El Chico de la Profecía
by Superale2
Summary: (CAMBIO DE TÍTULO) Ha pasado mas de 2000 Años desde la derrota de Omega, y Goku el guardián del Universo esta buscando el nuevo grupo que protegera la Nueva Tierra fusionada Con el Mundo Shinobi. Mescla De Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, Oh My Goddess, The World Only God Knows, Sailor Moon, Powerpuff Girls Z y Tokyo Ghoul
1. El Inicio De una Nueva Era

**No soy dueño de Dragón ball GT, Naruto Shippuden, Sonic the hedgedhog etc.**

**Protocologo: Han pasado más de 1000 años después de la batalla universal entre Goku y Omega, Goku se fusionó con las esferas del dragon, los familiares del heroe murieron en el proceso del tiempo, despu****es de un tiempo la tierra se estaba fusionando con otro planeta reconocido como, Planeta Shinobi. Los shinobis eran muy amigables con los humanos y decidieron construir _Las_ naciones más Conocidas del Mundo, Estados Unidos, Alemania, Japón, Rusia etc. Goku estuvo al tanto que nada pasara en la Nueva Tierra, _pero_ también decidió que nunca va estar ahí siempre para protegerla y decidio que la tierra necesitaba nuevos protectores para enfrentar al mal, Goku todavía creía que la sangre saiyayin seguía en unas personas. Pero nadie esperaba que la nueva amenaza fuera un viejo enemigo del pasado.**

Estados Unidos, Los Ángeles 2009.

"Hey es hora de levantarte Hernano" Dijo una chica al entrar al cuarto.

"Unos cinco minutos mas Mary" Dijo el chico en su cama boca abajo.

"Corey hoy ES el ultimo dia de Escuela, por Lo menos has el esfuerzo de levantarte" dijo su hermana mayor que tiene 12 años, Pelo Largo y tiene la cara de Milk en apariencia.

"Esta bien Bajo en seguida" Dijo Corey de 10 años, tiene el mismo cabello de Goku cuando el era pequeño, es bajo de estatura le llega a los hombros a su hermana.

"Que fastidio" Dijo Corey en su mente cuando se estava lavando los dientes " Por lo menos es la última ves que me tenga que levantar temprano y no ver a los bravucones que me molestaban todo el tiempo"

"Corey! Tu hermana ya te esta esperando para que vayan a la escuela!" Dijo su madre que estaba preparando comida para su esposo.

"Sí mama ya bajó enseguida!" Dijo Corey Cambiandose a su ropa preferida, una camisa Blanco en el centro y las mangas de color azul oscuro, pantalones Negro y unos zapatos Jordans.

"Espero que les vayan bien y portense bien" dijo la madre con sus hijos afuera de la casa.

"claro! Adios madre!" Dijeron los 2 hijos y caminaron a la parada de bus.

"Estan Creciendo no crees amor?" Dijo su padre que la estaba abrazando.

"si y se miran con mucha energía!" Dijo la madre contenta " No crees que ya es tiempo. De contarles sobre sus Ancestros y Secretos?" Dijo ella mirando a su esposo.

"Ellos lo van a descubrir al paso del tiempo" dijo el padre mirando al cielo "Corey me recuerda mucho a su ancestro que salvó este mundo" sonrio

* * *

><p>En La Escuela<p>

Corey se despedia de su hermana que iba para clases en el segundo piso y empieza caminar a su clase donde se encuentra con su mejor amigo Zack.

"Hey Corey!" Dijo el chico con el pelo púrpura y con la misma estatura que el.

"Hola Zack" dijo la mini versión de Goku dándole la mano

Zack Uchiha Mejor Amigo de Corey Uchiha, pelo morado que le llega hasta las orejas hermano menor de la estrella y capitán del equipo de fútbol Denise Uchiha, Famosos los dos por ser los hijos de los multimillonarios de la Corporacion Cápsula.

"Estas Listo para las vacaciones?!" Dijo el joven de 10 años

"Por Supuesto!" Dijo ansioso Corey

"Lo bueno es que nuestros padres se van de tour a Asia para enseñar sus proyectos a las compañías entonces Denise se quedará encargada" dijo Zack levantando su dedo indice

"Oye no crees que tu hermana es algo joven para que te cuide a ti y la casa?" Dijo Corey cruzando sus brazos y pensando que Denise sólo tiene 12 años de edad

"Mis padres dijeron que con el liderato que tiene es más que suficiente para cuidarme" dijo Zack aún contento

"bueno si tu lo dices" puso sus brazos en su cabeza y se dirigió a su asiento a esperar que suene el timbre

DING DING DING

"por lo menos será la última ves que escuche eso" peso Corey mirando al pisaron

6 Horas después

Había terminado la escuela ya comenzaba las vacaciones y todos los chicos querían salir a jugar y disfrutar el aire puro de California, Corey con Mary se dirijieron a la parada del bus para ir a casa

"Hermana.." Dijo Corey en vos baja con preocupacion

"Que pasa Corey?" Dijo la otra Uchiha con preocupación

"Tengo un mal presentimiento que algo va pasar dentro de muy poco a esta ciudad nose porque" dijo Corey con miedo

"creo que has visto muchas películas de miedo hermanó" dijo con una sonrisa y abrazando a su hermano "hay que disfrutar las vacaciones a lo máximo anímate"

"está bien" dijo sonriéndole de regreso.

cuando se bajaron del autobús sospecharon algo raro en el vecindario, huelia a muerto y nadie estaba afuera como siempre, comenzaron a caminar los dos a su casa abrieron la puerta y de sorpresa y de Horror encontraron sangre en el suelo y de más sorpresa a una persona amada tirada

"QUE ESTA PASANDO?!" Dijo Corey sorprendido de lo que vio y horrorizado

"No lo puedo creer, esto es una pesadilla.." Dijo Mary llorando y de rodilla en el suelo

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, SI ME TARDE MUCHO ES PORQUE HE TENIDO MUCHOS TORNEOS DE LUCHA Y NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO EN TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO, SI HAY PROBLEMAS DE GRAMATICA DÍGANME PORQUE MI IPAD ME HA ESTADO FALLANDO Y SOY NUEVO EN ESTO DE SUBIR CAPÍTULOS, PERO EN ESO ESTOY SEGURO QUE EL CAPÍTULO 2 VA ESTAR LISTO PRONTO EN ESTA SEMANA. GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO


	2. La Apocalipsis Comienza

**Antes Que Comienze este capítulo quiero aclarar algunos detalles que no d****ije en el prólogo, Goku Es el Nuevo Dios y Guardián del Universo 7 (igual como en la película de la batalla de los dioses) Tarde o temprano voy a traer a Naruto o Sasuke para que les explique a los nuevos herederos del clan sobre el Sharingan, y si Los cuatro Uchiha son saiyajin, se que su sangre están muy mezclada con la humana pero son herederos del poder de los guerreros Z, no quiero decir mucho Spoiler entonces a Comenzar el Capitulo**

**Autor: Corey quiero que digas el protocolo**

**Corey: Bueno.. Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball, Naruto, Sonic y más elementos Anime etc.**

**Autor: Muchas gracias ahora si a comenzar**

**Capitulo 2: La Apocalipsis Comienza**

Corey Y Mary estaban en estado de shock cuando vieron a su madre en el suelo tirada con una bala en la cabeza, Mary corrió donde estaba su madre llorando a la par de ella y Corey corrió a la cocina porque escucho la voz de su padre en dolor cuando lo vio se llevó una cara de horror y de miedo cuando vio a su padre de rodilla cubriéndose un mordisco en su cuello lleno de sangre y en su otra mano una mini pistola.

Corey: *llorando y con miedo* "QUE OCURRIÓ ACÁ PORQUE MI MADRE ESTA MUERTA?!"

Padre de Corey: Corey quiero que escuches con cuidado lo que te voy a decir..."

Corey: *llorando* "porque esta ocurriendo todo esto?

Padre de Corey: *escupió sangre al suelo* tu madre se convirtió en un Zombie.. La persona que la ataco era otro Zombie pero se miraba más humano y violento, cuando vi a tu madre tirada en el suelo y sangrando me dijo que la matara..

Esto puso en shock a Corey

Corey *Gritando y llorando* "PORQUE LE HICISTE CASO!?" Esto puso a Corey en Un estado mental terrible, no podia describir Lo que estaba pasado.

Padre de Corey: Ella dijo que la unica alternativa para que to fuera afectado, Pero antes que fuera a traer la mini pistola tu madre ya se habia convertido en Un zombie y me mordió en mi cuello *enseño su cuello con 2 agujeros* En muy poco me convertiré en Zombie, Corey como padre quiero que me dispares en el la cabeza! Y quiero que se vayan del vecindario y a buscar un lugar seguro ese maldito Zombie ya debió que morder más de mies de personas"

Esto dejo en shock a Corey, no sabía que hacer, sólo era un niño de 10 años, no quería comenzar el verano así, como podrían sobrevivir la Apocalipsis de Zombies que estaba por asolar la ciudad, no todo el estado de California

Corey: *Llorando* Porque tiene que pasar esto *snif* siempre he querido a mi madre! a ti y a mi hermana, ahora mi madre murió y tengo que matarte para salvarme!

Padre de Corey: *hablando con dificultad* yo tampoco quería que fuera esté el final, pero de algo estoy seguro que ustedes van a derrotar a ese Zombie que nos ataco.

Corey: *en shock* como lo voy a derrotar, soy débil! nose defenderme todavía! Y piensas que voy a vencer a un zombie! *llorando*

Padre de Corey: *puso su brazo en el hombro de corey* yo sé que es difícil, pero tu y tu hermana tiene un talento que nuestros ancestros tuvieron para defender el Mundo, yo tengo la seguridad que eres El Niño elegido para hacer el trabajo, irás descubriendo tus habilidades al tiempo y las usarás para en bien *mas sangre escupio" ya no hay mucho tiempo tienes que dispararme en la cabeza es una orden

Corey todavía con miedo agarro la pistola, pero con lo que le dijo su padre le dio algo de confianza al hacerlo, si no lo hacía podían morir el y su hermana, lo iba hacer por su familia.

Corey: *llorando* Adiós Papá.."

Padre de Corey "le salió una lágrima y sonrio" Adiós hijo, cuida a tu hermana y protege a tus seres queridos y al mundo, espero verte un día...

Corey apunto a la cabeza todavía temblando del miedo agarro el gatillo y

*BANG*

El sonido del disparo se escucho por toda la casa, agarro de sorpresa a Mary que todavía le salían lágrimas, se levantó y puso sus manos en su pecho y dijo.

Mary: *con miedo* Corey..?"

en ese momento Corey salió de la cocina con la pistola en su bolsillo, se les salía lágrimas y levanto su cabeza, Mary Impresionada al ver los ojos de Corey, eran de color rojo, tenían dos puntos en cada ojo y un punto en el medio, Corey se dirigió donde su hermana puso sus manos en el hombro y le dijo

Corey: Hay que escapar de aquí, empaca lo necesario iremos en el carro de nuestro padre y iremos a la casa de Zack a refugiarnos quedo claro?

Mary no podía creer el cambio de actitud de su hermano menor, actuaba como una persona mayor con liderato

Mary: Que le paso a tu ojos Corey? Porqué están así y que le paso a nuestro padre

Corey todavía en silencio pero abrazo a su hermana

Corey: Nose que le paso a mis ojos pero siento que me da más confianza en mi, y nuestro padre esta en un mejor lugar...

Mary: Nuesto padre también esta muerto?! *preocupada de lo que le paso a su padre*

Corey: eso es lo que no importa más *lagrimas salían de su ojos rojos* el quiere que sobrevivamos esta Apocalipsis y lo vamos a hacer y derrotaremos al culpable

Mary estaba en shock en el cambio de actitud de su hermano, levanto la cabeza todavía con lágrimas pero sus ojos también cambiaron era del mismo color que los de Corey dos puntos en cada ojo y uno en el medio de cada uno

Mary: *mirando determinadamente a su hermano* se que es muy difícil pero tienes razón primero hay que salir de acá y buscar la casa de Zack y Denise es el único lugar del la ciudad que los pueda proteger

Corey: *sonriendo* sabía que me entenderías, despertastes los mismos ojos rojos, pero eso es lo de menos primero busquemos lo necesario y salir de aqui

Mary agredió y comenzaron a sacar lo necesario para sobrevivir unos días en la calle, Corey fue a asegurarse si había suficiente Gasolina para salir, el tanque estaba lleno, y los dos jovenes uchihas subieron al carro y se fueron lo más rápido posible. De su sorpresa vieron a mucha gente levantándose pero ya no humanamente sino en forma Zombie, los policías de Los Ángeles estaban disparando a los Zombies pero no era lo suficiente, todo era un completo caos

Corey: será mejor que encendamos la radio para ver que lo que esta ocurriendo.

Mary: tienes razón ahora la enciendo. Para mientras dispara a los Zombies que nos ataquen.

Corey se puso atento si Zombies se estaban acercando a ellos mientras Mary encendió la radio y lo que dijeron en la radio los dejo impresionados

Radio: Los Angeles está bajo ataque Zombies, según las autoridades los ataques han seguido incrementando, se espera que los ataques lleguen a otras ciudades de California, el alcalde de California declaro estado de emergencia se recomienda que todos los que no han sido afectados encuentren un lugar seguro.

Mary: como podremos ayudar si hay miles de Zombies en todos lados y se supone que no son ordinarios

Corey: *serio y preocupado* se que se mira imposible pero no nos vamos a rendir fácilmente encontraremos la respuesta tarde o temprano

Pasaron 30 minutos de ataque Zombie que se encargó Corey en eliminar, el nunca había usado la pistola pero los ojos especiales que aparecieron cuando mato a su padre le dio la habilidad en tener un mejor uso y le quitó el miedo en sostenerla, Y Mary aún de tener 12 años podía manejar perfectamente a una velocidad alta gracias a los ojos especiales que despertó, al final llegaron a Corporación Cápsula donde viven sus mejores amigos Zack y Denise.

Mary: parece que llegamos.. Oye Corey tus ojos volvieron a la normalidad *señalo a su hermano*

Corey: *miro al espejo* tienes razón ya no están! parece que duran por un tiempo limitado.

Mary: Tendremos que buscar la abilidad de despertarlos de nuevo, pero primero hay que entrar a ver si están nuestros amigos adentro.

Corey: Tienes razón vamos! *con una vos algo infantil*

Los dos Uchihas se dirigieron a la puerta, tocaron el timbre preguntaron primero quien era y dijieron su nombres, der. repente abrieron la puerta y no nada más y nada menos que Zack pero había algo diferente en el que dejó en Shock a Mary y Corey.

Mary y Corey: *en su mente* TIENE LOS MISMOS OJOS QUE NOSOTROS!?

BUENO ACÁ TERMINA ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE LO AYAN DISFRUTADO, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONOCERÁN A ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL QUE LOS AYUDARA Y ENTRENARA PARA ACABAR CON LOS ATAQUES ZOMBIES Y SABRÁN EL SECRETO DE SUS OJOS ROJOS (SHARINGAN) BUENO QUE PASEN UN BUEN DIA.


	3. Hola Soy Son Goku

**Hola de nuevo parece que estamos avanzando poco a poco, Primero uno de mis Deseos es de Terminar la Serie antes del 2016 parece difícil pero posible, también al cabo que avanze la serie voy a poner otros personajes de otro anime o más, Hoy los 4 uchihas van a conocer a una persona muy importante que salvó al Universo antes (Obvio que Goku) o y una cosa más Zack y Corey van a tener la misma apariencia facial y de cabello por 4-5 sagas van a crecer pero sus caras van a seguir igual, y Voy a ser 9 sagas con esta serie bueno vamos con el protocolo**

**Mary**:** Jefe puedo decir los anuncios? *vos de niña pequeña***

Autor** (yo): Claro que puedes *sonriendo***

**Mary: Gracias *mirando a la audiencia* bueno Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic y más elementos anime **

**Autor: Gracias Mary y dile a Zack que el va a ser el siguiente en el próximo capítulo **

**Mary: Okay ahí le digo**

**Autor: sin más que perder que comienze este capítulo!**

**Capitulo 3: Hola soy Son Goku. **

Mary y Corey: Tiene Los mismos ojos que teniamos!

Los dos uchihas se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Un Zack con lágrimas en sus ojos y sangre en sus zapatos.

Zack: *lagrimas* pensaba que los Zombies los había atacado y habían muerto pero que bueno que esta sanos y salvos *abrazo a los dos*

Corey: Oye Zack tus ojos están rojos no te distes cuenta *señalo a los ojos de zack*

Zack: si lo se nose porque pero me dio la habilidad tener un mejor rendimiento cuando estaba escapando de los Zombies. Si quieren les cuento la historia adentro *señalo a su casa*

Corey y Mary: esta bien!

Los 3 entraron a la casa de la corporación cápsula, Zack les explico como un Zombie lo estafa siguiendo desde la parada del bus con Denise, dice que tubo mucho miedo cuando lo vio y cuando una persona lo ayudo a escapar y se llevó la pistola por seguridad, el nunca le gustaba las armas igual que Corey pero esta ves era por supervivencia, cuando vio a un Zombie que los iba a atacar le dispararon en el cerebro y cuando vieron a la persona con más determinación se dieron cuenta que le dispararon a su padre versión Zombie, no lo podían creer que le disparan a su única persona que los cuidaba, lloraron hasta no poder pero cuando vieron una nota que estaba en el bolsillo de el decía "Zach, Denise ustedes son los herederos de la leyenda de nuestros ancestros, se que sí me miran en forma Zombie espero que me disparen para que no mueran, los quiero ver a ustedes proteger la tierra en un futuro, se que suena algo loco pero tienen el potencial para serlo, Van a conocer a una persona, una leyenda que los va a entrenar, tengo una pequeña cápsula en el sótano de la casa que los va a ayudar en mucho pero no la usen hasta que estén listos, espero verlos un día" Derrepente sus ojos cambiaron de color a uno rojo igual que Corey y Mary, y se dieron cuenta que tenían que proteger a sus amigos y familiares.

Corey: Mi Padre me dijo lo mismo, no sabía que hacer, me sentía débil pero me dio la motivación en seguir adelante.

Denise: Tienes razón todos nosotros tenemos esa motivación en salir adelante y vencer al que esta encargado.

Mary: Pero todavía no sabemos donde esta y ni sabemos si estamos listo para enfrentarlo.

Zack: Mary tiene razón además tenemos que descubrir la habilidad de nuestros ojos especiales para activarlos a nuestra voluntad

Corey: tienes Razón pero primero hay que ver si hay...

Derrepente Una manada de Zombies derribaron la puerta principal, los cuatro uchihas se pusieron detrás de el sofá y fueron a recargar sus armas.

Denise: Bueno demostremoles a estos malditos quien manda!

Mary: Corey Pásame la otra pistola que agarrastes de la casa

Corey le paso la pistola ya recargada, las 2 chicas dispararon a tratar de darles en la cabeza, Zack uso lo mismo que Denise sólo que era más pesada pero la podía levantar y comenzó a disparar.

Corey: De qué están hechos estos Zombies le hemos estado disparando en la cabeza y no se han muerto. *seguía disparando*

Zach: Bueno hay que apresurarnos porque ya casi estamos bajo en munición! *disparando*

Pasaron 10 minutos de pura acción los Uchihas sólo pudieron matar 20 Zombies de 50 se veían sin esperanzas cuando se quedaron sin balas

Mary: Bueno parece que este es nuestro final... *dijo triste*

Denise: No te preocupes por lo menos estaremos con nuestra familia en el otro mundo *con una triste sonrisa*

Zach: por lo menos luchamos con valor..

Corey: con que este es el final hmph.. *decepcionado*

los tenian acorralados a Los 4 sin escape alguno, se Miraba que era el final Pero derrepente..

?: KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!

una onda de energia azul vino detras de la ventana Donde estaban acorralados los niños y evaporizo a 15 Zombies en un zaz!

?: Gran trabajo en defenderse de esta manada de muertos "desendia del techo"

Corey: Quien.. Eres.. Tu? Y cómo puedes hacer eso? *sorprendido*

?: por qué no salvamos las respuestas al salir de acá, agarrense de mi los sacare de acá!

Los chicos con desconfianza pero uno por uno se agarraron del hombre misterioso, puso sus dos dedos en la frente y se teletransportaron a unas montañas en el Norte de Estados Unidos, con una casa mediana ahí y plantación. Todos los uchihas impresionados de lo que iso el hombre al sacarlos de ahí pero todavía. Desconfiaban de quien era.

Zack: Díganos ahora quien es usted? *señalo al hombre* y como hizo para sacar ese truco que elimino a casi todos los Zombies?

?: se me olvido presentarme jeje *puso la mano detrás de su cabeza* Mi nombre es Son Goku.

Denise: Señor goku.. Como izó para sacarnos de ahí?

Goku: se llama La Teletransportacion! *señalando sus dos dedos

Mary: La teletransportacion... Como funciona? *curiosamente*

Goku: La aprendí cuando estaba en otro planeta cuando venía de derrotar a un tirano galáctico que se llama Freezer, la gente que vive en ese planeta eran muy amable y la forma que funciona la técnica es concentrarse en la energía espiritual de uno más conocida como Ki y cuando lo localiza se tele transporta, es una técnica difícil de dominar pero muy útil.

El grupo no les creía mucho pero al final le creyeron cuando venía con un Gi azul, pantalones de combate, botas de combate, tenía una cadena que representaba a alguien importante y tenía el mismo estilo de pelo que Corey

Corey: Señor Goku usted es de este planeta? *curiosidad*

Goku: Para serte sincero no, me creí en este planeta, soy de una raza guerrera llamada saiyajin la más poderosa de nuestro universo y ustedes portan esa sangré casi la misma cantidad de la mía, los saiyajin nos miramos como los humanos pero la única diferencia es que tenemos cola *enseño su cola* puede que las suyas crezcan muy pronto

Corey y los demás no lo podían creer conocieron a un extraterrestre poderoso y lo que más no podían creer que eran de la misma raza también, esto sería unos de los secretos que les guardaban sus padres?

Goku: también si miran a la luna llena pueden convertirse en un mono gigante, también los saiyajin si seguimos peliando más nuestras técnicas mejoran, también cuando estamos al borde de la muerte nuestro poder incrementa por 2 y los increíble existe la transformación llamada Super Saiyajin.

Corey: Super.. Saiyajin? *confundido*

Zack: nos la puede enseñar *exitado de la emocion*

Goku: esta bien pero les recomiendo que den unos pasos atrás no los quiero tirar al suelo al expulsar mi energía

todos se alejaron de Goku, al ver se estaba concentrando, y el suelo comenzó a temblar, las ráfagas de viento se estaba volviendo más fuerte, el pelo de Goku se levantó y se estaba convirtiendo en Dorado y una aura dorada aparecía alrededor de el.

AGHRRRRRRR!

El sonido del grito se escucho por todo el campo, dejo de temblar pero sólo eso no sólo sorprendió a los uchihas, la apariencia de goku cambio radicalmente, dejo a Corey en shock y los demás también, los músculos los tenía más grandes de lo normal se miraba como un Dios

SSJ Goku: Este es el Super Saiyajin (en voz más ronca)

Denise: Increíble, que poder..

Zach: El puede acabar con todos los Zombies

Mary: la mirada de el es muy fria

Corey: quiero aprender esa transformación! *en su mente*

goku volvió a su estado normal con una sonrisa.

Goku: se que se preguntan como puedo hacer eso? Bueno la primera ves que me transforme fue. Cuando el tirano Freezer mato a mi mejor amigo, no pude controlar mi ira pero mucho entrenamiento se puede lograr, ustedes pueden llegar a esa fase solo cuando estén listos.

todos algo decepcionados de no poder transformarse como el pero tienen la esperanza en hacerlo pronto

Zack: entonces a que nos traistes acá entonces?

Goku: *Sonrisa* Los voy a entrenar para que cumplan sus misiones y proteger a la ciudad y al país, y también los voy a ayudar a despertar... Uh como me dijo Naruto.. Uh.. El sharingan la habilidad que ustedes cuatro despertaron.

todos quedaron sorprendido al escuchar que sus ojos especiales se llamaban sharingan y los que más los ponía emocionados era que iban a entrenar con una persona muy poderosa.

Corey: por cuanto tiempo nos va a entrenar señor Goku?

Goku: por un mes, confíen en mi sus habilidades van a incrementar mucho

Todos: queremos ser más fuertes para acabar con los Zombies *ansiosos*

Goku: ese es el espíritu! Pero primero a comer jejejej!

Y ES ASÍ COMO SE TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO, VAN A CONOCER LOS SECRETOS DEL SHARINGAN Y VAN A APRENDER TÉCNICAS DE GOKU Y TAMBIÉN ALGUNAS TÉCNICAS DE NARUTO, SE QUE COMETÍ ERRORES DE GRAMÁTICA PERO MI IPAD NO QUIERE COLABORAR CONMIGO PERO BUENO LOS MIRO PRONTO


	4. El Sharingan y Los Legendarios Shinobis

**Hola de nuevo, volvemos** con** otro capítulo que dejara aclaraciones del anterior, antes que nada quiero decir que ya voy a llegar a mis 5000 palabras Wow que rápido jaja, Los que quieren saber como es Denise ella se parece a Bra de Dragón Ball GT pero casi cada saga va a cambiar de estilo de cabello, bueno sin más que perder comenzamos con el protocolo **

**Zack: Es cierto que hoy es mi turnó jefe?**

**Auto: sí pero te recuerdas como decirlo verdad?**

**Zack: Por supuesto jefe *mira a la audiencia* Bueno Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic y más elementos Anime**

**Autor:** **Gracias ****Zack ve de regreso al entrenamiento con Goku y ahora comencemos con el Capítulo 4!**

**Capitulo 4: El Sharingan**

Han Pasado 2 semanas desde que Goku Les enseñara artes marciales, comenzaron con el viejo entrenamiento del Maestro Roshi con las caparazones pesadas y hacer trabajos en el campo, al inicios los 4 Uchihas dudaron en el entrenamiento pero al final de la primera semana se quitaron en caparazón pesado y ya se estaban moviendo más rápido que el ojo humano podía ver, gracias a. Su sangre saiyayin incrementaban la ropa de entrenamiento para acostumbrarse, en la Segunda semana aprendieron lo básico de las artes marciales y el Kamehameha, Corey a los 2 días ya podía preformarlo, Zack iso una técnica diferente al kamehameha sólo que era púrpura y lo llamo Galick Gun, Goku recuerda esa técnica cuando Vegeta la uso ante el, Mary quería otra técnica diferente pero fuerte Entonces Goku le enseño el Masenko que su hijo Gohan usaba y Denise Probo el Finísh Buster Es así entonces goku Avanzaba a la Tercera fase del entrenamiento

Goku: Estas 2 semanas han progresado mucho *comiendo* esta semana comenzaramos la tercera fase del entrenamiento.

Corey *en su mente* Me pregunto que tipo de entrenamiento nos Dara Goku-Sensei

Mary: *Pensando* me pregunto si nos enseñara algo más avanzado, ya no somos humanos normales en primer lugar

Zack: Espero que nos enseñe la transformación del Super Saiyajin! *en su mente

Denise: Que estará pensando Goku-Sensei? Espero qué nos enseñe algo útil como la teletransportacion *Sonriendo y Pensando*

Goku: pero antes les quiero presentar a unas persona que les explicará como será el entrenamiento y como usar el Sharingan a su voluntad y controlarlo

Los 4 jóvenes estaban dudando de quien eran esas personas que los iba a ayudar a controlar el sharingan, pero no dudaban de su Sensei.

Goku: *dijo gritando con emocion* bueno ya pueden pasar los dos!

La primera person que entró era un Chico de 18 años, Rubio, ojos azules, tenía bigotes de zorro, una banda de símbolo de hoja, traía un traje negro con naranja y una capa que dice Séptimo Hokage, la otra persona que vino detrás de el tenía peló negro que le cubría el ojo derecho, tenía una edad de 18 a diferencia del chico Rubio el no tenía una banda, traía un ropa negra con morado, unas botas que no le cubría los dedos y andaba el Símbolo Uchiha en su espalda y eso sorprendieron a los jóvenes que no lo podían creer

Zack: No puede ser... *sorprendido*

Mary: Se supone que ellos murieron hace siglos...

Denise: y creer que nuestro Sensei los trajiera *shock*

Goku: Créanme jaja, Me imagino que los escucharon en la clase de historia a ellos dos

Corey: Si... Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha... *aun sorprendido*

Naruto: Wow parece que esta generación todavía sabe de nuestra historia Ninja estas de acuerdo Sasuke-teme?

Sasuke: Si dobe, y creer que Mi sangre Uchiha siga fluyendo en esta generación.

Eran los dos Mejoras ninjas de la Historia antes de que las dos tierras se fusionaran, Naruto Uzumaki Séptimo Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la hoja y héroe de la Cuarta guerra Shinobi y Sasuke Uchiha Uno de los Herederos del Los jóvenes Uchihas y El único en superar a Legendario Madara Uchiha, Zack y Denise habían escuchado historias de sus aventuras cuando su padre les contaba del extinguido clan pero un día Iba a revivir tarde o temprano.

Zack: Pero se supone que ustedes murieron hace mucho tiempo! Cómo puede ser que estén vivos!?

Naruto: Es cierto. Nosotros morimos hace mucho tiempo pero gracias a Goku y Urd Nos iso regresar al mundo real por un par de Días para explicarles unas cosas.

Corey: Quien es Urd? *curiosidad*

Goku: Es la Diosa del Cielo de Este Universo, Yo soy El maestro de ella también gracias a Mis actos que ise en mi vida tube el placer de entrenarla y protegerse así misma.

Mary: Y me imagino que hay un Dios en el Infierno verdad Goku-Sensei?

Goku: Si pero el Dios del Infierno es un buen amigo mío el fue mentor de mi hijo (esta información dejo sorprendidos a los Jóvenes excepto a Naruto y Sasuke que ya sabían de la historia) Se llama Piccolo es el que Fundo El Nuevo Infierno que trata de capturar almas malignas que salen del viejo infierno y van a esta realidad.

Corey: Entonces quien es el Dios de Esta realidad?

Naruto: Es tu mismo Sensei Corey, Goku es el Dios de la realidad de este Universo.

Los Jóvenes no lo podían creer que estaban siendo entrenados por un dios que era guardián de este Universo y trajo Legendarios maestros niñas a darles consejo para su entrenamiento.

Sasuke: Creo que ya es hora de explicarles de como activar sus Sharingans a su propia voluntad.

Y así fue como Comenzó Sasuke a explicarles como El Sharingan es un Dojutsu especial de los ancestros Uchihas, también les explicó el Mangekyo Sharingan es una fase más avanzada del Sharingan pero no estaban listos para probarlo, también es hablo del Rinnenga que es el Ojo del Dios Ninja ( El sabio de los 6 caminos) era posible que uno de sus herederos los podía despertar gracias a la sangre saiyajin que tiene los cuatro y podría ser más fuerte que la Sangre Senju.

Naruto Les explico que es el chakra y como puede ser utilizado, Goku Añadió también que el Ki es parte del Chakra y los 2 pueden ser usados al mismo tiempo pero gastaría mucha energía en ellos entonces sólo podían usar uno de cada uno, Naruto les dio papeles de elemento para saber que clase de elementos ellos eran, Corey era elemento Airé, Zack era elemento Fuego, Denise era elemento Rayó y Mary era elemento Agua.

Y los días comenzaron a pasar rápido, Naruto y Sasuke trabajaron con los chicos en equipos de 2, Naruto se llevó a Corey y Mary por ser elemento aire y agua mientras Sasuke se llevó a Denise y Zack por ser elementos Fuego y Rayo. Sasuke les dijo que para activar el sharingan tienen que estar concentrados en sus auras y despertarlo, al inicio se miraba difícil pero a las 4 horas todos lo lograron despertar, Sasuke estaba orgulloso del proceso que miraba de sus pupilos que cargaban su sangre.

Al final de la Semana los 2 shinobis estaban satisfechos del proceso de los jóvenes, Corey aprendió muchas técnicas de Naruto como los multiclones de sombra, el rasengan y el futon Rasenshuriken no era tan poderoso como el que producía Naruto que hacia explotar montañas, Zack aprendió muchos estilos de fuego como la clásica bola de fuego, La técnica preferida de Sasuke el Chidori y muchos más, Mary y Denise no se quedaron atrás también aprendieron lo básico de sus técnicas, Mary aprendió jutsus del Segundo Hokage y Denise aprendió jutsus de rayo que la iba a ayudar en su modificaciones de ataque con el Ki.

Naruto: Estamos muy orgullosos de su progreso chicos, aprenden a un paso muy rápido

Mary: Gracias a ustedes que nos enseñaron estas técnicas para combatir a los Zombies

Sasuke: Recuerden los jutsus sólo duran entre 5-10 segundos el efecto, pero con sus sharingans ya controlados pueden performar las técnicas a su favor y leer los movimientos del enemigo

Corey: Entonces este es el Adiós? *algo triste*

Naruto: No te preocupes en un futuro nos vamos a ver de nuevo Dattebayo! *sonriendo*

Zack: Y creer que íbamos a ser entrenados por nuestros Ancestros esto es como un sueño!

Naruto: Recuerden ustedes son los nuevos protectores de la tierra, protejan a sus amigo y familiares a toda costa.

Los 4: Si!

Sasuke: Bueno Goku es hora que regresemos al Cielo nuestro trabajo termina aca

Goku: Que lástima pero bueno dile a Urd que voy a estar entrenando a estos chicos una semana más aún no a pasado el mes

Naruto: no te preocupes le dejaremos saber!

Asi fue como los dos legendarios Shinobis se tele transportaron al otro mundo y dejar su legado de proteger a sus seres queridos a toda costa, Naruto pensó que alguno de ellos iban a superarlos muy pronto y hasta superar a Goku.

Goku: Bueno chicos Por que no vamos a comer me imagino que tienen hambre

* el sonido todos los estómagos rugieron*

Corey: *Riendose* Parece que nuestra sangre saiyajin nos hace sentir más hambrientos de lo común! VAMOS A COMER!

Que les esperaba la siguiente a nuestro jóvenes héroes a su regreso a Los ángeles que estaban siendo conquistados por los Zombies, que clase de horror y de poder ocultaban? Y quien es el que dirije las tropas Zombies? todo esto en el siguiente capítulo!

Y CORTE ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, ALFIN NARUTO Y SASUKE APARECEN PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN EN LAS SIGUIENTES SAGAS VAN A APARECER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO TAMBIÉN VA A VER ACCIÓN AL ESTILO DRAGON BALL Z! SI QUIEREN SABER QUIEN ES URD BÚSQUENLA EN LA SERIE OH MY GODDESS! Y LAS REFERENCIAS DEL NUEVO INFIERNO VIENEN DE LA SERIE THE WORLD ONLY GOS KNOWS PERO ESOS ELEMENTOS LOS VOY A USAR MÁS ADELANTE Y SI PICCOLO VA APARECER PERO COMO DIOS DEL NUEVO INFIERNO MUY PRONTO, Y DE PODERES DE PELEA TODOS ELLOS VAN A ESTAR AL NIVEL DE GOKU CUANDO SE ENFRENTÓ A RADITZ. BUENO LOS ESPERO PRONTO PARA EL CAPÍTULO 5 CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	5. Los Frutos del Entrenamiento

**Hola a Todos de Nuevo :) se Los juro que la escuela y el equipo de lucha me están quitando mi preciado tiempo en mi continuación con la historia pero lo bueno que ya casi vamos a llegar a la mitad de la primera saga yay! Pero bueno comencemos con el Protocolo**

**Goku: Parece que ahora es mi turno de decir la presentación verdad?**

**Autor (yo) Si Goku ten el honor en decirlo hehehe**

**Goku: *Mirando a la audiencia* Bueno Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball, Naruto, Sonic, y más elementos anime mencionados en este fanfic.**

**Autor: Gracias goku ahora a comenzar el ca... *suena el estómago de alguien***

**Goku: Oye Superale2 no tienes algo para comer jeje esque me muero de hambre!**

**Autor: Esta bien pero no te acabes toda la comida o sino me mata mi madre jajajaj**

**Goku: GRACIAS SUPERALE2! *se va a la cocina***

**Autor: bueno ahora si que comience el capítulo 5!**

**CAPITULO 5: Los Frutos del Entrenamiento**

* * *

><p>Paso la última semana del mes del entrenamiento volando y nuestros nuevos héroes ya estaban preparados para combatir a los Zombies y años habido algunos cambios físicos en ellos.<p>

Corey siempre tiene la misma cabellera que Goku pero su incremento de músculos se notaba, ya no se miraba más flaco que antes, ahora tenía el cuerpo de un atleta, andaba vestido con un Gi naranja y una camisa azul por debajo, Goku noto que se miraba igual a su segundo hijo Goten pero con un poco más de Maza muscular.

Zack no se quedaba atrás, también tubo algunos cambios físico, su cuerpo se hizo más formado y definido, al igual que Corey su pelo morado no cambió pero creció unos 2-3 centímetros, cargaba un Gi verde con una camiseta negra por debajo.

Mary y Denise también tuvieron cambios algo notables, sus cuerpos se miraban más detallados y se miraban como atletas y muy lindas que hasta los Hermanos menores de ellas admitieron que se miraban bien, Mary andaba vestida con un Gi naranja al igual que su hermano Corey pero andaba una Camiseta negra abajo y con una cola en su cabello, Denise se puso una Camisa sin mangas de color rosado y unos pantalones de combate color negro.

Ya era hora que se Despidieran de Goku que tenía que regresar al Otro Mundo a continuar con sus labores como guardián del Universo.

Goku: bueno chicos ya es hora que regresen a la ciudad para recuperarla porque no queremos que todo el país se venga a pique. *dijo sonriendo y orgulloso*

Mary: Gracias Goku-sensei por enseñarnos todos sus conocimientos y forma de entrenarnos

Zack: Si Goku-Sensei estamos muy agradecidos espero verlo pronto de nuevo.

Todos lo fueron a abrazar por última ves, ellos agarraron un cariño Muy grande a el que ellos podían hacer todo por el, todos terminaron de darle el Abrazo excepto Corey que le tenía una pregunta a Goku

Goku: que quieres preguntarme Corey? *respondió Contento y Curioso*

Corey: es que... Quería pedirte un favor Goku-Sensei *con algo de pena*

Goku: bueno dime!

Corey: Puedes decirles a mi padres y los padres de Zack que estamos bien?

Goku: Por supuesto! No te preocupes cuando llegue al otro mundo les diré esta bien!? *colocando su mano en la cabeza del joven Uchiha*

Corey: *Con una sonrisa igual a la de Goku* Gracias Goku-Sensei! *lo abrazo*

Goku: De nada *miro hacia el grupo* Bueno será tiempo que los lleve de regreso a la ciudad! Oh se me olvidaba! Mary a cacha esta bolsa!

Mary agarro la bolsa y el pregunto a Goku

Mary: Goku-sensei que hay en esta bolsa? *con curiosidad*

Goku: Son las semillas del ermitaño, ayudan a recuperar las energía de uno al 100% y curar todo tipo de heridas, hay 20 semillas las pueden usar para sembrar una y crezcan más!

Los chicos estaban algo sorprendidos de los efectos que sólo daba una semilla pero les iba a servir de mucha ayuda en el futuro.

Goku: Bueno es hora de irnos, agarresen de mi hombros para llevarlos por medio de mi Teletransportacion.

Los 4 jóvenes se agarraron de los hombros de Goku y el guerrero más poderoso del Universo iso lo suyo y en un zas aparecieron encima volando en Los Ángeles, Los Uchihas se quedaron en shock cuando vieron la ciudad como un pueblo desierto con edificios arruinados y otros parcialmente destruidos, estaban muy molestos con los Zombies que hicieron esto y los quería eliminar, cuando se dieron la vuelta Goku ya no se encontraba y fue cuando los chicos decidieron hacer un plan para acabar con los zombies en la ciudad más rapido.

Zack: Nesecitamos un plan para acabar con estas criaturas rápidamente! *dijo con una cara seria*

los chicos se pusieron a pensar por un minuto y Denise llego con la idea!

Mary: Cual es tu idea Denise?

Denise: es mejor que nos dividamos en un grupo de 2!

Corey: tienes razón así para que abarquemos más territorio en la ciudad.

Zack: Bueno yo y mi hermana vamos al sur de la ciudad y Tu y Mary vayan a la parte norte de Los Ángeles que les parece?

Mary: suena como buena idea *sorisa* que parece Corey?

Corey: Esta bien veamos quien de los dos grupos acaba con los Zombies más rapido

Zack: De acuerdo! Agredo con el desafío

Denise: Recuerde no destruyan toda la cuidad con los ataques suyos más a ti Corey! Todia no sabes controlar el poder de tus técnicas jeje

Corey: si si claro! Te lo demostraré! *apuntando a Denise*

Zack: bueno hora de combatir unos Zombies!

Derrepente Cerraron sus ojos por 5 segundos y ya tenían activados El sharingan!

Todos: Si!

Todos salieron volando a máxima velocidad a diferente direcciones, Corey y Mary fueron al norte, al sur Zack y Denise, esta era la hora de demostrar el entrenamiento que Hicieron por un mes Con Goku.

*En el Norte de Los Angeles*

Corey y Mary estaban volando y tratando de buscar algunos Zombies, Les tomo 5 minutos en buscar a una gran manada de Zombies Gracias a la técnica de sentir energía en otros individuos, Aterrizaron y viendo que habían más de 100 Zombies no tenían miedo además estaban sonriendo.

Mary: Parece que los niveles de poder de estas Ratas inmundas es muy bajo *sonrio*

Corey: Oye Mary que te parece si comenzamos esto con estilo he?

Mary: hmmm de acuerdo tu agarras la mitad y yo la otra ok?

Corey: Esta bien!

Mary: Comencemos!

Los dos hermanos apretaron los puños y comenzaron a gritar e incrementaron sus poderes, la tierra comenzaba a temblar y se veía las auras de poder de ellos 2 para darles miedo a los Zombies, los Zombies seguían caminando hacia ellos pero derrepente..

!ZAP!

Los dos desaparecieron a una gran velocidad que ni el ojo humano podía ver, los Zombies estaban confundidos de que desaparecieron, pero de abrir y cerrar de ojos, Corey apareció y dándoles puños que hacían a los Zombies salir volando por todos lados, Mary apareció en frente de ellos y les tiro una onda de energía que extermino a 15 Zombies.

Corey estaba acabando con ellos con una facilidad y una velocidad increíble, tiraba bolas de energía para distraerlos y rodearlos con ella misma, junto unos 20 Zombies en círculo y les lanzó las bolas del energía y acabarlos en polvo.

Ya quedaban pocos Zombies pero ellos querían acabar con estilo, querían hacer la *técnica especial* que les enseño goku en la última semana de entrenamiento.

Corey: Oye Mary por que no acabamos esto con nuestra técnica especial que nos enseño Goku-Sensei? *sonriendo*

Mary: Jeje no me sorprendes *sonriéndole de regreso*

Los Zombies iban hacia ellos para matarlos pero algo los impedio, La propia energía que emitían Corey y Mary era tan grande que mandaba a los Zombies unos pasos atrás! El suelo comenzaba a temblar y habían unas ráfagas de vientos que emitían los 2, una aura roja comenzó a aparecer y gritaron

Mary y Corey: Kaioken!

Se veía que la fuerza de los dos jóvenes Uchiha se habían incrementado por 2 veces, la masa muscular incremento inmediato y las ráfagas de viento se hacían más.

*En el sur de Los Angeles*

Denise y Zack pasaban por la misma situación, estaban eliminando a los Zombies con mucha facilidad que hasta lo hacían con estilo para no aburrirse, cuando detectaron que el poder de nivel de Corey y Mary habían incrementado decidieron en hacer lo mismo.

Zack: Hermana no nos quedemos atrás y activemos el Kaioken!

Denise: esta bien! Prepárate Zack que Vamos a acabar a estos insectos con nuestro ataques finales! *soreia*

Zack: Si!

Los dos pelimorados se pusieron en pocision de cargar, comenzaba a temblar el suelo y gritaron al mismo tiempo

Denise y Zack: Kaioken!

Aparecía una aura roja alrededor de ellos que hacía a los Zombies temblar del miedo, Denise puso sus manos en el cielo y comenzó a cargar su ataque y mientras Zack hacia símbolos con la mano para traer Relanpagos en la palma de su mano y comenzó a cargar, eso iso que su Chidori se volviera morado y gritaron los 2 sus técnicas especiales

Zack: Chidori Gun Fuego!

Denise: Katon! Finish Buster!

Los ataques se lanzaron y a medida que se acercaban se comenzaban a fusionar los ataques y se formó una sola onda de energía roja que era suficiente para borrar parte de Los Ángeles, cuando el ataque llego en contacto a los restantes Zombies fueron evaporizados al instante, la onda de energía todavía seguía se llevó unos edificios y exploto en uno grande, la explosión no era de mucha escala pero dejo un cráter de 8 kilómetros de diámetro.

Zack: Creo que nos pasamos jeje! *desactivando el Kaioken*

Denise: Y mucho como le vamos a explicar a la gente esto!? Pero bueno hay que ir donde Corey y Mary y decirles que ya acabamos!

Zack: Si!

Los Uchihas salieron volando hacia al norte para ver como estaban Corey y Mary

*En el Norte de Los Angeles*

Los Hermanos ya estaban cargado sus técnicas preferidas, Corey tenía un clon de sombra ayudándole a recolectar Elemento aire y Energía azul, mientras Mary Puso sus manos en la frente y comenzó a cargar una técnica muy fuerte!

Corey: Futon Kamehameha!

Mary: Super Masenko!

Las dos ondas de energía salieron de la palma de sus manos y vieron como los Zombies restantes estaban siendo evaporizados, la dos ondas de energía destruyo algunos edificios y cuando choco al final de la calle principal dejo un cráter gradé que dejo abarcado 5 kilómetros de diametro

Corey: parece que se nos pasó la mano jejeje *desactivo el Kaioken igual mary*

Mary: me parece jajaja pero también me imagino que Zack y Denise destruyeron territorio en la ciudad!

Corey: y hablando de ellos...

Zack y Mary descendieron de los aires para ver que sus mejores amigos acabaron con los Zombies con una gran facilidad.

Zack: Hablando de desastres si dejaron uno jajaj *sañalaba el crater*

Denise: Nosotros también se nos pasó la mano con el Kaioken *poniendose las manos en el cuello*

Mary: Bueno ahora que ya terminamos con esto es hora que vayamos de regreso a corporación cápsula para refugiarnos y hacer planes por ahora sólo acabamos con el ejército Zombie de esta ciudad y además hay que ver si hay gente viva!

Corey: tienes razón es hora que nos pongamos en mar...

Corey no pudo terminar la palabra cuando detecto un nivel de poder diferente y alto, voltearon a ver quien era los dejaron Sorprendidos que era un Zombie pero diferente..

?: con qué son ustedes que acabaron con mi ejército eh? *con una voz sería y calmada*

Mary: Quien eres tu?

?: Permíteme presentarme soy Super Zombie...

Quien es Super Zombie, dejo una inpresion terrible en los chicos Uchihas que estaban temblando de nerviosismo al sentir su poder, serán capaz de saber quien es realmente, lo sabremos todo en el Próximo Capítulo En Zombie Z

Y CORTE! BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO AYA TERMINADO EN 4 HORAS, Y CADA CAPÍTULO ESTOY MEJORANDO JEJE, BUENO ANTES DE IRME LES VOY A DEJAR LO NIVELES DE PODER DE CADA UNO DE LO QUE VA EN LA SERIE.

Corey: 410 (Kaioken) 820

Mary: 405 (kaioken) 810

Zack: 410 (kaio ken) 820

Denise: 405 (kaio ken) 810

Goku Tranqulio: 5,000 (Normal): 150,000,000 (SSJ): 7,000,000,000

Naruto: 3,000,000

Sasuke: 2,900,000

Zombies: 50

Super Zombie tranquilo: 4,000

ESTOS NIVELES DE PODER NO SON OFICIALES, YO ME LOS INVENTÉ A BASE DE MI PENSAMIENTO A ELLOS, GOKU OBIO QUE ES EL GUARDIÁN DE UNIVERSO HA ESTADO ENTRENANDO Y TIENE UN PODER DE NIVEL ALTO, NARUTO Y SASUKE TIENEN ESE PODER PORQ HAN ENTRENADO EN EL OTRO MUNDO Y PUDIERON MANTENER SU CUERPOS, Y NO PUEDEN SER TAN PODEROSOS AL IGUAL QUE GOKU POR QUE SON HUMANOS Y GOKU UN DIOS SAIYAJIN! BUENO ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	6. Super Zombie

Hey** como están todos! Finalmente estamos en la mitad de la saga apocalíptica! Lo se es corta pero no se preocupen las otras sagas que estoy planeando van a ser más largas, Al fin sabremos quien es Super Zombie, oh una cosa de las parejas no van a ver hasta que Corey tenga 13-14 en este fanfic que sería hasta la sexta o séptima saga lose soy malo Jajajaja nah! Bueno comenzamos con la introducción **

**Naruto: Oish! hoy es mi turno de hacer la presentación!**

**Autor: Que te trae de buenas ahora Naruto?**

**Naruto: Hoy aprendí una nueva técnica con Kurama, te la demostraré otro día!**

**Autor: Bueno está bien, di la presentación!**

**Naruto: Esta bien *mirando a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball, Naruto *señalandose así mismo* Sonic The Hedgehog y más elementos anime!**

**Kurama: OYE GAKI! CUÁNDO ME VAS A PRESENTAR O NO ME TIENES PLANEADO SACAR EN ESTO?!**

**Autor: Tranquilo Kurama vas a aparecer pero en la séptima saga jeje!**

**Kurama: Maldito... *se fue a dormir***

**Autor: Hey es mi serie! Bueno que Comienze este capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 6: Super Zombie**.

La Nueva generación de guerreros pesaron que habían acabado con todos los Zombies pero derrepente sintieron un ki maligno era más fuerte que todo el ejército de Zombies unidos, cuando vieron a esa persona, se quedaron sorprendidos, era sólo un Zombie pero diferente, su ropa estaba rasgada, color piel verde podrido, con algunos agujeros en la cara, su cuerpo era muy diferente a lo de los otros Zombies normales, tenía músculos de un atleta, Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando escucharon el nombre de el Super Zombie...

Corey: Super... Zombie... *con algo de nerviosismo*

Zack: Se mira diferente a los demás Zombies...

Denise: Y su ki... Es enorme.. *glup*

Super Zombie: Nunca creería que un par de ratas podrían acabar con todo mi ejército, se nota que Doctor Dexter no pudo hacer un ejército con los mejores guerreros de esta tierra..

Mary: Dexter...

Super Zombie: Oh si antes de matarlos será mejor que les de una explicación de como ocurrió esta Apocalipsis.. *sonriendo*

Corey: Ugh matarnos.. *enojado y nervioso*

Super Zombie: hahaha bueno sin perder tiempo comenzare con la explicacion.

Todos estaban nerviosos de Super, era muy poderoso y intimidante, no sabían que hacer la única forma para salir vivos de esta era escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Super Zombie: Todo esto comenzó hace un mes, Doctor Dexter mi creador estaba haciendo uno de sus proyectos, para recolectar ADN de guerreros fuertes de otras generaciones, gente inmune a las enfermedades y epidemias, puso esas muestras en mi para generar el guerrero más podemos del planeta! Pero un día hubo un accidente que me iso un Zombie pero mantuve toda mis fuerzas

*Flashback*

Era un día normal como siempre en el laboratorio del Doctor Dexter, Ancestros del Doctor Gero, uno de los mejores genios de esta época, estaba creando el guerrero perfecto (autor: referencia a Cell) para ponerlo a prueba en cualquier batalla, Doctor Dexter recolectaba datos de los guerreros más fuertes de diferentes generaciones, Uzumakis, La anterior generación de uchihas, Senju etc. Derrepente ocurrió la desastre que dirigía a la Apocalipsis.

Computadora: Error! Error!

Dr Dexter: Que esta pasando se supone que puse la prueba de antídotos a mi creación! Esto no debería de estar pasando!? *sorprendido y enojado*

Cuando miró la máquina le había dado un antídoto llamado Sustancia Z (referencia a las Chicas Super Poderosas Z) era una sustancia negra que le había dado a sus Creaciones pasada, que estaban ocultas en una cápsula eran 3, una chica de pelo naranja, otra de pelo Amarillo y la última con pelo negro.

Se suponía que la sustancia Z hiciera cambios a la persona como poderes increíbles, pero como yo ya tenía el ADN de los guerreros niñas de la anteriores generaciones entonces el cambio en mi fue diferente

Dr Dexter: Parece que la sustancia Z hizo un efecto diferente a mi proyecto, esto en un acontecimiento interesante.

Cuando miró que la máquina que dejo de decir error se habrío la cápsula de donde estaba, mire al doctor se miraba algo confundido pero orgulloso que yo, el proyecto hubiera finalizado.

Super Zombie: Hola.. mi creador.. *sonriendo*

Dr Dexter: Te miras diferente a lo que tenía previsto pero no importa, tienes la apariencia de un Zombie entonces te llamarás Super Zombie..

Super Zombie: me gusta ese nombre.

Dr Dexter: Bueno ya que estas terminado, vas a obedecer todas mis órdenes!

Super Zombie: *salto de la cápsula y se dirigió donde el* Me temo que eso no será posible Doctor... *apuñalo a Dexter que lo dejo en el suelo agarrandose del estomago*

Dr Dexter: *escupió sangre* Que... Estas.. Haciendo *mira donde estaba el Zombie*

Super Zombie: *caminaba hacia la mesa del Doctor* no ve lo que estoy haciendo maestro... *agarra la substancia Z y se las pone a las 3 capsulas* estas 3 chicas que están acá no despertarán en un tiempo pero no le van a prestar atención a sus caprichos

Dr Dexter: Que?! No puedes hacer eso... No tienes idea! Pensé que íbamos a gobernar este país y más tarde el mundo! *sangrando todavia*

Super Zombie: de lo de Conquistar este mundo sigue en mi mente... *sonriendo malevolicamente* pero usted doctor me va retardar mis pasos de la conquista! *se fue volando de la ventana*

Dr Dexter: Maldito... Me las vas a pagar... *cayo en el suelo muerto*

*Fin del Flashback*

Super Zombie: Así fue como yo nací, acabe con la vida de mi creador, fui sigilosamente a esta ciudad a morder gente para convertirlas en Zombies..

Los 4 guerreros estaban sorprendidos por lo que va de la historia de super como mato a su propio Creador y el era el responsable de la aparición Zombie, estaban con miedo también que tenía ADN de los Guerreros más fuertes del pasado, y también se estaba preguntado si tenían sangre saiyajin

Super Zombie: Habían una persona que estaba peleando para que no lo convirtiera, y no dejaba de hablar de que sus hijos me iban a derrotar para proteger la tierra Blas blah pura patrañas!

Eso puso todos en shock especialmente a Corey! No podía creer que Super era el responsable de la muerte de su madre y padre, la sangre le estaba hirviendo por dentro, dejo salir una lágrima y le dijo.

Corey: *apretando los puños y enojado* Eres un maldito! No tienes idea en todo lo que la gente tiene que sufrir cuando uno pierde su familia...

De ahí fue cuando Super supo que el era ese chico que lo iba derrotar el que tanto mencionaba esa persona que no se dejaba morder muy facilmente

Super Zombie: Todos tendremos que perder algo temprano, y tu *señalando a Corey* ya lo perdistes, tu padre no sabe de lo que estaba hablando mi poder es inconparable! Si piensas que estoy equivocado porque no me atacas con todas tus fuerzas *abrió sus brazos haciéndole burla*

Corey ya estaba enfadado, no aguantaba lo quería acabar en el mismo momento y lo iba hacer

Corey: NO TE BURLES DE MI PADRE! *enojado activó el sharingan*

Mary: COREY! No lo agas! Es el demasiado poderoso! *preocupada y gritandole*

Super Zombie: *en su mente* El sharingan eh? Esto es interesante..

Corey no le hizo caso y dijo las palabras que nadie se esparaba

Corey: Kaioken Aumentado 4 veces!

El suelo comenzaba a temblar de una forma terrible, el poder Corey había incrementado al máximo, el sabía que si usaba el Kaioken aumentado 3 veces o más su cuerpo no podía aguantar el poder masivo pero no le importaba, el quería acabar con super por matar a su padre.

Zack: Este idiota.. No sabe que si lo usa así va quedar inmobil al final! *cubriendose la cara de las ráfagas de viento*

Denise: Corey! No lo agas! * cubriendo se la cara

Corey: Tengo que arriesgarme! Kage Bushin No Jutsu!

Salio otro clon a par de el y comenzó a recolectar energía de viento para reformar su técnica. Comenzó a formar el Rasengan y lo comenzó a fusionar con el elemento viento del clon, el rase fan comenzó a hacer un viento agudo que sonaba por toda la ciudad, las ráfagas se hacían fuerte que hasta hicieron mover a los 3 guerreros!

Corey *levanto sus manos* Futon Rasenshuriken!

Super Zombie: mezclo su técnica con el elemento aire, interesante...

Zack: *en su mente* Corey no pudo controlar la técnica hace una semana pero ahora parece que la puede usar bien...

Denise: *en su mente* increíble la gran densidad de Ki y Chakra esperemos que funcione...

Mary: Corey.. *poniendo sus manos en el pecho y preocupada*

Corey: Este es tu fin! Aghhhhhh!

Corey desapareció a una velocidad que pasaba la del sonido, ni los guerreros Uchihas con el sharingan pudieron seguir los movimientos, en un segundo Corey apareció a la par de super y aventó el rasenshuriken al estómago de el

Corey: Arghhhhhhh!

grito con todo su poder para que fuera atrapado en la técnica, se pasó llevando a super 500m de dónde estaban, cuando detono creo una esfera de viento demasiada fuerte que tubo ser contenida para que no destruyera otra parte de la ciudad, los vientos eran terriblemente fuertes.

Zack, Mary y Denise: ugh! *cubriendose de la explosión*

la explosión duro un minuto se dispersó y se miraba a un Corey cerca del cráter muy cansado y adolorido.

Corey: *cansado y agarrandose del brazo* he.. He... Parece que gaste todo mi Ki y Chakra en la técnica, su no hubiera controlado la explosión, la mayoría de Los Ángeles estuviera en un cráter.. Pero bueno latín está muer...

Corey y los demás vieron a una figura flotado del cráter, y quedaron en un shock horrible y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que el propio Super Zombie sólo con un rasguño en la cara

Mary: *con miedo* Imposible...

Zack: Como pudo sobreviví ese ataque directamente! *en shock*

Denise: Es muy poderoso!

Corey: imposible... Como sobrevivio mi Rasenshuriken con Kaioken Aumentado 4 veces *cayo al suelo a dolorido de su cuerpo*

Super Zombie: te felicito eres la primera persona que me ase un rasguño *señalando su cara* pero también me puedo curar automáticamente! *su herida se estaba curando*

Todos: Que!?

Super Zombie: Además Corey Uchiha, tu Kaioken es una técnica impresionante, pero parece que te dejo muy débil y tu rasenshuriken es poderosa pero *apareció a la par de el* No es suficiente para derrotarme, además no estoy usando ni el 25% de mi poder!

Corey: Que!? *en shock*

Denise: Que!? No esta usando la fracción de su poder! *impresionada*

Corey: Esta mintiendo! *no quería creer*

Super Zombie: Tu crees que estoy mintiendo? *burlándose*

Super comenzó a darle unos ataques combo con sólo sus pies, a una velocidad que sobrepasaba el sonido con mucha facilidad, después en el aire le tiró bolas de energía, cuando se miraba cuando Corey ya no podía, super le tiró una patada en la cabeza para que cayera al suelo a una velocidad rápida.

Mary: COREY! * salió volando a agarrarlo* estas bien!?

Corey: *sangrando de muchas partes de su cuerpo* Si...eso creo...

Zack: Acabo con Corey con una gran facilidad! *impresionado*

Denise: *apretando los puños y en su mente* que hacemos! Corey esta gravemente herido! su poder es incomparable! tenemos que salir de aquí.

Super aterrizo donde estaban los demás, todos se iban a poner en posición de batalla pero les sorprendió los que le dijo el Zombie

Super Zombie: a pesar que su nivel de poder sea muy bajo me impresionan sus técnicas, les propongo algo, les voy a dar 2 semanas para que entrenen para poder llegar a mi nivel, si me destruyen, el país vivirá en paz y los Zombies que están en otra ciudades desaparecerán, pero si los mato, el planeta entero será esclavizado por mi!

Todos estaban impresionados de la propuesta de super algunas no querían aceptar por que se estaban jugando el destino de la tierra! Pero alguien inesperado respondió con un si.

Corey: Acepto...!

Mary: Corey!?

Zack: Que estas haciendo!? *aun impresionado de la respuesta de Corey*

Corey: No se preocupen descubrirémos alguna manera de entrenar para ser más fuertes además nuestra sangre saiyajin corre entre nosotros... *aun gravemente herido se paro*

Super Zombie: Vaya, vaya no pensaría que viniera de ti niño! Bueno tiene 2 semanas, los esperare en el gran cañón en Texas no me moveré de ahí pero todos mis Zombies van a esta en otras ciudades. No creo que vayan a todas las ciudades ustedes a acabarlos..

Denise: Tsf.. Esta bien.. *en su mente* queremos ayudar a la gente atacada por los Zombies pero perderemos tiempo.. Además llamaremos mucho la atención por los medios.*

Super Zombie: ya se pueden retirar...

Los 4 guerreros se fueron volando hacia corporación cápsula la casa, Mary se llevaba a un Corey muy herido y sangrando, todos tenían en su mente que clase de entrenamiento iban a hacer sin su sensei. No fue mucho cuando llegaron de regreso a Corporación cápsula, no estaba en ruinas como otras casas, estaba en un buen estado, entraron a la casa para ver si había comida y cosas útiles para vivir por un tiempo.

Mary puso a Corey en el sofá y le dio una Semilla del Hermitaño.

Mary: Corey cómetela, te ayudara a recuperarte

Corey: Gracias.. *comiendose la semilla*

Cuando se la término de comer, sus heridas habían desparecido, su energía había volvió, se sentía más fuerte que antes.

Denise: Vaya Corey, tu energía a incrementado el doble que antes! *sonriéndole*

Corey: Gracias! *Puso sus manos en el cuello* Donde esta Zack? *con curiosidad*

Denise: Esta buscando comida, es mejor que te relajes! No quieres preocupar a tu hermana después de lo que hicistes! *tono de preocupada*

Corey: Si tienes razón.. Pero ahora que haremos.? *algo preocupado*

Denise: uhmmm.. *pensando* Ah lo se tengo una idea!

Que clase de idea tendrá Denise en su mente. Como se van a preparar nuestros héroes a este individuo que pudo aguantar un Kaioken aumentado 4 veces, podrán detenerlo, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Zombie Z!

Y CORTE! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, ME TOMO UN DÍA COMPLETO EN HACERLO, ALFIN USO EL FLASHBACK PERO NO LO USARE MUY SEGUIDO PORQUE PUEDE ABURRIR, COREY SE PASÓ CON SU TÉCNICA PERO SUPER AGUANTO ESE ATAQUE COMO SI NADA JAJAJA BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS NIVELES DE PODER POR AHORITA RECUERDEN NO SON OFICIALES!

Corey: 410 (Kaioken X4) 1620 (Zenkai boost) 820

Denise: 405

Zack: 410

Mary: 405

Super Zombie Tranquilo: 4000

Dr Dexter: 10

LE DI A COREY UN ZENKAI BOOST POR QUE EL ES UN SAIYAJIN AL IGUAL QUE TODOS ELLOS VAN A RECIBIR UNO TARDE O TEMPRANO, VAN HABER SORPRESAS, Y QUIZÁS NUEVOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS POR MI PERO CON APARIENCIA Y ESTILO DE DRAGÓN BALL Z, BUENO ME RETIRO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	7. Gravedad Aumentada!

**Hola a todos, Quien podría creer que llegaría a mi séptimo capítulo de este fanfic, ya casi estamos cerca del final de la primera saga, como vieron en el Flashback de Super he pensado usar a ellas (no voy a decir los nombres hasta el final de la saga) pero bueno esta capítulo no va ser mucho de acción, va ser más de entrenamiento y planes para la pelea final de Los jóvenes Uchihas contra Super Zombie pero bueno comenzamos con el Capítulo, por favor en darle follow o me gusta sería de mucha ayuda para seguir con este Fanfic bueno comenzamos con la introducción**

**Sasuke: Oye dobe porque debo que hacer la presentación yo? *siendo molesto como siempre***

**Autor: Porque si Sasuke! Si no me haces caso no vas a salir en este Fanfic! Que quede claro?**

**Sasuke: Esta bien... *mirando a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball, Naruto, Sonic y más elementos anime que se usarán en esta historia..**

**Autor: Muchas gracias Sasuke *sonriendo sarcasticamente* si no quieres hacer esto tienes que ganarme en Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution que te parece!?**

**Sasuke: Hmph trato echo!**

**Autor: bueno chicos me voy a jugar Naruto para darle una paliza a Sasuke en el juego jajaj bueno que comienze el capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 7: Gravedad Aumentada!**

Nuestros héroes estaban reunidos en la casa de Zack y Denise, después de haber regresado vivos del encuentro contra Super Zombien, tenían que encontrar un método que los ayudara a vencerlo, hasta que Denise vino con una idea..

Denise: Creo que ya encontré un método pero nose si sigue ahí después de que los Zombies invadieran mi casa...

Corey: *Interesado en el tema* De que se trata ese método...

Denise: Zack! Recuerdas la nota que nos dejo nuestro padre verdad?

Zack: Si! Además acá la tengo porque? *le paso la nota a Denise*

Denise: Aquí dice en esta parte de la nota "Hay una cápsula que les ayudará en su destino, la usarán cuando estén listos, esa cápsula está en el sótano donde yo hago mis proyectos."

Zack: entonces esa cápsula está donde hacia sus proyectos papa? *curioso*

Denise: Me imagino, casi nadie va donde trabaja papá, además esa puerta siempre se mantiene segura. *levantando un dedo*

Mary: y tienen la llave para entrar? *mirando a los 2*

Zack: No la tenemos pero podemos destruirla para entrar *dando una gran sonrisa*

Corey: Bueno que estamos esperando vamos a buscarla! *emocionado*

Antes que todos se dirigieran al sótano de Corporación Cápsula, Corey se puso otro Gi color naranja con una camisa azul manga larga porque la otra se había destruido sólo dejando casi sin la mitad, se mostraban los músculos que tenía, muy formados, después de cambiarse se dirigió donde estaban sus amigos que estaban buscando la cápsula, después de 10 minutos Mary encontró una mini cápsula que era el tamaño de su dedo.

Mary: Creo que ya encontré lo que tanto buscábamos! *dijo emocionadamente*

Denise: *miro la capsula* Están seguros que esta pequeña cápsula nos ayudara

Corey: nunca lo sabremos sino la activamos *cruzando sus brazos*

Denise: Esta bien aquí va *Activo la cápsula y la lanzo*

*POOF*

Salio mucho humo que dificultaba la vista de los Uchiha después de 10 segundos el humo se habían dispersado y de su sorpresa de todos estaba una nave que cabía exactamente en el sótano, tenía una forma redonda pero amplia tenía dos pisos, Mary se preguntaba como diablos cabía una nave así pero no importaba, lo que importaba era si este era el método para entrenar.

Zack: Wow nuestro padre inventó algo así! *todavía impresionado*

Mary: Como una nave como esta nos va ayudar en el entrenamiento?!

Denise: Nunca lo sabremos si no entramos..

Todos subieron a la nave que estaba con la puerta abierta y de sorpresa de ellos la computadora de la nave los recibió.

Computadora: Hola, bienvenidos a la Camara de gravedad.

Corey: Cámara de gravedad? *interesado*

Mary: Increíble una cámara de gravedad, quizás este sea nuestro método que necesitamos para entrenar *en su mente*

Computadora: Los controles para configurar la gravedad están en el centro de este piso

Todos miraron el centro del esta piso y se encontraba un monitor con muchos botones y una pantalla de configuración.

Computadora: la gravedad acá pueda llegar hasta 500G. Y también viene con 2 tanques de curación que cura todas las heridas de gravedad, y también viene incluido trajes de entrenamiento que son durables en batallas.

Todos estaban en shock de lo que estaban escuchando, La gravedad se podía configurar hasta 500G, esa gravedad era de monstruos pero sabían que Su sensei podía aguantar eso sin problemas! Les gustó lo del tanque de curación cuando se queden sin semilla del hermitaño podían usarlo para curarse, y querían ver como eran los trajes de entrenamiento, entonces todos bajaron al piso de abajo donde se encontraban los tanques de curación que tenía una máscara para poder respirar, tiene el espacio cómodo para estar ahí, de ahí se dirigieron al armario donde estaba los trajes de entrenamiento, venía con un traje azul elástico que se estiraba a cualquier tamaño, una armadura se miraba pequeña pero descubrieron también que era elástica y durable, venían guantes blancos y botas de combate blancas, Zack y Corey no dudaron dos veces y se pusieron el traje de entrenamiento se sentían muy ligeros y muy cómodo, Denise y Mary se pusieron el de la chicas a diferencia del traje elástico azul era negro, sólo le llegaban a las rodillas pero todo lo demás era igual al de los chicos

Corey: estos trajes me gustan! *movía sus brazos para ver si no le incomodaba*

Mary: Estoy de acuerdo! Son muy cómodos! * mirándose en el espejo*

Denise: esto nos va hacer mucha ayuda en esta dos semanas de entrenamiento!

Zack: Entonces que gravedad vamos a comenzar a entrenar

Denise: Bueno se que 500G es imposible que lo hagamos ahora porque acabaríamos aplastado, será mejor que comenzáramos con 10G y la otra semana con 20G.

Mary: Estas segura que podemos aguantar 10G?

Corey: Claro además nuestros cuerpos están adaptados a aguantar cosas que se miran imposible de hacer! *soriendo*

Mary: tienes razón hermanó. Hay que hacer esto para proteger el país y la tierra!

Zack: bueno comenzemos el entrenamiento!

Después todos se dirigieron al piso principal donde estaba la máquina de configuración pusieron los dígitos 10G para comenzar el entrenamiento

Computadora: Gravedad aumentada por 10 veces comenzando.

Todos voltearon hacia arriba al escuchar un sonido agudo, y derrepente todos cayeron al suelo de rodilla al sentirse 10 veces más pesado!

Corey: Wow... Que.. Dificultad.. * a puras penas se pudo levantar*

Zack: Me.. Siento... Muy pesado.. *con dificultad*

Mary: Mejor.. Usemos el kaioken.. Para movernos mejor.. *todavía estaba de rodillas*

Denise: Tienes.. Razón.. Todos! Activen su Kaioken... * se trataba de levantar*

Todos apretaron sus puños y gritaron

Todos: Kaioken!

Aparecio una aura roja en todos ellos, ya se podían mover pero no a su velocidad maxima!

Zack: Hasta con el Kaioken todavía nos cuesta movernos a nuestra velocidad

Corey: por eso hay que entrenar duro dominar esta gravedad sin el kaioken, pero este día será una excepción en usarlo para movernos.

Denise: Bueno comencemos el entrenamiento!

Asi fue que nuestros héroes comenzaron el entrenamiento, no querían usar ataques de energía o jutsus porque no querían destruir la nave, entonces decidieron sólo entrenar físicamente, Al los 3 días ya no estaban usando el kaioken para aguantar la gravedad, entrenaban entre sí en combates amistosos para superarse entre sí, Corey peleaba la mayoría de veces con Zack por que se consideraban rivales y mejores amigos, también pasaba lo mismo entre Mary y Denise entrenaban para superarse y no depender de sus hermanos menores.

Al final de la semana ya sentían la gravedad aumentada 10 veces como una caminada normal, entonces decidieron desactivarla para ver como se sentía sentir de regreso a la gravedad normal

Denise: Computadora desactiva la gravedad aumentada 10 veces a gravedad normal!

Computadora: Desactivando gravedad..

Se comenzaba a desactivando la gravedad, cuando terminó el proceso no lo podían creer, se sentían más ligeros que nunca!

Corey: Increíble! *tiraba puños a una velocidad que superaba el sonido*

Zack: Me siento muy ligero.. *comenzaba a saltar y moverse rapido*

Mary: al parecer el entrenamiento si funciono después de todo *se miraba a sí misma*

Corey: hay algo que quiero investigar primero! *apretando los puños*

Todos miraron a Corey y dudaron que era lo que tenía planeado hacer, derrepente salió una aura roja y fuerte alrededor de Corey

Corey: Kaioken aumentado 4 Veces!

Mary: Parece que Corey puede aguantar el Kaioken aumentado 4 veces

Corey: *en su mente* No me duele, voy a tener que avanzar más y buscar mi límite!

Corey: Kaioken aumentado 6 veces!

El aura de Corey se hacía más grande de lo que era, todos sintieron que su poder había incrementado por mucho pero Corey no se sentía satisfecho, no encontraba el dolor entonces lo tomo a otro nivel.

Corey: Kaioken aumentado 7 veces!

La aura se oso más fuerte,Myanmar comenzaba a destruir el piso del sótano, los vientos se hacían más fuertes, ahí fue cuando Corey sintió un poco de dolor.

Corey: *en su mente* con que este es mi límite! esto no es suficiente! si Super Pudo aguantar un Kaioken aumentado 4 veces con mucha facilidad, este no hará mucho efecto en sí, necesito entrenar más para llegar aumentar el Kaioken a 10 veces *desactivo el kaioken*

Zack: Si Corey pudo entonces nosotros podemos llegar a ese nivel, ya que entrenamos todos al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera

Corey: Ustedes también pueden llegar a aumentado 7 veces, pero creo que nuestro nivel de poder todavía no sería suficiente para acabar con súper *en tono serio*

Mary: Que te hace pensar que nuestro nivel de pelea todavía no sería suficiente?

Corey: Bueno, el kaioken aumentado 4 veces era nuestro máximo antes del entrenamiento, y super hizo ver ese ataque como un juego de niños, y se que nuestro poder basé a aumentado más pero no rivalizaríamos el nivel de poder de super, además el dijo que sólo usó menos del 25% al protegerse de mi Rasenshuriken, y creo que no estaba mintiendo. *con cara seria*

Denise: Wow Corey sólo teniendo 10 años y ya actúas como un líder jajaj *sonriendo*

Corey: Jeje Gracias *sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza*

Zack: Corey tiene razón nuestros poderes ahora no serán suficiente para vencerlo, tenemos otra semana más para entrenar en la gravedad aumentada 20 veces, será difícil pero los frutos son los que vale más.

Mary: Tienes razón, pero antes de comenzar vamos a comer algo tengo hambre jeje *sonriendo con pena*

*Todos los estómagos sonaron*

Corey: bueno vamos a come... *interrumpido*

Nuestros Héroes escucharon una voz en sus mentes, estaban buscando quien era pero no encontraron a nadie..

Goku: Chicos soy yo!

Todos: Goku-Sensei!?

Corey: Goku-Sensei donde esta?! No lo encontramos!

Goku: Jejeje no estoy en la tierra, les estoy hablando del otro mundo telepáticamente gracias a Kaio-Sama

Kaio-Sama: No hay problema Goku. *sonriendo*

Zack: y a que se debe esta llamada Goku-Sensei?

Goku: He esta viendo su entrenamiento que han echo esta semana, y veo que se han echo muy fuertes! Estoy orgulloso

Todos sonrieron y Dijieron gracias con una sonrisa

Goku: Bueno la razón por que les estoy hablando es que, Encontramos la reencarnación de Naruto y Sasuke!

Denise: Deveras! De quien se trata? *curiosa*

Goku: Bueno creo que tu y Mary ya conician esta persona antes! El primero se llama Erza Uzumaki, el tiene a Kurama dentro de el y la Otra se llama Ashley Uchiha ella tiene su sangre y es Saiyajin, a diferencia de ustedes tiene algo divino adentro de ella que no lo pude identificar pero Urd Me ayudara!

Las Chicas quedaron Sorprendidas, al saber que sus viejos Compañeros eran la reencarnación de Naruto y Sasuke! Corey tenía curiosidad y les pregunto a su hermana quienes eran esas personas

Mary: Erza Uzumaki Era uno de mis compañeros de clase, es uno de los más inteligentes del Estado, dicen que tiene comunicación con la naturaleza

Goku: Naruto me menciono que ese chico tiene abilidades con la naturaleza, el usa el chakra.

Corey: Bueno *cruzando los brazos* se supone que ya no hay más saiyajines en este planeta, como es posible que este otro?

Goku: Al parecer esa Fuerza divina que está dentro de ella, la hizo Saiyajin al nacer nose mucha información de ella pero también tiene sangre Uchiha, por eso Sasuke me dijo que les dijera a ustedes que la fueran a buscar.

Mary: Corey, Ashley Uchiha no es relacionada con nosotros pero viene del clan nuestro que existía haces muchas generaciones atrás, Ella era mi compañera de clases muy buena amiga, ella es una experta en medicación nos puede hacer mucha ayuda.

Goku: Bueno les dejó el encargo a ustedes, recuerden entrenen mucho porque se les aproxima una pelea que decidirá el destino de la tierra.. *interrumpido por Zack*

Zack: Goku-Sensei creer que nos podríamos comunicar más seguido si le gritamos o a Kaio-Sama

Goku *Con una sonrisa* Claro yo siempre paso donde kaio-sama todo el tiempo, sólo tienen que contactarse conmigo! Bueno tengo que irme Adiós!

Todos: Adiós Goku- Sensei!

se terminó la conversación todos quedaron en silencio cuando iban en camino a la cocina hasta que Corey rompió el silenco

Corey *poniendo las manos detrás de su cuello* Bueno entonces que vamos a hacer?

Mary: Vamos a dar unas visitas mañana *soriendo*

*En el Otro Mundo*

Goku se había ido del planeta de Kaio-Sama en búsqueda de Urd y hablar sobre el tema de la energía divina que sintió en ella y lo ayo familiar, usó la tele transportación para llegar en un zas, Urd como siempre contenta recibió al Dios del Universo

Urd: *Sonriendo* que es lo que te trae acá Goku-Sama?

Urd La diosa del Cielo y del otro Mundo, tiene pelo Gris largo que le llega a su cintura, tiene un diamante en su frente, tiene puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y un bastón que tenía una esfera roja.

Goku *sonriéndole de regreso* Hola Urd-Sama, bueno mi visita se debe que en la tierra he sentido una fuerza divina, es muy débil pero se me hace conocida y se encuentra en la reencarnación de Sasuke..

Urd: Mmmh Dijistes que es familiar.. *pensando*

Goku: Si no he sentido una energía divina así hace 12 años, No cree que será una de las Diosas que Se sacrificaron al sellar a los Vintage del viejo infierno?

Cuando Urd escucho eso de Goku se puso a pensar si era el escuadrón de Diosas que habían desaparecido después de Sellar a las Vintage y Weiss del Viejo infierno que tuvieron problemas en combatir y proteger los portales entre el Cielo, El mundo real y el Infierno.

Urd: Pero se supone que ella desaparecieron al sellar a los Weiss. *con mirada algo seria*

Goku: Al parecer sobrevivieron al sellado y están dispersadas en otros cuerpos humanos.

Urd: es lo más probable.

Goku: *sonriendo* Pero tarde o temprano alguien las va a ayudar a recuperar sus poderes!

Urd: *sonriendo* Eso espero han pasado 12 años en no ver a las hermanas Júpiter, se supone que único que les puede regresar su poder es El Niño elegido

Goku: Oh en eso no se tiene que preocupar!

Urd: *Interesada* Goku.. No me digas que ya encontrastes al niño elegido de la profecía que creastes!?

Goku: Si lo he encontrado, te lo presentare un día pero tengo que irme a buscar a Naruto y Sasuke a contarles sobre la noticia!

Urd: Bueno Goku-Sama que tengas un buen viaje *sonriendole y moviendo las manos*

Goku: Adios! *Salio volando*

Goku: *en su mente* Corey estoy 100% Seguro que tu eres mi heredero, El Niño elegido que ayudara a mantener paz en las 3 realidades, sólo espero que trates bien a las Hermanas Júpiter se pueden poner celosas sí sales con una y después la otra, pero me imagino que no le van a hacer nada jejeje quien sabe!

Asi es como nuestros héroes recibieron valiosa información de las Reencarnaciones de los Legendarios Shinobis, Y de sorpresa son viejos amigos de Denise y Mary, serán ellos de mucha ayuda? Aceptarán ir al equipo Uchiha-Saiyajines? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo de Zombie Z!

Y CORTE! ESTE CAPÍTULO DI MUCHA INFORMACIÓN VALIOSA, LAS REENCARNACIONES DE NARUTO Y SASUKE SON PERSONAJES OC QUE INVENTE, SI NO SABEN QUIENES SON LAS HERMANAS JÚPITER LES RECOMIENDO QUE MIREN "The World Only God Knows" POR AHORA NO LAS VOY A MECIONAR HASTA QUE ASHLEY LA DESCUBRA Y OTRAS HERMANAS VAN A APARECER MUY PRONTO PERO NO EN LAS PRIMERAS SAGAS, Y LO QUE GOKU DECÍA DE QUE SE PONEN CELOSAS ES QUE COREY VA TENER QUE CONQUISTAR A LAS CHICAS QUE TIENEN A LAS DIOSAS, PERO ESO VA SER OTRO DÍA CUANDO YA LLEGUEMOS BUENO ACÁ LOS NIVELES DE PODER DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, LOS VEO PRONTO! SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA!

Despues del Entrenamiento 10G

Corey: 3,000 (Kaioken X7) 21,000

Zack: 2,800

Denise: 2,500

Mary: 2,500

Goku: (tranquilo) 5,000

Urd: (tranquila) 5,000


	8. Viejos Amigos

Hola de** Nuevo, espero que este bien por que yo lo estoy, ya sólo falta 4 capítulos para el final de la primera saga! He estado viendo que algunas personas no les gusta mi primer capítulo y lo entiendo hay gente que no le gusta :( pero bueno cada uno tiene los gusto y la gente que me ha seguido se les agradece mucho, les prometo que no los voy a defraudar, voy a tratar de mejorar y hacer los capítulos más interesantes que antes :) Pero bueno comenzamos con la introducción!**

**Urd: Quiere que haga los honores yo autor?**

**Autor: *sonriendo* Claro Urd sería un honor que tu lo hicieras además eres una Diosa **

**Urd: *algo Sonrojada* jeje gracias! *mirando al publico* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows y más elementos anime que serán mencionado en este Fanfic**

**Autor: Bueno comencemos con el capítulo! **

**CAPITULO 8: Viejos Amigos**

Era una mañana fresca de primavera en Los Ángeles, no era de mucho placer por que la cuidad estaba casi destruida por los Ataques Zombies y las técnicas de nuestros héroes que gracias a ellos eliminaron a toda la población de Zombies en la ciudad, la gente de la ciudad ya están saliendo de sus refugios para ver si ya no había más peligro y comenzar desde cero y reconstruir la ciudad.

En la corporación cápsula ya estaban despiertas Mary y Denise preparando Desayuno para ellas misma y sus hermanos que estaban dormidos, entonces decidieron encender la radio para escuchar las noticias de lo que esta occuriendo.

Radio: Estados Unidos esta en emergencia nacional por diferentes ataques Zombies en las mayores Ciudades, Nueva York, Washington DC, Miami, San Francisco, Houston y muchas más, se reportan más de alrededor de un Millón de muertos que se han convertido en Zombies, Han ávido reportes de que cuatro individuos acabaron con todos los Zombies de Los Ángeles con sus propias manos, La comunidad les da las gracias por liberarnos ustedes son nuestros héroes! *Denise apago la Radio*

Denise: *algo molesta* que mal! Si no fuera por el maldito de Super, todo esto no estuviera pasando.

Mary: *miraba a Denise* Si tienes razón pero liberamos nuestra ciudad *toco el hombro de ella* No te preocupes cuando acabemos con Super todos esos Zombies en el país se habrán desintegrado *sonriendole*

Denise *sonriéndole de regreso* si tienes razón mejor amiga! *le dio un abrazo a Mary*

Mary: Además ya nos proclaman héroes de este estado *contenta*

Denise: Lo se pero no queremos llamar mucho la atención de la prensa por que si saben nuestra identidad no nos dejaran en paz *tono serio* además no quiero fama! yo sólo quiero proteger a mi hermano, a ti y Corey.

Mary: parece que tenemos la misma meta, además nuestros hermanos no les gusta la fama jejeje *riendose*

Denise: Hablando de ellos será mejor que los despertemos

Mary: Si!

Después de haber echo el desayuno se dirigieron a despertar a sus hermanos para comer, Luego que se levantaron salieron corriendo a la cocina a buscar la comida, todos comenzaron a comer, al ser casi 100% saiyajin, habían comido más de 10 platos cada uno porque no querían acabársela en una sentada, entonces después de comer comenzaron a charlar sobre el Tema de Erza y Ashley

Corey: *poniedo sus brazos en la cabeza* entonces como los vamos a encontrar si ni sabemos donde están!

Denise: yo se donde vive Erza, nos va a hacer más fácil de encontrarlo gracias a la técnica de sentir energía que nos enseño Goku-Sensei.

Mary: Y Yo conozco donde vive Ashley, y Denise tiene razón podemos sentir la energía de otros y eso se nos hará más fácil para encontrarlos!

Zack: bueno pero creen ustedes que van a aceptar estar en el equipo?

Denise: No estamos seguras pero como somos amigos de la infancia, van a dudar al inicio pero al final van a aceptar!

Corey *se levanto* Un momento! No sabemos todavía si están vivos, recuerden que ha pasado un mes desde que ha comenzado la Apocalipsis!

Todos quedaron en un silencio profundo hasta que Mary lo rompió

Mary: No creo! Recuerden que Goku-Sensei dijo que están vivos por su sangre que tiene, además no creo que caigan tan fácilmente

Zack: Bueno eso es cierto, entonces tendremos que dividirnos en equipo de dos

Denise: Zack tu iras conmigo a San Diego ahí esta viviendo Erza y Ustedes dos vaya a San Francisco me imagino que habrán unos Zombies ahí invadiendo y con el poder que tiene podrán hacerlos cenizas solo con una pequeña bola de energía *sonriendo* (recuerden que entrenaron gravedad aumentada 10 veces)

Corey: Bueno que estamos esperando, hay que buscarlos para volver a nuestro entrenamiento!

Todos: Si!

Todos se fueron a poner los Gi que les dio Goku y salieron volando a diferentes direcciones, Zack y Denise a San Diego que les Quedaba 5 minutos o menos volando normal y Corey y Mary A San Francisco

*San Francisco*

Corey y Mary no les tomo ni dos minutos en llegar sin poner más Ki para volar más rápido estaban todavía en shock por el entrenamiento en la gravedad aumentada 10 se habían hecho más rápido que antes, volviendo al tema habían llegado a San Francisco sin problemas, al su alrededor veían Zombies pero las autoridades se estaban encargando en eso, no querían llamar la atención de que 2 niños uno de 10 años y otra de 12 años pudieran volar a velocidad del sonido, lanzar energías de sus manos, y técnicas que pudieran destruir ciudades sin no la controlan, pasaron 5 minutos en la búsqueda del el Ki de Ashley hasta que Mary la reconoció y salieron volando a esa dirección!

Mary: Ya llegamos a la casa de Ashley Uchiha! *señalo a la casa de ella*

Corey: estas segura?

Mary: Corey si no fuera por el Ki nunca la encontraríamos además ella es vieja amiga mía *bromeando*

Corey: Ok está bien te creo *sacándole la lengua*

Mary: *en su mente y sonriendo* Nunca va a cambiar jeje, puede ser un líder y cuidar a sus seres queridos en batallas pero su actitud infantil no va a cambiar, ya me imagino cuando ya tenga 13 o 14 las chicas le van a prestar mucha atención y el no se dará cuenta!

Mary: *miro a Corey* bueno toquemos

Tocaron el timbre una ves, nadie respondió la puerta hasta que una vos femenina dijo "Quien es?"

Mary: Adivina *sonriendo*

Entonces la persona abrió la puerta despacio y se mostraba una chica casi la edad de Corey pero un año mayor, Tenía pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros, camisa roja que no le cubría el ombligo, jeans negros, zapatos gris, unos guantes que no le cubrían los dedos y una cadena en su cintura, A sorpresa de Corey sus ojos eran rojos tenía dos puntos en cada lado y uno en el medio, entonces supo que ella era poseedora del famoso Sharingan

Ashley: Mary.. Uchiha eres tu? *dijo en un tono de voz sospechando todavia*

Mary: *sonriendole* A quien más ibas a esperar en el medio de la Apocalipsis vieja amiga!

Ashley se le salió una lágrima al ver que su mejor amiga esta viva, entonces fue hacia donde ella y le dio un gran abrazo!

Ashley: *contenta* Que bueno verte de regreso Mary, yo pensaba que ibas a morir en este Infierno!

Mary: Yo pensaba lo mismo pero que bueno que estés bien!

Derrepente Mary vio los ojos de Ashley, y noto que el Sharingan de ella estaba activado y le comenzó a preguntar..

Mary: Ashley no te has fijado que tus ojos han cambiado a rojo, porque yo recuerdo que antes eran color Café que paso (Mary sabía que era ese el Sharingan)

Ashley: *algo triste* por que no pasan y les explico adentro la historia

Mary: Esta bien *algo preocupada*

Mary y Corey pasaron adentro de la casa de Ashley, se miraban algunas ventanas rotas, sospecharon que eran los Zombies, no querían saber que había pasado acá, pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que La joven Uchiha rompió el hielo

Ashley: Mary quien es ese chico que viene contigo? *curiosa*

Mary: *miro a Corey* Oh el es mi hermano menor Corey *sonrio*

Corey: Hola *dijo con algo de pena*

Ashley: eres muy bonito igual a tu hermana jejej *le sonrió tocándole la cabeza*

Corey y Mary sonrojaron un poco a lo que le dijo Ashley a Corey aunque Podía ser un cabeza hueca con las chicas siempre sabe tratarlas bien

Corey: Gracias *puso una sonrisa grande que iso a Ashley sonrojarse*

Llegaron a la sala a sentarse y Ashley comenzó hablarle a los jóvenes saiyajines de cómo ella obtuvo los ojos, ella había regresado de la escuela donde ella iba se encontró con un Zombie en la calle que la iba a atacar pero sus padres llegaron a tiempo para protegerla, ella no podía aguantar el dolor de ver el horror como sus padres estaban siendo convertidos en Zombies, fue a su casa a recolectar municiones para sobrevivir la Apocalipsis y les contó como ha pasado sobreviviendo todo este mes cuando se miró un día en el espejo se dio cuenta que sus ojos habían cambiado a unos rojos, pensó que estos ojos le dio la valentía se seguir adelante

Mary: A nosotros también nos pasó eso, hemos sufrido mucho en esta Apocalipsis pero nunca nos rendimos para seguir adelante y acabar con esta invasión! *tono serio*

Ashley: Se nota tu ambición Mary pero como piensan acabar con los Zombies son muchos ni con estos ojos *señalandose a sus ojos* puedo terminarlos!

Corey: *pequeña sonrisa* no eres la única que tiene esos ojos ,

Ashley: *sorprendida* Imposible esta bromeando!

Corey: Será que este bromeando? *sonrio y cerró sus ojos*

SHARINGAN!

Corey abrió sus ojos y los tenía del mismo color de Ashley, esta ves el sharingan de Corey ya era maduro a pesar de su edad, Ashley estaba en shock al ver que un niño menor que ella tenga esos ojos que le dan una valentía para seguir adelante

Mary: tampoco el es el único *cerro sus ojos y después los abrió y los tenía rojo igual a Corey y Ashley*

Ashley: increíble, yo pensaba que era la única que los tenía pero ya no dudo más de ustedes jejej

Derrepente Corey sintió un par de Ki's malignos que se dirigían a esta dirección, se levantó y dijo

Corey: *serio* parece que tenemos compañía!

Ashley: Como sabes si hay personas si no hay nadie afue...

La puerta había sido destruida por unos Zombies y comenzaban a entrar Corey sólo sonreía y camino hacia donde los Zombies, Mary sabía que Corey podía acabarlos en un zas pero Ashley sólo vio como un niño podía acabar con esos monstruos y estaba nerviosa y le grito

Ashley: Corey! Qué estas haciendo vas a morir! *tomo de preocupada y estaba buscando su pistola en el bolsillo para protegerlo*

Corey: *le dio una sonrisa pequeña* Yo morir? Ellos son los que van a morir en mis manos, no te preocupes Ashley te voy a proteger a toda costa *le dio un pulgar arriba*

Ashley estaba en shock al escuchar las palabras de el, sonaban como un héroe que protege a sus suertes queridos, la cálida sonrisa que le dio la puso algo sonroja, agarro sus manos y se las puso en su pecho preocupada pero confiando en el

Mary: *sonriendo y mirando a Ashley* Ashley no te preocupes Corey va a estar bien sólo observa.

Ashley todavía dudando de que Corey iba acabar con los Zombies pero confió en las palabras de el y Mary sólo miraba..

Mientras Corey rodeado de 10 Zombies, comenzaba a aparecer una aura azul de Ki mescalo con Chakra, cubría todo su cuerpo, cubría su cara cruzando sus brazos y dio un grito que incrementó su poder

Corey: Aghhhhhh!

Lanzo sus brazos a direcciones opuestas sacando una onda de viento poderosa que lanzo a los Zombies en diferente direcciones vio como salieron volando los Zombies, sonrió y desapareció a una velocidad increíble, apareció en los aires, los Zombies iban en Slow Montion por la velocidad de Corey, Corey creó 10 clones de sombra y cada uno estaba creando un rasengan en cada mano...

Todos Los Clones de Corey: Toma esto, Rasengan!

Cuando los Zombies recibieron el Rasengan comenzaron a envolverse por la energía de sí misma desintegrando todo Zombie, comenzó a decender de los cielos y vio a su hermana y Ashley afuera de la casa impresionadas por el show que dio Corey

Corey: Bueno que les pareció? *sonriendo*

Mary: Parece que ni usastes la mitad de tu poder basé para eliminarlos! Has mejorado por medio del entrenamiento jejej

Ashley sólo miraba como Corey cambio de forma sería a una sonrisa que la hacía sentir cómoda, no tenía palabra como describir lo que ella vio, sólo se dirijio adonde estaba el y le pego en la cabeza!

Corey grito del dolor por que disminullo los niveles de energía y físicamente a humanos normales y dijo

Corey: Auch auch, eso me dolió *le grito agarrándose la cabeza* por que hicistes eso!?

Ashley *algo sonrojada y enojada* Me hicistes preocuparme mucho idiota! No quería que murieras pero veo que me preocupe mucho, Gracias Corey-Kun por protegerme *sonriendole*

Corey: De.. Nada Ashley.. *en su mente* Chicas... Quien las va a entender *en un tono aburrido*

Mary: *En su mente* Jajajaj parece que Corey va tener dificultades con el amor pero tiene sus formas de complacer a las chicas y ni se da cuenta! *miro a Ashley* entonces Ashley piensas unirte con nosotros y salvar el país y el futuro de la tierra?

Ashley sólo la miro con una cara sería y después le dio una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba sabiendo que la respuesta era si

Mary: Bueno será mejor que volvamos a corporación cápsula, me imagino que Denise ya trajo a Erza Uzumaki

Ashley: Espera! *sorprendida* Dijistes Erza Uzumaki? Nuestro viejo compañero de clases, el inteligente!?

Mary: Si ese mismo!

Ashley: *en su mente* Wow esto se está volviendo más interesante *sorio*

Corey: Bueno no perdamos más tiempo vamos!

Corey Salió volando a toda velocidad mientras Mary se llevaba en su espalda a Ashley que se estaba agarrando bien de ella, Ashley quería aprender a volar para no depender de otros más de Corey, quería aprender esas técnicas que tenía para no depender de nadie,el vieja de regreso a corporación cápsula no duró más de 5 minutos, aterrizaron al frente de la puerta y entraron, De sorpresa ahí estaba Zack, Denise Y el propio Erza Uzumaki!

Ashley: Erza? Eres tu?! *todavía dudando*

Erza: Al parecer si Ashley Uchiha soy yo *sonriendo*

Ashley le dio un abrazo a su viejo amigo que tenía tiempo de no ver de ahí Erza vio a su otra vieja amiga Mary

Erza: Vaya Mary parece que no has cambiado nada! Te miras muy bonita *sonriendole*

Mary: *algo sonrojada* jejeje gracias Erza!

Corey: Oye Zack, como hicieron para convencer a Erza a unirse al Equipo?

Zack: es una larga historia pero valdrá la pena decírtelo.

Entonces Zack comenzó a explicarle a Corey como conoció a Erza, al inicio no confiaba mucho pero cuando les Enseño el Sharingan, Erza les comento que el tenía una técnica ocular llamada Modo Sabio, esa técnica lo hacía comunicar con la naturaleza y le aumentaba su poder 10 veces, y podía mantenerse en esa forma por días, entonces probó su técnica contra Zack en un combate amistoso, Erza no aguanto un minuto por la gran velocidad de Zack gracias a su entrenamiento en la Gravedad aumentada 10 Veces, Erza acepto la derrota y decidió venir con Nosotros

Erza: *miro a Corey* Oh tu debes ser Corey, un gusto! *sonriendo*

Corey: *le dio la mano* un gusto en conocerte también Erza!

Mary: Ahora que ya tenemos el grupo completo, ya tenemos los preparativos para la Pelea que decidirá el destino de este mundo!

Ashley: Cual es el Plan?

Asi fue como Denise explico todo lo que habían pasado en un Mes, Como Ashley era muy buena en medicina, Denise le dijo que investigue como reproducir más semillas del hermitaño, Erza era Inteligente y experto en el modo Sabio le dijo que usara esa técnica y localizar a Super Zombie si no se había movido de su lugar, y si no se ha movido del desierto, Corey le dijo a Erza si le podía construir un ser de rastreadores que leen niveles de poderes, Mientras los cuatro originales se dirigieron a la nave de Gravedad para entrenar en 20G y susperarse más de lo normal y terminar la Apocalipsis de una ves por todas!

*En el Gran cañón Texas*

Se encontraba un Zombie Parado en una de las piedras parado mirando al horizonte, era nada más y nada menos que Super Zombie...

Super Zombie: Esos Humanos, no saben que es verdadero poder! *una aura morada aparecía alrededor de el*

Super Zombie: Mañana acabar con su tumba jajaja!

Podran nuestros héroes acabar con la amenaza o acabarán cayendo y dejando la tierra sucumbirse? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo de Zombie Z

Y CORTE! BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, EL OTRO CAPITULO SERÁ LA PARTE 1 DE LA BATALLA FINA DEL LOS GUERREROS UCHIHA CONTRA SUPER ZOMBIE, SI SE PREGUNTAN COMO SE PARECE MIS NUEVOS OC PERSONAJES AQUÍ LES EXPLICO, ASHLEY TIENE LA APARIENCIA DE PAN DE DRAGÓN BALL GT SÓLO QUITÁNDOLE EL PAÑUELO EN SU CABEZA Y DE LA ESTATURA DE COREY QUE SE PARECE A GOTEN PERO CON MÁS MÚSCULOS Y UN POCO MÁS ALTO, ERZA TIENE LA APARIENCIA DE MEMMA DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS NIVELES DE PODER DE ESTE CAPÍTULO.

Corey: 3,000

Mary: 2,800

Zack: 2,900

Denise: 2,800

Ashley: 10

Erza: 5 Modo Sabio: 100

Super Zombie: 9,000

SI ME PREGUNTAN PORQUE SUPER ZOMBIE SUBIÓ DESDE 4,000 a 9,000 ES PORQUE ESTABA TRANQUILO Y SABE UTILIZAR Y NIVELAR SUS PODERES, BUENO LOS MIRO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	9. Saiyajines vs Super Zombie

**Hola De nuevo espero que estén todos bien ! Bueno al fin llegamos a la batalla final de esta saga El Grupo de Saiyajines-Uchihas contra Super Zombie, veremos el verdadero poder de Super Zombie, Oh se me olvida a les prometí una transformación pero no va a ser la del Super Saiyajin eso va salir más adelante, se va a parecer a la del Super Saiyajin entonces no se preocupen :) Bueno sin más que perder comencemos con la introducción y traje alguien especial en Hacerlo aunque algo arrogante.**

**Vegeta: Escuche eso Insecto!**

**Autor: Ya Vegeta si no te comportas, no vas a salir en este Fanfic y no te enfrentarás a Kakaroto **

**Vegeta: Esta bien *admitió la derrota y se digirió al público* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows y mas elementos anime que serán mencionados en este Fanfic.**

**Autor: Gracias Vegeta por ser tan amable jajajaj bueno que comience este capítulo que estaban esperando! **

**CAPITULO 9: Saiyajines Vs Super Zombie.**

Había pasado una semana después de incorporar a Ashley Uchiha y a Erza Uzumaki, nuestro héroes han entrenado muy duro en la nave de Gravedad con la gravedad aumentada 20G, Corey prometio entrenar a Ashley después de que terminara todo con Super, han estado practicando sus técnicas para perfeccionarlas, Aumentar sus niveles de Ki y Chakra, al final el entrenamiento dio sus mayores frutos cuando Erza término de construir los rastreadores que dan la unidades de poderes de cada uno y saber si han llegado lejos con el entrenamiento entonces llamo a los 4 guerreros para saber el nivel de poder de ellos

Erza: Bueno probemos esta maravilla! *miro a mary* Mary tu poder de pelea es de 4,000 quiero que incrementes tu poder en tu forma basé

Mary: *sonriendo* como tu digas Erza!

Mary comenzó a incrementar su poder exponencialmente y dejando sorprendido a Erza

Erza: 5,000?... 6,000?... 7,000?...

Mary: dime Erza cuanto es mi poder de pelea? *emocionada*

Erza: estoy impresionado tu nivel de pelea es 8,000 SOLO tu poder basé sin usar el Kaioken! Se que tu máximo en Kaioken es aumentado 10 veces igual a los demás, tu máximo poder sería de 80,000

Mary: Wow! *se miraba sus manos* debo que agradecer al entrenamiento!

Erza: Bueno que pase el siguiente!

Después de eso paso Denise, Erza le dijo que su poder de pelea era el mismo que el Denise, más tarde paso Zack su máximo en base es de 8,500 superando por 500 unidades más a su hermana, de ahí después pasó Corey, Erza le dijo que incrementara sus poderes al máximo entonces Corey Activo el Kaioken aumentado 10 veces, dejando en Shock a Erza que el nivel de poder de un niño es de 90,000 superando a todos, Corey estaba Contento que superó a todos y a su rival, después de eso todos se fueron a dormir

había llegado el día de que decidiría el destino de la tierra, todos se levantaron temprano a comer desayuno y alistarse a la batalla de vida y muerte, Corey se puso su Gi favorito color Naranja y camisa azul y llevaba las semillas del hermitaño en su cadera, Mary se puso El mismo que tenía Corey pero de color Naranja y camisa negra, Zack se puso un Gi de color verde oscuro sin camisa por debajo y Denise una camisa rosa de tirantes, pantalones y botas de combate, Todos ya estaban listos y se reunieron en la puerta.

Mary: Gracias por ayudarnos esta semana se les agradece, les prometeremos que saldremos victoriosos

Zack: Vamos a darle a Super su merecido con meterse con nosotros!

Erza: Denle a ese monstruo su merecido! Estaremos acá al tanto de la batalla gracias al Modo Sabio y a estos bebés *señalo el rastreador*

Denise: Bueno tenemos que salir volando al gran cañón pero nos tomará menos de 2 minutos.

Corey: Gracias por su Apoyo! Los veremos pronto!

Antes que Corey saliera volando Aparecio Ashley gritándole su nombre

Ashley: Corey-kun!

Corey: *se acercó a ella* Que pasa Ashley?

Ashley: *una lágrima salió de ella* Porfavor.. Prométeme que saldrás de la pelea vivo!

Corey: *Sonriéndole y la abrazaba* No te preocupes, Saldre vivo! no todos Saldremos vivos y te prometo que te entrenare para que te hagas fuerte!

Corey se separó de ella y salió volando a toda velocidad para alcanzar a sus amigos que se habían adelantado, Ashley sólo miraba como Corey se iba volando a pelear para salvar el mundo de Super Zombie, Ella toco su corazón y sintió un par de latidos en ella que la hacían sentir nerviosa, por un monento ella sintió algo que surgía poco a poco

*en el interior de Ashley*

?: Ese chico Corey me ha devuelto un poco de mis poderes pero no es suficiente para qué pueda hablar con Ashley-chan, Será Corey El Niño Elegido que hablaba Goku y Urd-Sama, espero que encuentre a mis Otras hermanas y le devuelva sus poderes.

*En el Gran Cañón*

Super Zombie estaba parado en unas rocas meditando con los ojos cerrados, el sabía que era el día de eliminar a esos mocosos que lo hicieron retardar sus planes para dominar el país por completo! Derrepente sintió cuatro gran energías que venían a su dirección, el sabía que eran los Uchihas, salto de la piedra al suelo y recibió a nuestros héroes

Super Zombie: vaya vaya parece que cumplieron con su promesa al venir acá *sonriendo malvadamente*

Denise: No venimos a hablar Maldito! Venimos a acabar contigo

Super Zombie: Tranquila peló morado, no hemos comenzado y ya quieres acabar con tu vida?

Zack: vamos a arrancar esa sonrisa de ti Super!

Corey: No creas que hemos venido con los mismos que teníamos antes!

Mary: hemos cambiado y nos hemos echó más fuerte que antes!

Super Zombie: Al parecer es cierto sus poderes han incrementado y los felicito pero los míos también han incrementado...

Denise: Imposible! No te has movido de este lugar por 2 semanas!

Super Zombie: Cierto pero recuerden que todos esos Zombies vienen de mi el original, y los que han desintegrado la energías de ellos vienen hacia mi otra vez.

Todos estaban impresionados del dato que les dio super! Ellos pensaron que eran los únicos que habían incrementado sus poderes pero también el enemigo.

Super Zombie: Bueno comenzemos con el show *apretando sus puños*

Todo el Gran Cañón comenzaba a temblar de una manera horrifica y una aura púrpura oscura comenzaba aparecer alrededor de Super Zombie, esto puso a nuestros héroes algo preocupados pero sin volver atrás a su palabras todos comenzaron a apretar sus puños y comenzaba a agrietarse el suelo entre ellos y gritaron

Todos: KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 10 VECES

*en corporación capsula*

Erza estaba en su Modo Sabio con su rastreador de poder pudo detectar los poderes de ellos 5.

Erza: Poderes entre 80,000 y 90,000 hmm al parecer ha comenzado la pelea!

Ashley: *en su mente y mirando al cielo* Corey-kun...

*El el gran cañón*

Sus poderes ya habían llegado al pique para comenzar la pelea, Super Zombie quedo impresionado del poder que estaba produciendo estos chicos

Super Zombie: Vaya vaya al parecer pueden aguantar un Kaioken aumentado 10 veces sin problemas

Zack: esto es gracias al entrenamiento!

Super Zombie: Lástima que no les servirá!

Super Zombie desapareció a una velocidad increíble y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya iba a tirar el puño a Zack pero el mismo lo cacho, los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron en el cielo tirándose patadas y puños a velocidad hipersónica.

Corey: Vamos a ayudar a Zack! *salió volando hacia donde estaban ellos*

Mary y Denise: Si!

Las dos salieron volando hacia donde estaban todos, comenzaron a lanzar puños y patadas hacia Super Zombie a hiper velocidad, cuando chocaban los puños de ellos creaban ondas de sonido que creaba grietas en el suelo y montañas! Era batalla de titanes que ocurría.

Super Zombie les lanzo dos patadas a las chicas y dos puños a los chicos para que se separaran de el, comenzó a hacer símbolos que Zack y les dijo

Zack: Todos! Cubranse!

Super Zombie: KATON GOUKA MEKKYAKU!

De la boca de Super salió una ola de fuego que de ancha era un kilómetro y 500 metros de alto, nuestro héroes reaccionaron a tiempo y se cubrieron del ataque con sus Defensas de Ki

La ola de fuego dejo casi todo el Gran Cañon en fuego, dejando a los héroes sorprendidos de ese gran ataque

Zack: Nunca pensé que super supiera la técnica de fuego de Madara Uchiha

Corey: No nos podemos percatar, puede que tenga otros Jutsus debajo de sus manos!

Denise: Yo iré a atacarlo! Intenté hacer una técnica suficiente para derribarlo *salió volando en los aires*

Mary: La iré ayudar, mezclen sus elementos con eso estoy segura que lo debilitaremos! * Se fue volando a ayudar a su amiga!*

Corey: Vamos Zack hagamos esto para eliminarlo!

Zack: Si!

Corey hizo un clon de sombra para suplementario al original y crear el Su técnica Favorita

Mientras Mary y Denise estaban peliando contra Super a velocidades hipersonicas tratando de golpear, Denise lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo envío al suelo creando un cráter en el suelo y Mary grito

Mary: SUPER MASENKO!

Una energía naranja salía de las manos de Mary y esa energía se dirijia donde estaba super que no tenía tiempo para moverse de donde estaba, entonces sólo sonrió y con sus propias manos golpeó el Super Masenko y lo lanzo al cielo y cayo en otra parte del Gran Cañón creando una explosión atómica, Mary y Denise se estaban cubriendo del viento que producía la misma técnica.

Super Zombie: Al parecer esa técnica me dejo algo adolorado de mis manos *bromeando*

Mary: imposible! Pudo aguantar mi Super Masenko sin problemas..

Denise: Tsk!

Super Zombie: bueno les enviaré un regalo.. Kamehameha!

Super Zombie producio un kamehameha que podría destruir toda California, Mary y Denise tubiero que aguantar directamente, pusieron todas sus energía para sobrevivir y cayeron al suelo con sus ropas algo mostrando el Gi de Mary sólo a la mitad con su camisa algo rasgada pero cubriendo lo necesario igual con Denise su pantalones estaban rasgados y la camisa de ella con algunos rasguños sangrando mucho!

Super Zombie: este será su final!

Corey: no tan rápido!

Ahi estaba Corey corriendo con Zack sosteniendo el Rasenshuriken pero esta ves diferente era más grande y en ves de sonidos de viento eran sonidos de Rayo!

Corey y Zack: RAITON! CHOU RASENSHURIKEN!

El nuevo Rasenshuriken choco con el zombie que no pudo reaccionar y tubo que tomarlo directamente, lo envío 500m de dónde estaban los chico y cuando detono creo una esfera de energía de rayos que eran capaz de destruir la ciudad de Nueva York pero Zack contuvo el ataque para no llegarán hasta dónde están ellos

Cuando la esfera desapareció, vieron a un super Zombie con ropa desgarrada pero sin muchas heridas Zack y Corey estaban en Shock al ver como sobrevivió el ataque directamente.

Super Zombie: Si no fuera por mi esfera de energía hubiera estado en problemas!

Zack: M..Maldito!

Corey: Como pudo hacer eso!?

Super Zombie: les contare un secreto, Todo este tiempo sólo he pasado usando la mitad de mi poder, pero pienso ahora voy a activar mi máximo poder para eliminarlos por que veo que son adversarios duros!

Nuestros héroes estaban en Shock horrorifico al saber que su enemigo solo estaba usando la mitad de su poder y estaban teniendo la pelea de su vida!

Corey: Mientes!

Super Zombie: Déjenme demostrarle lo que se llama verdadero miedo! Arggghhhh!

Super comenzó a incrementar su poder al máximo haciendo temblar el suelo de tanto poder que se reproducía, todos se estaban cubriendo del viento, cuando llego a su límite su cuerpo estaba brillando púrpura oscuro de tanto poder que tenía!

*en la corporación capsula*

Erza: 180,000?! Y sigue incrementando

Erza estaba temblando del miedo al saber que Super Zombie estaba incrementando sus poderes a nuevos límites inimaginables

Ashley: por favor derrotenlo!

*el gran cañon*

Super Zombie: Muy bien comencemos!

Super desapareció a una velocidad que ni el sharingan podía captar y reapareció al frente de Zack dándole un golpe en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo escupiendo sangre y haciendo que el kaioken de el desaparezca

Super Zombie: Al parecer vas a necesitar esto *golpio a Corey enviándolo a unas rocas y agarrándole las semillas del hermitaño*

Corey: *herido* M.. Maldito no te lo perdonare!

Super Zombie: Enséñame tu poder Corey Uchiha tu eres el único q vale la pena pelear

Corey: Cállate! *en su mente* No tengo más opción tengo que arriesgarme!

De ahí apareció una aura roja más grande y poderosa que ido temblar el cuerpo de Zombie! (Tipo Goku contra Freezer cuando usó el Kaioken X20)

Corey: KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 20 VECES!

El aura mando otra onda de energía que hizo cubrir a Super cuando vio de regreso Corey había desaparecido y reapareció dándole un golpe en la cara a Super enviándolo volando, Corey estaba activando su técnica para acabarlo pero antes le dio otro golpe y grito

Corey: Super Kamehameha!

Lanzo la onda de energía que cubría todo el Gran Cañón entonces super la tubo que detener con su mano pero tenía pocas dificultades para detenerla entonces grito y lanzo una bola de energía que hizo explotar el Kamehameha, enviando un flash que hasta se hizo ver por la atmósfera de la tierra, enviando ráfagas de viento por todo el estado que hicieron sentir

Cuando Corey vio que el kamehameha no izó efecto se lanzó donde estába el pero sin efecto alguno super le agarró de la mano lo golpio, le lanzo al suelo y enviándole una onda de energía que iso que su Gi quedara destruido enseñando toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y algunos agujeros en el Pantalón roto.

Super Zombie: Parece que llegastes a tu límite! *riendose*

Corey: *sangrando y parándose a puras penas* este es mi fin... No.. No puedo!

Derrepente una voz conocida apareció en su mente

Goku: Corey no te des por vencido!

Corey: Goku-Sensei...

Goku: No dejes que Super conquiste la tierra y te mate, recuerda tienes el poder dentro de ti, eres un saiyajin! Le prometistes a Ashley salir vivo, Prometistes proteger a tus seres queridos! Tu querías superar mis poderes convierte esas ambiciones en tu poder y hazlo explotar!

Corey: Gracias Goku-Sensei

Goku: ahora ve a demostrarle el poder de un Saiyajin!

Cuando Corey término su conversación mental Super Zombie ya estaba listo a darle el Golpe final pero derrepente..

Super Zombie: Pero que...

Corey agarro el golpe sin mirar, estaba saliendo humo de su cuerpo, de ahí salió una Aura Dorada naranja alrededor de el, haciendo que su pelo se levanté y tome un color cafe claro, su sharingan desapareció y no tenía pupilas en sus ojos, sus músculos se habían incrementado

FSSJ Corey: Arghhh!

Quebro la mano de Super Zombie que grito del dolor, cuando vio a Corey había cambiado a uno más fuerte, más fuerte que el Kaioken!

FSSJ Corey: No te saldrás con la tuya Maldito! arghhh!

Expulsando más ki que nunca Iso temblar el suelo y creando ráfagas de viento y tornados, su aura dorada se expandía cada ves más destruyendo las montañas del cañón haciendo preocupar a Super Zombie, Cuando Mary vio la transformación de su pequeño hermano dijo.

Mary: *herida todavia* Corey... Te has convertido. en Super..Saiyajin?

Denise: Al parecer si *tratando de levantarse* Pero es.. Muy diferente a la de Goku-Sensei... Se puede decir que es un Falso Super Saiyajin..

Esto Dejo a Mary en shock que su hermanó allá logrado sacar algo de la fase legendaria de su sangre.

Mary: Corey.. Demuestrale de que estas hecho!

Y así es como comienza la fase final de esta pelea decisiva que decidirá el destino de la tierra, Corey El Falso Super Saiyajin vs Super Zombie quien permanecerá todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de Zombie Z

Y CORTE TERMINAMOS LA PARTE 1 DE ESTA BATALLA DE TITANES, Y SI COREY SE TRANSFORMO EN UN SUPER SAIYAJIN FALSO, NO SE PREOCUPEN VA USAR ESTA TRANSFORMACIÓN A SU MANERA SI QUIERE PERO TAMBIÉN VA A USAR EL KAIOKEN TAMBIÉN JEJE, EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO DE ESTA SAGA YAY! BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS NIVELES DE PODER DE ESTE CAPITULO

Corey: 9,000 (Kaioken X20) 180,000 (FSSJ) 225,000

Super Zombie: 9,000 (50%) 90,000 (100%) 200,000

Mary: 8,000 (Kaioken X10) 80,000

Zack: 8,500 (Kaioken X10) 85,000

Denise: 8,000 (Kaioken X10) 80,000

BUENO NOSE CUANDO PONDRÉ LA PARTE 2 ESTA SEMANA PORQUE TENGO TODA LA SEMANA COMPETENCIA EN LUCHA, PERO LES PROMETO QUE SERÁ ESTA SEMANA, BUENO QUE PASEN BUEN DÍA :) SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	10. Poder Oculto!

**Hola Todos espero que estén bien, FINALMENTE llegamos al final de esta Saga, si es algo corta pero las otras van a ser más largas y con más argumentos, Corey por ahora sólo el se puede transformar en Falso Super Saiyajin en la siguiente saga sus amigos se van a poder transformar en la siguiente saga dependiendo como vaya avanzando y pueda que cambie la historia un Poco, Los que se preguntan que Universo es, es el Universo 7 de Dragón Ball pero el Mundo Shinobi se fusionó con ella misma por eso volvieron a la tecnología a cero y tener la misma tecnología en esta época que estamos, Bueno sí mas que perder comencemos con la introducción **

**Sakura: Sasuke me llamo para que hiciera la introducción no es así?**

**Autor: Si Sakura! Haz los honores :)**

**Sakura: Bueno! *mirando a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, Oh My Goddess, The World Only God Knows y mas elementos anime que serán mencionados en este fanfic**

**Autor: Gracias Sakura bueno que comience este Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 10: Poder Oculto!**

La Batalla de titanes seguía rugiendo en el Gran Cañón con cantidades de energía que venían de los dos, Corey Uchiha Logrando transformarse en la Fase Imperfecta Del Super Saiyajin o más Conocida como el Falso Super Saiyajin y Super Zombie Alcanzando su máximo poder para acabar con los Uchihas que se intervinieron en su plan de Dominio mundial, Denise y Mary gravemente heridas presenciaban el masivo poder que producía Corey con su aura Dorada-Naranja, su cabello parado en diferente direcciones ( estilo de pelo de goku en SSJ) nunca habían sentido un poder así y admitieron que Corey las supero por mucho pero iban a entrenar para alcanzar su nivel.

En corporación cápsula Erza no lo creía, Corey había superado el nivel de Super por 2,500 unidades más, El poder de nivel de Corey era de 225,000 con ese poder podía Destruir Todo Estados Unidos y causar una catástrofe mundial, Ashley podía sentir el poder que producía Corey, ella sólo quiere que todos salgan vivos más Corey para que se acabe esta Apocalipsis.

En el Otro Mundo se Veía a un Goku sonriendo al ver que uno de sus pupilos había logrado transformarse, no era el Super Saiyajin pero logra sacar parte de el y hacer ese poder suyo por medio de entrenamiento, Urd le llamó la atencion a este acontecimiento y se dio cuenta que este chico tiene el poder que Goku tanto estaba hablando, Naruto sintió el poder que producía Corey y fue donde estaba Goku y Urd para ver la pelea

Goku: Vaya Naruto llegastes a tiempo para lo mejor *sonriendole*

Naruto: Ese poder que sentí hace unos momentos era Corey?

Urd: *señalando la pantalla* Si esa Energía viene del chico!

Naruto: Wow! A esa edad nosotros on producíamos ese tipo de poder *impresionado y contento*

Goku: Si por eso dije que el era El Niño elegido que salvara a las Diosas del Viejo Infierno!

Urd: Vaya Goku tienes mucha confianza en ese chico que te hace pensar que el tiene el poder suficiente para cumplir la profecía

Goku: *miro a Urd* Porque el tiene mi sangre, Un Saiyajin de corazón puro que hará todo lo posible para salvar a sus seres queridos, el quiere encontrar el camino a La Paz, el esta siguiendo mis pasos, Por eso di mi confianza a el y al grupo que también tiene sangre saiyajin, Y el va a ser que resucite los poderes de la Hermanas Júpiter..

Urd sólo se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa al Guardián del Universo, se notaba que el tenía una confianza a su Mini versión de que el era el Chico de la profecía que aparece cada 2000 años para mantener el balance de las realidades (Infierno, Mundo Real y el Otro Mundo) De ahí solo vio la pantalla para presenciar la batalla

*En el gran Cañon*

Corey estaba haciendo su aura dorada más grande que antes, haciendo temblar todo el gran cañón

FSSJ Corey: Argghhhhh! *después dejo de gritar y lo miro serio*

Super sólo miraba con una sonrisa sabiendo que hay alguien que compita con el en misma cantidad de poder

Super Zombie: Vaya, al parecer esa transformación te ha echo más fuerte que antes *riéndose* pero eso no será suficiente!

Super tiro una onda de energía gigantesca que alcanzo a Corey, hizo una gran explosión que era difícil de ver si sobrevivió, Super pensaba que acabo con el pero a sorpresa se miraba a un Corey serio con una aura dorada alrededor de el, solo dio una sonrisa pequeña y dijo

FSSJ Corey: Es todo lo que tienes... *con tono serio y sonriendo*

Super Zombie: Que!?

Super no lo podía creer, un niño diciéndole que eso era todo, apretando sus puños enojándose y activando su aura púrpura y dijo enojado

Super Zombie: Maldito! Te demostrare verdadero poder niño!

FSSJ Corey: Demuéstramelo...

Super y Corey desaparecieron a máxima velocidad dejando grietas de donde estaban parados, y reaparición en los aires dándose patadas y puños a velocidad hipersonica, Corey estaba llevando la ventaja gracias a su transformación dándole puños a super y lanzándolo al suelo creando un cráter, Grito con toda su energía para salir y comenzó a tirar esferas de energía que Corey sólo una mano las bloqueaba con facilidad, después Corey a máxima velocidad donde estaba Super, Quitándole la bolsa donde estaban las Semillas de Hermitaño.

Super estaba en shock al ver que la velocidad de Corey lo había superado en velocidad, un niño de 10 años teniendo un poder así no se mira todos los días!, Corey envió un puño a la cara de Zombie que lo lanzo volando, en el mismo instante había sido golpeado por un Rasengan que el propio CLON! De el había creado si que se dieran cuenta, super estaba atrapado en la esfera del rasengan pero con su Ki la hizo desaparecer, Super estaba todo herido, sus planes se habían arruinado por un grupo de chicos que lo estaban superando ya no aguantaba mas

Mientras Corey se dirigía donde estaba sus amigos caídos les dio una semilla a cada uno para que recuperaran

Mary: Gracias.. Hermano.. *comiendose la semilla*

FSSJ Corey: No hay problema, será mejor que le vaya a dar la semilla a Zack se mira en mal estado *se fue caminando donde estaba Zack* Ok Zack comete la semilla *le puso la semilla en la boca*

Zack: *comiéndosela y derrepente se levantó como nuevo* juraba que había muerto pero me siento mejor *miro a Corey* Corey eres tu!?

FSSJ Corey: Claro que sí bobo quien más te iba a dar la semilla *soriendole*

Zack: E.. Eres un Super Saiyajin?!

FSSJ Corey: se puede decir pero es la falsa transformación pero eso no es importante será mejor que vayamos donde nuestras hermanas

Zack: Si!

Los dos Uchiha se dijeron donde estaban sus hermanas para reunirse todos, Corey se sentía mejor al saber que sus seres queridos ya se sentían mejor..

FSSJ Corey: Parece que todavía no hemos terminado *señalo a súper que estaba incrementando sus poderes*

Super Zombie: *enojado* TU CREES QUE CON ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN ME VAS VENCE, TENGO LOS MEJORES ADN DE LOS GUERREROS DEL PASADO! NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN NIÑO DE 10 AÑOS ME DERROTE, YA NO NECESITO ESTE PAÍS, TODO SE IRÁ AL CARAJO!

Todos: Dijo que!?

Super Salió volando a lo más alto cargando su última Carta que destruiría todo el país causando una catástrofe mundial!

Super Zombie: Digan adiós a este patético mundo!

FSSJ Corey: * incrementando su poder* No te dejares que te salgas con la tuya!

Corey estaba haciendo la posición del Kamehameha cargándolo a su máximo para inpedir la destrucción de este mundo!

Super Zombie: Ahora muere con este patético país! Death Wish Ball!

Una bola de energía negra y gigantesca se dirigía a toda velocidad hasta que Corey grito con todo su poder

FSSJ Corey: SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!

El kamehameha salió volando hacia donde estaba y choco con la esfera de energía creado unos terremotos y ondas de viento por todo el lugar, Los dos se miraban que iban empatados pero Super comenzaba a ganar terreno se acercaba más a tierra pero Corey no se rendia

FSSJ Corey: No.. Te..Dejare! *incrementando su poder y lanzando más fuerza al kamehameha*

El kamehameha de Corey estaba ahora ganando terreno pero no duró mucho cuando super puso más energía, Corey estaba perdiendo más terreno

FSSJ Corey: Maldición ya no tengo más energía! *incrementando su aura*

Super Zombie: muere!

Antes que llegara la bola de energía más Cerca, Corey sintió pasos de donde estaban el, eran andas y nada menos que sus amigos y hermana!

Mary: No dejaremos que te encarges de tu mismo todo!

Zack: Vamos a combatir a tu lado Corey!

Denise: Y si morimos, moriremos intentando lo juntos!

FSSJ Corey: Gracias chicos!

Zack, Mary y Denise activaron el Kaioken aumentado 20 veces y empezar a activar sus ataques, Super ya estaba más cerca pero derrepente vio a los Chicos cargando su poder

Super Zombie: Que!? no puede ser!

Zack: ten esto maldito! Galick Gun!

Mary: Super Masenko!

Denise: Finísh Buster!

Las tres ondas de energía se fusionaron con el kamehameha de Corey empujando la bola de energía negativa hacia donde súper, súper no lo podía creer su bola de energía estaba cerca de el, hasta que todos gritaron para el golpe final

Todos: Arghhhhhh!

La energía fue tan poderosa que destruyo la esfera de Super, super se trató de proteger del ataque pero lo tomo directo lanzándolo al espacio desintegrando lo en el proceso

Super Zombie: No.. Puede ser.. Vencido por niños... NOOOOOO!

Super había sido desintegrado en el espacio, se miraba desde lejos como la onda de energía seguía avanzando velocidad luz hasta que desaparecio

Corey desactivo su transformación a normal, ya no podía sentir el Ki Super, se acostó y dijo con una sonrisa

Corey: jejeje alfin acabo esta Apocalipsis.. *quedo dormido de tanto gastar energias*

Zack: Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que vengan los medios de comunicación!

Mary: *llevo a Corey en su espalda* Hicistes una pelea hermano! Nuestro padre estera orgullos

Denise: Bueno que estamos esperando Vamos!

Nuestros héroes volvieron a Corporación cápsula victoriosos vieron los cambios en el camino a casa, Todos los Zombies se habían desintegrado cuando Super fue destruido, la gente decía que era milagro, todo el mundo se estaba abrazando entre sí por la desaparición de los Zombies por todo el País

Cuando llegaron a Corporación Cápsula, Erza y Ashley los Recibió con un cálido Abrazo de bienvenida, Ashley preocupada por la condiciones de Corey lo llevo a su cuarto a cuidarlo y dijo en su mente

Ashley: Gracias Corey-Kun...

*en el interior de Ashley*

?: Ese chico es muy interesante, si hace más acciones así y la hace enamorar en un futuro podré tener mis poderes de regreso! Y así pedirle ayuda a el para buscar a mis hermanas, Goku-Sama Tenía Razón de que un día iba a aparecer El Niño Elegido para balancear las 3 realidades de este Universo y parece que ya esta acá jeje!

*En el Otro Mundo*

Goku y Naruto se sentían orgullosos de sus pupilos al ver como derrotaron la amenaza juntos, ellos eran definitivamente los guardianes de la tierra y unos de ellos es El Niño Elegido

Urd Sólo sonreía de que como un niño podía tener ese poder le recuerda mucho a una de sus hermanas Belldandy que Vive en el Nuevo Infierno con Piccolo-Sama, ella tenía poderes para destruir continentes cuando eran niñas antes de proclamarse Diosas de cada Realidad

Goku: *en su mente* Esto es sólo el comienzo.. Corey, Zack, Denise, Mary, Erza y Ashley les deseo suerte en proteger a la tierra, no al Universo

*En lugar desierto de montañas*

En un laboratorio conocido de un científico loco se encontraba tres cápsulas que contenían Androides Con la Sustancia Z, Se comenzó a abrir y apareció una Chica de pelo largo, naranja con ojos rosados con camisa rosa, jeans azules y zapatos amarillos con un Cinto que dice P en el centro, la siguiente era una Chica de la misma edad de la primera, pelo Rubio, ojos azules, Camiseta celeste y jeans cortos, tenía un Cinto también que decía P en el centro Y la última era de pelo negro corto, ojos verdes, Camisa sin mangas color verde, Shorts y un Cinto que decía P en el Centro

?: al parecer el maldito del profesor ha muerto eh?

?: Lástima que no lo pude matar a mis propias manos.. Se lo merece por tenernos dormidas por mucho tiempo

?: Tranquila Buttercup, vamos a disfrutar el mundo Como se debe!

?: Espero que haiga chicos lindos afuera!

Buttercup: oye Blossom no sientes un una energía grande *miraba a su hermana*

Blossom: Lo se. Siento la energía que viene del sur pero esta débil. Oye Bubbles porque no localizas de quién es esa energía

Bubbles: Esta bien *contenta y fue a registrar la computadora*

Blossom: *en su mente* Alfin algo interesante entre los humanos!

Nuestros Héroes alfin derrotaron a su Enemigo de La Paz de la tierra, pero no se dieron cuenta que hay tres adversarias que acaban de nacer del Laboratorio de Dr. Dexter, No se saben cuales son sus intenciones pero están buscando el mayor Ki de la tierra, cuales serán sus planes Todo esto y más en la próximo capítulo y saga de Zombie Z...

CORTE! SI LA SIGUIENTE SAGA SE TRATARA DE LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS! LOSE ELLA SE SUPONEN QUE SON LAS HEROÍNAS PERO POR AHORA SON LAS ENEMIGAS PERO DESPUÉS SE CONVERTIRÁN EN ANTI-HÉROES, ALFIN LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA SAGA, Y LES PROMETO QUE LA OTRA SAGA VA A TRAER MÁS ARGUMENTO, SI YA CASI VA APARECER UNA DE LAS HERMANAS JÚPITER, COMO COREY PUEDE SER UN CABEZA HUECA VA TERMINAR DEJANDO ENAMORADAS A LAS 6 HERMANAS JAJAJ PERO SI COREY VA A TENER UN PAR DE PAREJAS NO SÓLO UNA, SOLO POR ESTA RAZÓN: EL ES EL NIÑO ELEGIDO POR PARTE DEL OTRO MUNDO Y NUEVO INFIERNO, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS NIVELES DE PELEA DE ESTE CAPITULO

FSSJ Corey: 225,000

Super Zombie 100%: 220,000

Mary: (Kaioken X20) 160,000

Zack: (Kaioken X20) 170,000

Denise: (Kaioken X20) 160,000

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y ESTA SAGA LOS VEO PRONTO SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	11. La Misteriosa Esmeralda

**Hola como estan! Espero que bien porque hoy comienza oficialmente la segunda saga de este fanfic! Lucha Olímpica y la escuela me han estado quitando el tiempo pero poco a poco vamos a estar avanzando! Bueno en esta saga no va a ver muchas peleas pero si va a ver misterios como las Esmeraldas del Caos que van a hacer su introducción en esta saga, también como las Powerpuff Girls estaban en el laboratorio encapsuladas (ellas son las villanas en esta saga) etc.. He estado viendo la serie Tokyo Ghoul y está muy genial se las recomiendo quizás ponga uno de esos personajes que salen en el anime en el fanfic pero en el futuro, bueno sin más que esperar comencemos**

**Corey: Oye jefe te has tardado en escribir este capítulo!**

**Zack: Si jefe ya llevamos esperando unas semanas y nada suyo**

**Autor: Si lo se! He tenido responsabilidades como escuela, lucha olímpica etc etc**

**Zack: bueno está bien además ya quiero empezar esta saga porque me he vuelto muy fuerte *pose cool***

**Corey: Desearías Zack pero recuerda que soy el más poderoso del grupo jajaja**

**Zack: *mira Corey y le grita* Ya vamos a ver! *incrementa su aura***

**Corey: *mira Zack y le grita tambien* Que se miré si es cierto! *incrementa su aura***

**Autor: Ok ya! Los dos se me calman que aquí no se pelea en el estudio! *mira a Corey* Corey has la introducción!**

**Corey: Esta bien *le saca la lengua Zack y mira al estudio* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows y más elementos anime que saldrán en este Fanfic **

**Autor: Muchas gracias ahora que comience el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 11: La Misteriosa Esmeralda.**

Ha Pasado ya 4 meses después de la pelea entre los Uchihas-Saiyajines y Super Zombie, todas las ciudades fueron liberadas de los Zombies, El gobierno de Estados Unidos hizo un homenaje a las personas que murieron en la Apocalipsis, agradeciendo que no haya llegado a escala mundial y han estado buscando a sus héroes que hicieron el milagro para que trabajen con ellos y hagan otras cosas.

Comenzaba la temporada de otoño en Estados Unidos pero se sentía muy caliente en la parte sur, Los Ángeles ha estado en reconstrucción estos últimos 4 meses por los ataques de los Zombies que dejaron destrozada toda la ciudad, El gobernador mandó detectives para buscar a los responsables que salvaron al país.

Nuestros Héroes, Corey y su grupo han pasado estos 4 meses entrenando en la cámara de gravedad para volverse más fuerte y prepararse si hay otra amenaza que aterrorice el país o todo el mundo, Corey prometio a entrenar a Ashley para que ella pueda dependerse de ella misma y los frutos comenzaban a surgir, Aprendió el Kaioken en un par de semanas y lo puede hacer llegar a 20X, control total en su sharingan, su elemento es el fuego igual que Zack y su técnica favorita de Ki es el Kamehameha igual que Corey y Goku, Erza también ha entrenado para hacerse más fuerte, Dominando el Modo Sabio a su máxima expresión haciendo que sea más fuerte que el Kaioken aumentado 10X, Como su Chakra es Senjutsu puede hacer diferentes variedades de técnicas a su propio placer, su elemento es el Aire como Corey

Los demás tampoco se quedaron atrás, Corey, Zack, Denise y Mary han pasado entrenando juntos con la gravedad aumentada 50G Pasando sus límites al extremo, Todos aprendieron a dominar el Kaioken aumentado 20 veces sin que tuviera efectos negativos, Aumentando las capacidades del Sharingan, Mejorando sus técnicas como el Rasengan de Corey que ahora puede hacer el Fuuton Rasenshuriken sólo con una mano, Zack con su Chidori que le puede cubrir todo su cuerpo, Mary con sus técnicas Suiton que puede hacer clones de aguas y técnicas de vapor para dificultar la vista del enemigo y Denise con sus técnicas Raiton puede mesclaro con su Finísh Buster para qué sea más devastador, Corey entreno más para dominar su transformación de Falso Super Saiyajin tomándole 3 meses para dominarla y entrar a su voluntad.

También han habido cambios de look como físicos, Corey que Cumplió 11 años tiene el mismo estilo de pelo que representa Goku pero algo increíble le creció Una Cola! Todos estaban asustados a lo que le creció a Corey era la misma que tenía su Sensei Goku, le preguntaron a el mismo si era raro que le creciera una, Goku les dijo que venía de su sangre Saiyajin que se estaba haciendo más fuerte pero siempre eran humanos, Zack le ha crecido el pelo que le llega a cubrir sus orejas, sus músculos se le notaban más haciéndolo parecer a un chico mayor que sólo tenía 10 años (Zack es menor que Corey por 6 meses) Mary no quiso cambiar su estilo de pelo pero ya tenía un cuerpo de niña de 14-15 Años de edad, Denise se Cortó el pelo a uno cortó que le llegaba a sus hombros (imaginasen al estilo de pelo de Bulma que llevó a Namek) y desarrollando el cuerpo de una adolescente, Ashley Comenzó a usar una banda en su cabello para dar con el estilo, sus músculos se hacían notar pero tenían el tamaño de una chica normal, Erza Le creció su pelo que llega hasta el cuello y era más puntiagudo que antes (el estilo de cabello de Minato)

*Los Ángeles Noviembre 2009*

Era Un día claro y fresco en Corporación Cápsula donde nuestros héroes viven ahora en Adelante sabiendo que sus padres murieron en la Apocalipsis tenían que mantenerse solos, no decidieron seguir a la escuela por que sabían que sus vidas ya no eran normales como antes

Mary y Ashley estaban en la cocina haciendo el Desayuno para sus amigos, encendieron la radio para ver que hay de bueno, la mayoría de veces era de la reconstrucciones en la ciudad y todo eso pero una cosa les llamó la atención

Radio: Ayer en la noche hubo una lluvia de meteoritos que suele ocurrir cada 100 años, Este año hubo algo diferente, Cayo una roca Roja de forma de Esmeralda del cielo, no sabe que es pero estaba iluminado el cielo por unos segundos y desapareció, no sabe donde cayo pero fue a dar al norte de California, en otras noticias *apaga la radio*

Ashley: *mirando a Mary* Una Esmeralda caída del cielo, no te parece algo raro que pase eso en una lluvia de meteoritos?

Mary: Si.. Además sentí una gran fuerza de energía que venía de ella que sólo duró segundos.. Se sentía que estaba viva.. *pensativa*

Ashley: Yo también lo sentí, no creo que sólo sea una pero debe haber más en otras partes del mundo..

Mary: *Pensando y después dijo* Oye Ashley porque no vamos a buscar esa Esmeralda y traerla acá para que la investigue Erza *sonriendole*

Ashley: *cara feliz* me apunto!

Mary: Bueno comamos algo y dejemos el desayuno listo para irnos

Ashley: *Sonriendole* Si!

Ashley y Mary terminaron de hacer el desayuno para sus amigos, comieron y se alistaron para su investigación dejando una nota a los demás para que no se preocuparán y salieron volando hacia el norte.

Más tarde Corey y Zack se levantaron y vieron que el desayuno estaba servido, comenzaron a devorarse el desayuno dejando comida suficiente para Erza y Denise cuando se fijaron en el papelito que dejaron en la mesa.

Zack: Oye Corey que dice esa nota? *curiosidad y lleno de comida*

Corey: haber *rascándose el pelo con su cola y leyendo* Fuimos de paseo volvemos pronto espero que les haya gustado el desayuno! Mary y Denise.

Zack: que raro me pregunto hacia donde fueron?

Corey: yo también pero ellas son capaces de cuidarse no creo que les pase nada *dando una sonrisa*

Zack: bueno eso si *puso su manos en el cuello* bueno que quieres hacer?

Corey: *sonrisa* Vamos a comprar la nueva consola que acaba de salir!

Zack: *sorprendido* te refieres al PFP!? (Referencia a The World Only God Knows)

Corey: Sip! Además están sacando muchos juegos para la consola! Hay que comprarla antes que se agote!

Zack: *mirando a la cola de Corey* Oye Corey como vas a salir a la calle con esa cola que está en ti? La gente van a pensar que sos niño mono y de ahí el gobierno te va a querer investigar!

Corey: No te preocupes Zack ya tengo la Solución *puso su cola en su cadera* tener mi cola así va parecerse a un cinto!

Zack: *sonrisa forzada* Corey eres un loco con tus ideas...

Corey: Lo se! *riendose*

*Estados Unidos, Alaska*

En las grandes montañas de Alaska donde se mantiene frio por todo el año estaban las chicas admirando el paisaje pero tampoco vinieron a sólo ver eso...

Bubbles: *Contenta* Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto un paisaje tan hermoso.

Buttercup: *algo molesta* No creas que venimos acá solo por eso Bubble! *mirando el paisaje* Venimos a buscar La Esmeralda caída del cielo!

Bubbles: Lo sé pero es que esta hermoso! *iluminaban sus ojos azules al estilo anime*

Blossom: *Grito* Oigan Chicas parece que encontré la Esmeralda que buscábamos *soriendo creidamente*

Blossom tenía en la mano una Esmeralda azul que daba mucho brillo algo cubierta de nieve.

Bubbles: Que tiene de especia está Esmeralda? *con curiosidad*

Blossom: *miro a Bubbles* no estoy muy segura pero siento que tiene una gran cantidad de energía en ella misma y nos puede ayudar en la conquista de buscar a los guerreros más poderosos del planeta *explico*

Buttercup: me suena bien la idea! *cruzando sus brazos* Además me siento aburrida que no encontremos a un adversario que no divierta

Blossom: Bueno ya que encontramos la Esmeralda regresemos al laboratorio para investigar de esta echa

Bubbles: Ok Blossom! *Salio volando*

Buttercup: Al fin ya no quiero estar en el frío! *salió volando tambien*

Blossom: *cara de poker* Esta chicas por veces me dan ganas ponerlas en su lugar... Ni modo *salió volando*

*Yellowstone, Montana*

Ashley y Mary se tardaron como 10 minutos en llegar al llegar al norte del pais para encontrar la Esmeralda, al inicio era difícil de encontrarla por el tamaño y el lugar pero al final sintieron la energía de la Esmeralda y descendieron de los aires

Ashley: Con que esta es la famosa Esmeralda? *miraba a una Esmeralda roja brillante*

Mary: Si es la misma energía que sentí anoche! Entonces está es la Esmeralda! *sonriendo*

Ashley: Será mejor que salgamos de acá antes que llegue seguridad y nos pregunten muchas cosas! *sugiriendole*

Mary: Si! *las dos salieron volando a toda velocidad*

Ashley: Oye Mary?

Mary: Dime Ashley?

Ashley: *mirando a la esmeralda* Como una Esmeralda puede caer del cielo y es primera vez que pasa? Nunca hemos visto estos acometimientos en este mundo.. Me imagino si esto es del otro universo..

Mary: *Mirando a Ashley* bueno no tengo la respuesta para tu pregunta pero tienes razón es primera vez que se mira esto en nuestro mundo! si hay gente que esta buscando las esmeraldas por conquista al mundo o destrucción total las vamos a proteger! *sonriendole*

Ashley: *sonriéndole de regreso* Tienes razón, somos los nuevos defensores de este mundo! Hay que hacer todo lo posible para encontrar la verdadera paz..

Mary: tienes razón hablemos de esto más tarde hay que apresurarnos por que se nos va hacer la tarde y gente nos puede ver volando jejejej *riéndose y rascándose la cabeza*

Ashley: Claro jejej vamos! *volando a mayor velocidad dejando ondas de aires en el cielo*

Mary: *en su mente* Al parecer Ashley se ha vuelto más rápida que antes, me esta impresionando! *salió volando a mayor velocidad*

*Laboratorio de Dr Dexter*

Las Tres Adolescentes llegaron al laboratorio antes del anochecer y pusieron la Esmeralda en una cápsula para que la computadora investigue la información de ella misma..

Blossom: Computadora! Investiga la Esmeralda!

La computadora comenzaba a analizar la Esmeralda y después lo que dijo la computadora dejo algo impresionada a las chicas

Computadora: Error! Información no encontrada

Buttercup: Bueno eso si es raro que la computadora no sepa información de esta Esmeralda *algo impresionada*

Blossom: *seria* Computadora investiga de que esta echa la Esmeralda!

La computadora comenzó a extracción de energía para examinar la Esmeralda

Computadora: Energía llamada Caos.

Bubbles: Caos? *curiosa*

Blossom: Si la computadora no sabe de dónde viene esa Esmeralda *miro a un lado agachando la cabeza* sólo hay una respuesta a eso...

Buttercup: Y es?

Blossom: *miro a buttercup* Esta Esmeralda no son de este Universo...

al escuchar esto la Chicas estaban en algo de shock sabiendo que Blossom les esté haciendo una broma..

Bubbles: Oye Blossom no crees que estas exagerando un poco.. *riéndose con algo de miedo*

Blossom: Bubbles piénsalo la computadora del profesor sabe de todos los materiales de este mundo y el Universo, además no hay una energía llamada Caos en este mundo *explico*

Buttercup: Bueno el algo tienes razón pero como una Esmeralda va a venir de otro universo?!

Blossom: Una teoría pueda ser que hubo un agujero negro se las aya tragado y hayan sobrevivido, la otra puede ser que el Dios del Universo de donde vinieron las aya enviado acá para que no causen más destrucción en su mundo y la última menos probable que un Científico loco y malvado haya abierto un portal para conquistar su mundo y ser vencido por Un Erizo y compañía *explico*

Buttecup: Me quedo con la Segunda teoría *rascandose la cabeza*

Bubbles: Me quedo con la primera!

Blossom: Bueno hay que esperar si la computadora puede encontrar más resultado de esta Esmeralda del Caos...

*Corporacion Capsula*

Ashley y Mary llegaron a su hogar en poco tiempo, cuando entraron vieron a Corey y Zack jugando en su nuevo PFP, Erza estaba leyendo su novela y Denise estaba viendo la televisión

Ashley: Volvimos!

Corey: *jugando* Vaya fue largó su paseo jaja

Mary: Digamos que el paseo se convirtió en una exploración *mostró la Esmeralda roja*

Todos fueron a ver la Esmeralda que estaba sosteniendo Mary, todos se estaban preguntado de donde salió la Esmeralda, Ashley explico la historia de como la escucharon en la radio de la acontecimiento de la lluvia de meteoritos y como esta Esmeralda ilumino el cielo por unos segundos, Cuando Corey pregunto

Corey: Oye Mary Siento una energía poderosa en esa Esmeralda, es casi equivalente a un Kaioken aumentado 10 veces *algo serio y preocupado*

Erza: También lo puedo sentir *miraba la esmeralda* se siente como energía natural..

Mary: Erza puedes decir que clase de material esta echó?

Erza: *miraba con cuidado la Esmeralda* mmm esta Esmeralda no está echa en este mundo, tiene un material muy fino de su clase, mi teoría es que esta Esmeralda viene de otro Universo...

Esta información impactado a todos, como era posible que una Esmeralda esté acá en nuestro mundo, quien es el responsable del acontecimiento...

*En el Otro Mundo*

Goku Volando hacia el palacio de Urd donde lo llamo para hablar de unos asuntos que estafa sucediendo en la tierra..

Goku: Hola Urd, dime de que trata la reunión?

Urd: Hola Goku-Sama, Bueno yo se que la tierra ha estado en paz en estos últimos 4 meses, pero ayer hubo un lluvia de meteoritos en que unas esmeraldas cayeron del cielo y contienen un poder grande en cada una..

Goku: *serio* si me he dado cuenta, tiene un poder sorprendente para ser esmeraldas..

Urd: Y pienso que esas esmeraldas llamadas esmeraldas del caos vienen del Universo 3.

Goku: Como es posible que objetos del Universo 3 vengan a este lugar, tiene que ser verificados por mi para que entren.. *con tono serio y preocupado*

Urd: Goku-Sama quiero que les expliques a sus estudiantes sobre la situación está bien?

Goku: No se preocupe yo les diré *sonrio*

Urd: *Sorio* Ok Goku puedes retirarte

Goku: Gracias Urd cuídate *Salio volando y pensó en su mente* Chicos espero que sepan como controlar este tipo de poderes por que pueda que se encuentren individuos que quieran controlar ese poder...

Que serán estas Misteriosas Esmeraldas Del Caos, Como nuestros héroes serán capaz de cuidar un tipo de poder así, Que estarán tramando las 3 chicas? Todo esto y más en Zombie Z.

Y CORTE! ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, LO SIENTO SI NO HE PUESTO NADA EN ESTOS DÍAS PERO HE PASADO OCUPADO, YO SE QUE HUBO NADA DE ACCIÓN PERO VA A VER ALGUNAS PELEAS INTERESANTES EN ESTA SAGA ESO SI! ALFIN LAS ESMERALDAS HACEN SU DEBUT PERO DONDE ESTA SONIC Y LOS DEMÁS? NO SE PREOCUPEN VAN A APARECER PERO PRONTO NO LES DIRÉ CUANDO JEJEJEJ BUENO QUE LA PASEN BIEN Y SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA


	12. Vacaciones y Encuentros

**Hola como están! Espero que bien, lo siento si me he tardado en subir más capítulos pero las responsabilidades de Lucha me tiene exhausto para escribir pero ya me siento mejor y listo para escribir otro capítulo! La acción vendrá pronto no se preocupen, también las Esmeraldas del Caos (Chaos Emeralds) van a formar un gran factor en esta saga y las siguientes más, también he pensado añadir personajes de Tokyo Ghoul a mi facfic, van a aparecer pero en un futuro y cuando llegue ese momento van a aparecer. Sin más que perder comencemos con la introducción!**

**Piccolo: Vaya hasta que al fin quieres que haga la introducción después de 11 capítulos!**

**Autor: Lo siento Piccolo pero no te he pensado sacar hasta más adelante.. *triste***

**Piccolo: Tsk! Esta bien pero me prometes que saldré tarde o temprano? *reclamandole***

**Autor: Si Piccolo no te preocupes vas a saler jejej *moviendo mis manos***

**Piccolo: Bueno... *mira a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Ah My Goddess, Powerpuff Girls y mas element os anime que se usarán en este Fanfic..**

**Autor: Gracias Piccolo! Bueno que comience el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 12: Vacaciones y Encuentros!**

Ha pasado 3 días después del descubrimiento de las Esmeraldas del Caos (sólo han encontrado una cada grupo) Erza ha pasado en el laboratorio de la corporación cápsula esos días sin parar de trabajar y encontrar la base de energía que esta compuesta

Blossom también ha echo experimentos con la propia Esmeralda misma para hallar una manera de usar la energía caos, todos los intentos fueron fallidos por ser mucha la cantidad de energía que provenía de la Esmeralda, Blossom ya se estaba quedando sin ideas hasta que se ocurrió una que podía funcionar.

Blossom: *trono sus dedos* ya encontré la solución!

Bubbles y Buttercup ya estaban aburridas de no hacer nada y respondió Bubbles..

Bubbles: Cuenta Blossom *tono aburrida* llevamos 3 días esperando sin hacer nada!

Buttercup: Si! Además ya estaba pensado en destruir este lugar por tanto aburrimiento! *exclamo*

Blossom: *con una gota de sudor* Chicas tranquilas les prometo que esto sí funcionará sólo escuchen lo que voy a decir *levantando su dedo indice*

Entonces la chica de pelo naranja comenzó a explicar el plan que beneficiará a las 3 de ella para ser las más poderosas del mundo sin ningún problema.

En Corporación Cápsula todos estaban haciendo los suyo, Corey estaba entrenando con Ashley en la cámara de gravedad, Zack y Denise estaban en la mesa de la cocina jugando ajedrez, Erza y Mary estaban en el sótano donde estaba el laboratorio investigando la Esmeralda

Erza: ME RINDO! *Golpeandose la cabeza en la mesa*

Mary: Vamos Erza! No te rindas tu eres el más inteligente del todo el grupo! *animando a su amigo*

Erza: *miro a Mary* Lo sé pero he tratado todo para encontrar su fuente de energía que puedo sentir(ki) pero no la puedo sacar y no sabemos de don... *interrumpido por alguien*

Goku: Hola Chicos! *hablando telepáticamente**

Mary: Goku-Sensei! *emocionada*

Erza: Quien es el esta hablando por nuestra mente *curioso*

Mary: El es nuestro maestro de artes marciales Son Goku o como le decimos a el Goku-Sensei! El fue que nos dio la idea para que se unieran en nuestro grupo!

Erza estaba algo confundido una, como una persona les puede hablar telepáticamente, dos, como sabía que el era la persona indicada para el grupo

Goku: Oh! Con qué tu eres Erza Uzumaki?

Erza: Como sabes mi nombre?! *impresionado*

Goku: jaja déjame explicarte *soriendo*

Asi fue como Goku le comenzó a explicar como conoció al resto del grupo tras salvarlos del asalto Zombie, también como los entreno con las artes marciales, también explicando como el era la reencarnación de Uzumaki Naruto y le contó de sus aventuras antes de convertirse en el Guardián del Universo

Erza: Esa es historia de locos *cara de poker* pero al ver que mis amigos tengan el poder de destruir ciudades y países... La historia es creíble a mi punto de vista *sonriendo*

Mary: Goku-Sensei a que se debe esto, porque esta hablando con nosotros repetidamente

Goku: *tono serio* La Diosa del Cielo me comento que han caído objetos a este mundo, son llamadas las Esmeraldas de Caos..

Mary: Esmeraladas.. Del caos...

Goku: Son esmeraldas que contienen una gran fuente de energía, son 7 en total, no son de este mundo viene de otro universo, El Universo 3...

Mary y Erza estaban sorprendidos del dato que les había dado Goku, no podían creer que unas esmeraldas vinieran de otro universo! De ahí miraron la Esmeralda que estaba sosteniendo Erza los movieron la cabeza y Mary dijo..

Mary: Nosotros tenemos una de esas esmeraldas del caos de que nos habla *agarro la Esmeralda de la mano de Erza*

Goku: Ah que alivio que tienen una de las esmeraldas porque si cae en las manos equivocadas podría ser el fin del mundo...

Los dos quedaron en shock al saber que si las esmeraldas caen al enemigo podría causar destrucción mundial o el gobierno mundial le tendría mal uso

Mary: No se preocupe Goku-Sensei nosotros vamos a proteger la Esmeralda de la gente mala!

Goku: Me alegro, bueno tengo que irme a hacer unos asuntos díganle a sus amigos sobre el caso de las esmeraldas, si necesitan hablar conmigo pueden contactarse conmigo vía telepáticamente

Los dijeron al mismo tiempo: Si!

Goku: bueno chicos adiós!

Mary y Erza se quedaron mirando al techo después de que Goku se despidió de ellos, se miraron entre uno al otro y Erza dijo

Erza: Será mejor que le digamos esto a Corey y los demás *mirando sería a Mary*

Mary: Si

*En La Cámara de Gravedad*

Corey y Ashley estaban entrenando a ya no más poder, Con la gravedad aumentada 60G, con su trajes de entrenamiento roto y con heridas en la cara y en le cuerpo

Ashley comenzó a incrementar su Ki apareciendo una aura azul alrededor de ella, comenzó hacer sellos con las manos, Corey comenzó a hacer lo mismo que ella, los dos con su sharingan activados gritaron con todo!

Ashley y Corey: Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!

De la boca de los dos comenzó a salir una gran bola de fuego colisiónando entre ellas mismas creando una gran ola de fuego por toda la cámara de gravedad, cuando se dispersó el fuego los dos desaparecieron a máxima velocidad, aparecieron chocando golpes creando una onda de viento y comenzaron a lanzarse golpes y patadas a velocidad del sonido, Corey tiró una bola de Ki hacia Ashley que lo esquivo como si nada saltando pero Corey reapareció arriba de ella a tirarle el golpe efectivo pero Ashley lo bloqueo y Corey sonrió y dijo

Corey: Vaya, parece que has mejorado en tus reflejos Ashley.. Pero será suficiente para derrotarme!

Corey había creado un clon de sombra que le dio un golpe en el estómago a Ashley que la envío al suelo sangrando de la boca, Corey llego donde estaba la ayudo a levantarse y le dio una semilla del hermitaño para qué curara sus heridas, Ashley se la comió sus heridas habían desaparecido y se sentía como nueva

Ashley: La próxima vez te voy a vencer Corey-kun! *levanto su puño*

Corey: *comiendose la semilla y dijo* muy pronto Ashley, muy pronto.. *tono de bromeando*

Derrepente se abrió la puerta y entraron dos personas, esas dos personas eran Mary y Erza, sabían que la gravedad estaba aumentada entonces pusieron algo de resistencia en su cuerpo para no ser atraídos al suelo

Ashley: huh? Mary, Erza que están haciendo acá?

Mary: Venimos a traerlos para tener una conversación con el grupo es importante, se trata sobre la Esmeralda..

Los dos se pusieron serios y se fueron a cambiar a su ropa casual, los 4 jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina donde estaban Denise revisando su teléfono y Zack jugando en la PFP, Denise se dio cuenta de la cara sería de Erza y pregunto

Denise: Oye Erza por que esa cara sería?

Erza: Se trata de la Esmeralda... *en un tono serio*

Esto trajo la atención de Denise y Zack y comenzaron a escuchar lo que Erza iba decir..

Erza: Goku nos comento Que esta Esmeralda está denominada como Esmeralda del Caos, vienen de otro universo conocido como el Universo 3, y me imagino que ya sintieron la gran energía que contiene, Hay siete esmeraldas en total no se sabe donde están las demás pero Hay que proteger la Esmeralda a toda costa si cae en las manos del Enemigo o del Gobierno Mundial si pasa eso el peor escenario sería el Fin del Mundo..

Esta información dejo a todos (excepto a Mary) en shock, No se esperaban que la Esmeralda viniera de otro universo, por que tuvieron que aparecer en la tierra?

Denise: Pero si las esmeraldas están acá porque no podemos detectar su poder?

Mary: Creo que se debe si el usuario sabe usar la Esmeralda correctamente.. *respondió de regreso*

Zack: Cual será la razón que estas esmeraldas hayan caído a nuestro mundo cual será la razón?

Erza: No tengo la menor idea porque cayeron a este mundo pero creo que alguien tubo que ser el responsable para enviarlas acá..

Corey: Bueno solo esperemos que no encuentren las otras esmeraldas y hay que proteger la Esmeralda que tenemos nosotros..

Hubo un silencio profundo que nadie quería hablar porque todavía estaban absorbiendo la información que Erza le dio al grupo hasta que Ashley rompió el silencio queriendo cambiar el tema..

Ashley: Bueno ya que todos estamos acá les quería comentar de algo.. *jugando con sus dedos*

Zack: De que se trata?

Ashely: *nerviosa* no han pensado ir de vacaciones?

Denise: La verdad nunca hemos tenido vacaciones, sólo hemos pasado entrenando desde que Goku-Sensei nos entreno y nos menciono de nuestra sangre saiyajin que nos hizo separarnos de la población humana para no llamar la atención... *algo triste*

Mary: No sería mala idea tomar unas vacaciones y actuar como gente normal!

Zack: Además quiero explorar otros países y disfrutar!

Erza: Se que todos queremos vacaciones pero recuerden que Corey tiene una cola en su cuerpo! *señalando la cola de Corey* llamaríamos la atención de la gente! Además tenemos que cuidar la Esmeralda *cruzando los brazos*

Corey: Vamos Erza no seas Aguafiestas *puso su mano encima de su hombro* Además ya tengo la solución porq que no descubran mi colita *puso su cola en la cadera en forma de cinto*

Erza: Bueno eso hará el truco pero no significa que no cuidemos la Esmeralda!

Denise: Te la puedes llevar y si tenemos suerte podremos encontrar una de las 7 *sonriendole*

Erza lo pensó como un minuto sabiendo que todos querían ir de vacaciones entonces sabía que estaba derrotado y dijo

Erza: bueno.. Creo que unas vacaciones no suenan tan mal después de todo..

Ashley: *emocionada* ya esta echo! Iremos de vacaciones!

Corey: Ashley todavía no has pensado donde iremos?..

Ashley: *gota de sudor al estilo anime* jejejej parece que no me di cuenta...

Zack: que les parece sí vamos a Nueva York ya terminaron de reconstruir los daños!

Mary: Nah Nueva York está en invierno hace mucho frío! *exclamando*

Zack: Entonces adonde quieres ir?

Mary: Francia! *salían estrellas en sus ojos*

Todos: Francia?

Mary: sí Francia el país del Glamour! Su gente, su cultura lo hace perfecto para visitarlo!

Ashley: Mary para serte sincera no me gusta Francia.. No hay muchas playas como las de mi gusto! Además no creo que todos nosotros queramos ir..

Todos estuvieron pensando por unos buenos 10 minutos de que lugar podían ir a vacacionar hasta que Erza llego una idea

Erza: Bueno se que todos queremos un país cálido, Con playas hermosas y cultura increíble.. Bueno Porque no vamos a Río de Janeiro!?

Todos: Río?

Erza: Si Rio De Janeiro ubicado en Brasil! Tiene una de las mejores playas en Sudamérica además tiene comida buena que a ustedes Saiyajines les gustaría mucho..

De ahí Corey y los demás comenzaron a ver comidas exquisitas de todo tipo con estrellas al estilo anime en sus ojos..

Corey: Entonces Río de Jainero será!

Todos: Si!

Asi fue como nuestros héroes decidieron viajar a Río de Janeiro, Brasil para pasar unas buenas vacaciones, decidieron irse en avión por que si se iban volando llamarían mucho la atención, La gente se preguntaba en el aeropuerto si iban con sus padres o no pero lo que les llamó más la atención era el cinto de Corey que parecía peludo (es su cola) pero los Uchihas ignoraron a la gente que los miraba y se subieron al avión

*Rio de Janeiro, Brasil*

El grupo ya había llegado a su hotel que quedaba cerca de la playa de Copacabana, decidieron que querían ir a dar una caminada en la playa antes de meterse al agua.

Corey iba vestido con una Camisa sin mangas negra que hacían sus músculos más notables y shorts naranja para nadar, tenía su cola puesta en su cadera como siempre, Zack iba con una camisa de botones blanco desabotonada enseñando su torso, Unos khakis de short, unas chancletas negras y sus lentes de sol, Erza iba con una camisa manga corta blanca que decía Boom! También andaba con unos shorts para nadar y lentes de sol, Mary tenía puesto un Vestido de verano azul sin mangas que hacia mostrar la mayoría de sus piernas, Ashley iba con una camisa sin mangas color negra y un mini short que la mayoría de los chicos de Río la podían denominar como una chica linda Y Denise andaba una camisa verde sin mangas que no le cubría su ombligo y un mini short gris también andaba puesta sus lentes de sol.

Se pusieron a Caminar por la playa, hacia un calor terrible que hacia sudar a cualquier persona, era un día hermoso en Río todos los niños estaban jugando en la arena, los adultos estaban tomando el sol tranquilamente..

Mary: *Soriendo* La gente acá la esta pasando muy bien, parece que ni se dieron cuenta de la Apocalipsis que Hubo en Estados Unidos...

Erza: Tienes razón pero parece que Super no quería invadir el mundo sin tomar el país más fuerte..

Ashley: Oigan por que no vamos a nadar a la playa, esta haciendo mucho calor!

Denise: Entonces vamos! *exclamo felizmente*

Todos se estaban quitando la ropa que tenían encima para quedar en sus trajes de baños, el único que no se la había quitado era Corey

Zack: Oye Corey no vas a venir a nadar con nosotros?

Corey: Nah estoy bien.. No quiero que la gente mire mi colita saltando del frío jejej

Mary: Que miedoso eres Hermano! Pero bueno no te voy a obligar tu te lo pierdes..

De ahí todos sus amigos se fueron a nadar a la playa dejando a Corey en la orilla, comenzó a caminar en la arena cuando vio un Restaurante de comida, Su estómago comenzaba a rugir y dijo

Corey: Creo que un pequeño antojo no haga daño jejej *tocandose el estomago*

Sin pensarlo dos veces Corey entro al Restaurante llamado Hachiko, es uno de los restaurantes más conocidos en Copacabana, Corey se fue a sentar donde estaba la barra de Comida vio al Mesero y le pregunto

Corey: Que especialidad de comida tiene?

Mesero: *trajo el menú* Aquí está el menú para que lo mire.

Corey: Gracias *sonrio*

Corey no se tardó ningún minuto y le dijo al Mesero que quería todo lo del almuerzo, El mesero le preguntó dos veces si estaba seguro y Corey le respondió con un si sabiendo que se puede acabar toda la comida del restaurante pero ahora sólo iba a comer el "Antojo"

Se tardaron como 20 minutos para que le traerán la comida a Corey que era demasiada para un niño de 11 años que tenía cuerpo de uno de 13-14 años

Mesero: Aquí está su comida.

Corey: Muchas Gracias! *Contento*

De ahí comenzó a comer a velocidad de un humano normar porque si comía como lo hacía en Corporación Cápsula le podían decir que era un mal educado, Comió tranquilamente en la Barra hasta que llego una Chica que parecía de 13-14 años con cabello largó de color Naranja, andaba una camisa roja sin mangas,Unos mini short color blanco con un cinto rosado que decía P en el centro y un sombrero de sol, Corey se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero no quiso molestarla

?: Me puede traer un Licuado de Leche con Banana y Una carne asada con arroz Porfavor?

Mesero: Al la orden.

Entoces La chica se dio cuenta Que Corey estaba a la par de el y vio los platos que se estaba comiendo, de curiosidad le pregunto

?: Oye no crees que es mucha comida para ti? *señalando los platos de comida*

Corey: *La miro a ella y comiendo* Eso es lo que la mayoría me dice pero siempre me la acabo terminando!

?: Increíble! Pareces un chico simpático como te llamas? *sonriendole*

Corey: Me llamo Uchiha Corey un gusto! *dandole una sonrisa grande y dándole la mano* Cual es tu nombre?

Cuando Corey le dio la Sonrisa a la chica sus mejillas se pusieren algo sonrojas y dijo

?: Me llamo Akatsutsumi Momoko pero me puedes decir Blossom! *Sonriedole*

Corey Se Encontró con la famosa Blossom creación del Dr Dexter, no se ha dado cuenta ella es una de las tres que le Habló Super Zombie hace 4 meses, Sabrá la Verdad tarde o Temprano o Blossom se dará cuenta que la persona más fuerte del mundo está en su nariz todo y mucho más en En el siguiente capítulo de Zombie Z..

**Y CORTE! Espero que les aya gustado este capítulo! Use el nombre Original de Blossom que usa en Powerpuff Girls Z, además también tiene el cuerpo que tiene Momoko en la serie, La acción comenzara en el siguiente capítulo eso si estoy seguro pero bueno delen review o likes! Aquí les dejo el poder de nivel que tiene en esta saga por ahora..**

**Corey: 12,000**

**Zack: 12,000**

**Mary: 11,000**

**Denise: 11,500**

**Erza: 10,000**

**Ashley: 11,000**

**Blossom: (Tranquila) 5,000**

**Bubbles: (Tranquila) 5,000**

**Buttercup: (Tranquila) 5,000**

**Bueno Eso es todo que la pasen bien, Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	13. Recuerdos y Invocación!

**Hola mis queridos lectores como están? Espero qué bien porque al fin comienza el Capítulo 13 de este fanfic! Lose me he tardado días o una semana lo mínimo en hacer los capítulos pero mi horario de escuela y tareas me esta dejando corto de tiempo :( Se que esta saga se va a enfocar sólo en las Powerpuff Girls pero también voy a agregar elementos que van a ser importantes en la siguientes sagas entonces mantengan se pendientes :) Y si estoy usando los nombres de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z en japonés porque hay gente que no entiendan el nombre que usan en USA que me gusta más que el de Latinoamérica cada uno tiene sus gustos y pienso usar más los dos (japonés y ingles), bueno sin más que perder comencemos con la introduccion**

**Momoko\Blossom: ALFIN! Es mi turno en decir la introducción, ya te estabas tardando autor!**

**Autor: Lo siento Blossom pero eh estado ocupado con la escuela y tienes que entender que tengo una vida..**

**Momoko\Blossom: Tienes suerte que ando de buenas jeje.. *miramdome sería***

**Autor: Bueno tranquila porque no comienzas con la introducción?**

**Momoko/Blossom: bueno.. *miro a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic the hedgehog, Powerpuff Girls, Oh My Goddess, The World Only God Knows y más elementos anime que se usarán en este Fanfic**

**Autor: Gracias Blossom bueno que comience el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 13: Pasado y Invocación **

Todo estaba yendo a la perfección en las vacaciones de nuestros héroes que se encontraban en Río de Janeiro, Brasil.

La mayoría del grupo se encontraba en la playa nadando y disfrutando el clima caliente mientras Corey fue a un restaurante a comer que quedaba cerca de la playa, de ahí conoció una Chica que tenía 13-14 años, llamada Momoko Akatsutsumi o mejor conocida por su apodo Blossom...

Corey miraba a Blossom con curiosidad mientras que estaba comiendo su último plato de comida, le encontraba algo extraño en su energía, ella es humana pero su energía le hace recordar a Super Zombie.. De ahí Blossom le pregunto algo al Saiyajin-Uchiha..

Momoko: Oye Corey-kun donde están tus padres? *dijo curiosamente*

En ese momento Corey dejo de comer soltando su tenedor dejándolo caer, cambio de su cara feliz a una cara triste y con odio.. Momoko pudo notar el cabio radical del Saijayin, noto que su cara estaba llena de odio y no quería preguntar cosas que lo hicieran enojar..

Corey: Mis padres.. Están muertos.. *agachando su cabeza dejando salir una lágrima y apretando los puños*

Momoko/Blossom quedo inpactada al escuchar lo que dijo El Niño de 11 años, había perdido a sus padres a temprana edad! Eso a ella le traía muchos recuerdos de su infancia que no le gusta hablar mucho..

Momoko: Lo siento.. *dandole un abrazo* no sabía que habías perdido a tus padres *culpandose a sí misma*

Corey: *le sonrió cálidamente* No te preocupes Blossom-chan se que no sabías y no te culpo..

Ella con alivio se volvió a sentir contenta al saber que el joven Uchiha no ha perdido la cabeza de loco o suicidarse de tanto dolor, lo soltó para que siguiera comiendo

Corey: *la miro a ella* Me imagino que quieres saber la historia de como murieron no es así Blossom-chan?

Momoko: *algo apenada y con culpa* Eh.. Pues..si no la quieres contar no te obligo.

Corey: No te preocupes.. Además ya es el pasado.. *puso sus dos manos en el cuello y penso* No le puedo decir todavía de mi sangre Saiyajin pero me parece que ella puede sentir energía natural, quién será esta chica amable? No tiene intenciones en atacar personas pero tiene un Ki que me recuerda a Super Zombie..

Momoko: *lo miro* bueno si tu insistes.. *dijo en su mente* Este chico tiene un Ki muy raro.. Será de los guerreros más poderosos del mundo? Lo dudó pero lo que más me intriga es que como sus padres murieron, que habrá pasado en estos 3 años que he estado en esa maldita cápsula encerrada, además no creo que sea un humano completo igual que nosotras...

Corey: *dio un suspiro* Hace 5 meses hubo una Invasion Zombie en Estados Unidos a nivel nacional que causo muchos destrozos en la ciudades importantes, Era un día normal para mi, era el último día de escuela estaba emocionado que podría disfrutar el verano con mi hermana y mis amigos estaba muy feliz pero... *se puso serio* cuando llegue a mi casa con mi hermana había algo extraño en el vecindario, nadie estafa afuera era muy extraño, cuando llegamos a nuestra casa vimos a mi madre tirada en el suelo con un agujero en su cabeza y la mitad de su cuerpo todo sangrado, mi hermana se tiró al suelo llorando y gritando al no creerlo, fui a buscar a mi padre cuando lo encontré estaba vivo pero tenía una mordida en su cuello, me dijo que dentro de poco se convertiría en un Zombie pero lo que me dijo me dejo sin palabras y todavía no lo puedo olvidar... *apretando sus dientes y puños*

Momoko: Que fue lo que dijo Corey? *seria y nerviosa a la vez*

Corey: Me dijo que lo matara para que no muriera a manos de el... *activando su sharingan por enojo*

Blossom no lo podía creer.. Estaba en Shock en lo que Corey le dijo, mato a su padre solo para salvar a sus hijos.. Para ella eso era un Ultimátum salir adelante, podía relacionar su pasado con sus hermanas y Corey que habían pasado por lo mismo pero no eran Zombies se sentía mal al escuchar lo que paso.. También ella noto el cambio de sus ojos le recordaba a los monstruos que las ataco cuando eran niñas..

Momoko: *En su mente* Imposible.. Sus ojos me recuerdan a ese monstruo que ataco a mi y a mis hermanas! acaso será? No lo dudó sino ya me hubiera comido o no hubiera comido comida humana... Pero hay algo diferente.. *miro a Corey* Corey-kun que le paso a tus ojos porque están rojos? *con curiosidad*

Corey: *dijo seriamente* Es el Sharingan..

Momoko: Sharingan?

Corey: El Sharingan es una habilidad especial que mi familia ha heredado, es un tipo dojutsu que ayuda a predecir los ataques del enemigo y movimientos a gran velocidad solo yo y 4 personas más tienen la misma habilidad que nosotros..

Momoko: Wow! *dijo en su mente* parece que el es uno de los guerreros más poderosos del mundo, se que ese no es todo su potencial necesito saberlo! Quiero saber su límite! *volviendo a la realidad y miro a Corey* Y quien fue el responsable en acabar la Apocalipsis y también el responsable de la afectación de tu familia?

Corey: *con mirada seria* El responsable era un Zombie mutante super poderosos capaz de destruir países enteros con su poder.. Se llamaba Super Zombie ese maldito acabo con mi familia y mi padre.. Y a cambio lo hice cenizas *apretó el puño* lo hice así porque no quiero que este planeta caiga en manos equivocadas la voy a proteger a toda costa y no dejaré que ninguno de mis amigos sean asesinados...

Momoko se sintió algo contenta al ver que Corey puso en su lugar al Zombie que controlaba literalmente todo Estados Unidos, Notaba que su Ki incrementaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello pero se calmaba, era una persona interesante en el punto de vista de ella, lástima que sus hermanas estaban caminando en la playa porque estuvieran en shock al escuchar la historia más bubbles.

Momoko: Eres una persona confiable Corey-kun... Parece que puedo confiar mi secreto en ti *le dio una sonrisa calida* además mis padres tampoco no están sólo vivo con mis hermanas andando por el mundo..

Corey: *algo sorprendido* enserio?! No puedo creer que tus padres tampoco estén en este mundo..

Momoko: Ya es cosa del pasado.. *mira hacia arriba* pero bueno Fue hace 6 años cuando tenía 7 años, Vivia con mis hermanas felizmente Miyako y Kaoru en Tokyo Japón, Mi padre era un Científico famoso en la ciudad siempre pasaba ocupado haciendo sus trabajos y nuestra madre pasaba en las oficinas de CCG en el Districto 20th como cazadora de Ghoul (nota: Si estoy usando elementos de Tokyo Ghoul)

Corey: Ghouls?

Momoko: Los Ghouls son criaturas que comen humanos sean vivos o muertos, poseen una habilidad especial que los hacen más rápidos y fuertes para cazar sus presas llamado Kagune. *explico la chica de pelo naranja*

A Corey esto le llamó mucho la atención, habían criaturas que comían humanos muertos o vivos en el otro lado de la tierra y se suponen que son fuertes esto puso su sangre saiyajin en busca de un desafío pero eso va tener que esperar porque lo quiere hacer sólo.

Momoko: Regresando a la historia yo venía de la casa de unas amigas con mis hermanas caminando en la noche, pensábamos que no iba a pasar nada porque no se habían reportado casos de ataques Ghouls pero me equivoque... Apareció uno de la nada tenía una máscara que no le cubría su boca, tenía el pelo morado y hablaba italiano con japonés, yo y mis hermanas salimos corriendo de el pero era imposible perderlo de vista.. Llegamos a un callejón sin salida pensábamos que íbamos a morir comidas en ese momento, pero nuestra madre llego a salvarnos, comenzó a combatir con su famoso Quinque ella nos dijo que teníamos que escapar para que viviéramos porque el Ghoul que estaba peliando era clase S muy fuerte, nosotras no queríamos escapar pero si no lo hacíamos íbamos a morir, llegamos a casa sanas y salvas esperamos hasta el siguiente día para que nuestros padres regresarán...

Corey: Que le paso a tu madre Momoko-chan? *esperando lo peor*

Momoko: *le salió una lagrima* Mi madre murió en combate contra el Ghoul, nuestro padre desapareció derrepente... Nos sentíamos muy solas, abandonadas, apartadas del mundo *apretando los puños* yo quería vengarme de ese Ghoul pero sabía que no podía porque era muy débil...

Corey sintió que el Ki de Momoko estaba incrementando por su enojo, sentía que sólo era la punta del iceberg.. Pero lo que se preguntaba como consiguió ese poder si sólo era una humana común..

Corey: *puso su mano en el hombro de ella* no te preocupes Momoko-chan tienes a tus hermanas que les importas mucho y yo creo que tu madre quisiera lo mismo que protegieras a tus hermanas.. *la abrazo*

Momoko se sentía algo apenada y sonrojada del abrazo cálido que le da Corey, había conocido una persona interesante y muy amable, le gustaba su forma de ser, su forma de motivar, sus músculos.. Pero que está a pensando en ese momento apenas acababa de conocer al chico y ya estaba pensado cosas..

Decidieron salir afuera para disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día, Momoko y Corey estaban caminando por la arena, primero querían buscar a las hermanas de Momoko que de seguro estaban nadando en el mar pero derrepente..

Zack: Oye Corey! *grito saliendo del mar*

Corey y Momoko se dieron la vuelta a ver a Zack que estaba sin camisa venía de nadar con el grupo que lo estaba acompañándo detrás de el, Zack pudo sentir el Ki de ella le hacía recordar mucho a Super Zombie entonces se acercó a su mejor amigo y le dijo en su oreja.

Zack: Quien esta chica linda Corey? Tiene un Ki raro? *en voz baja

Corey: *Sonriendole* Se llama Momoko pero su sobrenombre es Blossom, la conocí en el restaurante que fui, para mi punto de vista ella es muy agradable con quien estar jeje además le estoy ayudando a buscar a su hermanas *rascando su cabeza*

Momoko: *en su mente* Este chico también tiene la misma energía que Corey pero menor, me imagino que también es otro de los guerreros más fuentes del planeta..

Zack: *miro a Momoko y después miró a Corey* Pues se mira muy agradable con quien estar pero no crees que estas confiando muy rápido con los extraños *cara poker*

Corey: No seas así Zack sólo por que tiene Ki que te hace recordar a Super no significa que sea mala..

De ahí llego el resto del grupo que venían de nadar un buen rato en la playa, todos se quedaron con una cara de complicados al ver a la nueva chica que estaba con Corey, El joven Saiyajin decidió presentarla al grupo, Todo el grupo la recibió con una cálida bienvenida, al inicio Ashley y Mary tenían dudas de la chica que tenía un Ki que les hacia recordar mucho a Super pero al final vieron que era una humana normal.. O lo era?

Ashley: Entonces Momoko estas buscando a tus hermanas? *sonriendole*

Momoko: Si la verdad nose donde se metieron! *dijo algo frustrada pero mintiendo a la vez*

Zack: Será mejor que las busquemos antes del atardecer! *aclaro el peli morado*

Caminaron por 10 minutos en la playa buscándolas, Momoko dijo que una era de pelo Rubio y la otra de pelo negro, ya se sentían algo cansado de haber nadado mucho y querían dormir pero cuando finalmente vieron dos figuras caminando a su dirección Momoko logro reconocerlas y les grito

Momoko: Chicas! Soy yo Blossom! *gritaba desde lejos*

Bubbles y Buttercup reconocieron a su hermana mayor que estaba con un grupo de 6 personas y comenzaron a dudar de quienes eran esas personas

Bubbles: Al fin te encontramos Blossom! *abrazo a su hermana*

Buttercup: Oye Blossom porque estás con este grupo de personas? *miro al grupo*

Blossom/Momoko: Me encontré a este chico que se parecía interesante *señalando a Corey* y después me enseño a sus amigos que son bien amigables *sonriéndole a sus hermanas

Corey: *camino hacia donde Bubbles y Buttercup* Hola me llamo Corey Uchiha! *sonriendoles a las 2*

Zack: Me llamo Zack Uchiha un gusto! *dandoles una pequeña sonrisa*

Mary: Mary Uchiha *saludandoles con una sonrisa*

Denise: Yo soy Denise Uchiha *sonriendole*

Ashley: Ashley Uchiha *con algo de pena*

Erza: Un Gusto yo soy Erza Uzumaki *saludándolas con respeto*

Bubbles: Un gusto a todos ustedes yo me llamo Miyako! Pero me pueden decir Bubbles *Saludando al grupo*

Buttercup: Me llamo Kaoru pero pueden decirme Buttercup.. *saludando al grupo*

La mayoría se había llevado bien entre todos, Miyako y Kaoru sabían del poder de Corey y su grupo, Finalmente habían encontrado al grupo más poderoso del planeta, los querían retar tarde o temprano para ver si tenían el poder suficiente y también querían probar el nuevo poder que habían adquirido gracias a las búsquedas de Blossom, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien estaba planeando en atacar Río de Janeiro...

*En una guarida oculta desconocida*

En un cuarto se encontraba 3 personas, una era de 7 pies de alto, tiene una máscara con 3 rayas cubriendo su cara y tenía tentáculos de color oscuro y espinas de cristal, la otra persona era una persona de 5.4 pies de alto, con una máscara que le cubría toda la cara y sólo se miraba los ojos, tiene una capa que tiene una águila dorada y la última persona era uno que tenía el pelo parado de gravedad (el mismo cabello de vegeta) con una máscara que cubría todo su cara y la máscara tenía de dibujo una boca con lengua larga, tiene la misma capa que tenía el otro sujeto

?: Recuerda, no queremos invocarlo en Japón porque los del CCG supieran de donde salió *dijo el hombre de 7 pies de alto*

?: No te preocupes Búho, Daisuke (mi personaje OC) tiene todo bajó control para esta invocación, no es así Ghoul de un Ojo?

Daisuke: Cállate Utonio no sabes que necesito concentrarme para buscar un buen lugar para invocarlo!

Buho: Daisuke ya encontraste el lugar para invocarlo

Daisuke: Si Búho ya lo encontré...

Comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos y grito con todo pulmones.

Daisuke: kuchiyose no jutsu!

Coloco sus manos en el suelo creando un sello que cubría todo la habitancion, El búho no sabía donde había enviado la bestia Daisuke pero el mismo lo sabia

*En el Otro Mundo*

Naruto, Sasuke Y Sakura estaban entrenando con Goku ya que no tenían nada que hacer era un 3vs1, Goku les había 1000 libras en Cada objeto que llevaban puesto (antes que me vengan a decir que no pueden aguantar eso, llevan entrenando 2000 años entonces pueden aguantar) pasó un buen rato hasta que Naruto sintió un Chakra que venía de la tierra y los hacia recordar mucho de su pasado...

Sakura: Que pasa Naruto porque te detuvistes? *tono de preocupada*

Naruto: El Sambi de 3 Colas ha sido Invocado... *tono serio*

Goku: El Sambi?

Sasuke: El Sambi es una de las bestias con cola que Harogomo había separado del Juubi.. *explico*

Naruto: Al parecer también que el lugar de invocación ha sido en Río de Janeiro, Brasil donde se encuentra Corey y los demas

Esto dejo algo en Shock a Goku, una bestia había aparecido en la tierra pero sabía bien que los guardianes de la tierra podrían proteger la ciudad

*Rio de Janeiro, Brasil*

Nuestros héroes y el trío de hermanas ya se dirigían al hotel para terminar el día, pero derrepente sintieron una gran cantidad de energía que venia del Océano, comenzó a temblar muy fuerte haciendo que la gente se pregunte que pasa

Zack: Que esta pasando, que Clase de Ki esta haciendo esto?!

Miyako: No estoy segura pero me parece grande

De ahí Corey vio el Océano como estaba creando Tsunamis que se dirigían a las costas, Miyako vio la ola acercarse. Comenzó a agarrar mucho aire y soplo haciendo que el Tsunami quede congelado!

Mary: *en su mente* ni siquiera puedo hacer ese tipo de jutsus para congelar!

Cuando vieron el responsable de el Tsunami y el Terremoto apareció una bestia de 150 metros de alto y 200 de ancho, tenía forma de tortuga, sus ojos con pupilas rojas y el resto estaba negro, Tenía 3 colas moviéndose a cualquier lugar creando Olas grandes

Sambi: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mary: Que Clase de Bestia es Esa? *en shock*

Ashley: Es enorme!

Zack: Su chakra es enorme

Blossom: Vaya al fin un reto!

Corey: Veamos de que esta echa la bestia con colas

Buttercup: Lo haré trizas!

Erza: Esta energía... Se me hace muy conocida pero no se... *complicado*

Todos estaban poniendo listos para la siguiente batalla que haría temblar todo un Continente, El Sambi de 3 Colas contra nuestros héroes y el trío de hermanas, quien ganara, llegara Corey a Usar el Falso Super Saiyajin o sera Blossom quien hará ahora los honores todo esto y más en Zombie Z.

**Y CORTE! Bueno espero que les aya gustado este capítulo, si El Sambi aparece en acción y no hará las cosas muy fácil! La historia de las chicas yo me la inventé, el tema de los Ghouls y todo eso viene de la Serie Tokyo Ghoul, en el próximo capítulo solo será accion bueno Mis lectores que la pasen Bien! Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	14. Bestia Con Colas

**Hola mis queridos lectores como han estado espero que bien porque aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo más de este fanfic! Bueno en esta pelea con el Sambi de 3 Colas no van a usar todo su poder lo mínimo Kaioken! Además se preguntarán quien es son esos personajes con capas y máscaras bueno Miren Tokyo Ghoul y ahí encontraran la respuesta xD bueno sin más tiempo que perder comencemos con la Introducción**

**Bubbles: Parece que hoy me toca verdad Jefe? *curiosa***

**Autor: Claro Bubbles! además no hay nadie más disponible en el momento**

**Bubbles: Esta bien! *sonrio y miro a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, Powerpuff Girls, The World Only God Knows, Tokyo Ghoul y más elementos anime que serán usados en este fanfic**

**Autor: Bueno sin más que perder! Comencemos con el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 14: La Bestia Con Colas**

Era una atardecer muy bonita en Río de Janeiro, Brasil con nuestros héroes y el trío de hermanas hasta que apareció una bestia cerca de la playa, tenía un tamaño inmenso, creaba terremotos y tsunamis, puso a temblar una nación del miedo, la gente salía corriendo del miedo para que no fueran expuestos a las olas gigantescas

Bubbles se estaba encargando de detener las olas gigantes que se aproximaban a gran velocidad, con sólo su aliento podía congelar las olas que llegaban con una gran facilidad eso hizo Corey y los demás (excepto Blossom y Buttercup) impresionarse de la habilidad de la chica pelo Rubio.

Mary: *en shock* Impresionante.. Sólo con su propio aliento pudo congelar las olas sin ningún problema..

Bubbles: Oigan no creo que haga esto sola, Ayúdenme a retrasar los ataques que viene den la bestia! *segia soplando aire invernal*

Blossom y Buttercup se dirigieron a donde estaba su hermana sosteniendo las olas que todavía provocaba la Bestia de 3 colas, Mientras los demás estaban haciendo unos sellos de manos para que los envolviera en una nube de humo, el trío se preguntaban que estaban planeando pero cuando la nube de humo se dispersión se veían en sus ropas de combate

Corey: Mary, Ashley y Denise vayan a ayudar a evacuar a las personas lo más rápido posible! Erza necesito tu Modo sabio para saber si no hay mucha gente en 10 kilómetros diamentro, y Zack ven conmigo vamos a eliminar a la bestia

Con esto todos agredieron al Plan de Corey, las Chicas se fueron volando para sacar a toda la gente de la playa, Erza se puso en Modo Sabio para asegurarse que todos se hayan ido del lugar y Zack vendría con el a combatir al Sambi

El trío ya había terminado de calmar el océano de tantas olas que podrá cían y decidieron darles asistencia a sus nuevos amigos, Zack sintió que ellas estaban detrás de ellos y dijo

Zack: Que están haciendo acá! No ven que esto es muy peligroso! *con algo de enojo y preocupacion*

Buttercup: *le respondió de regreso* Oye sólo porque no miramos débiles no significa que podamos hacer algo! *incrementando su ki*

Corey: *miro a buttercup y zack* Ahora no es el momento de pelear! Necesitamos hacer algo para eliminar a esta bestia!

Zack y Buttercup se habían calmado del problema de ahí todos miraron al Sambi que se había comido una bola de energía negra, haciéndolo más grande e inflandolo más, esto puso preocupado al grupo, la energía de la bestia se había incrementado y lo estaba enfocando en un solo punto y gritando!

Sambi: Bijuu Dama!

De la boca de el apareció una onda de energía bien poderosa que se dirigía a toda velocidad, lo raro era que no estaba apuntando al grupo sino a la ciudad, Corey se había dado cuenta de esto gracias a su sharingan

Corey: *En su mente* Maldición está planeando destruir todo Brasil!? Tengo qué apresurarme antes que toque contacto con la ciudad! *grito* Kaioken!

Aparecio una aura roja en Corey desapareciendo del lado de Zack y Blossom que todavía estaban impresionados de la cantidad de poder que puso en ese ataque..

A dónde se dirigía el ataque, estaba una Chica de la misma edad que Corey, tenía pelo rosado con lentes, se resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, Andaba una camisa roja sin mangas, u mini short negro con un sombrero para el sol y la otra era una señora de nomás 30 años o menos, tenía puesto un traje de trabajo y con sus lentes de sol, Estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían hasta que se tropezaron y cayeron al suelo

?: *llorando y en su mente* Este es mi fin.. No cumpliré mi promesa de ser una estrella...acaso este es mi destino? *abrazaba a su mentor lo más fuerte *

Las dos estaban esperando un impacto pero no llegaba, decidieron abrir los ojos y se encontraba un niño de la misma edad que la de pelo rosado, sosteniendo el ataque con sus propias manos sacando un aura roja

Corey: No te dejare! Arggghhh! *incrementando su aura roja* (nota sólo es el Kaioken)

Corey sostuvo el ataque y con su puño lo envío hasta el cielo, cuando llego casi a la atmósfera exploto creando una luz brillante sobre la tierra y haciendo que todo el mundo se cubriera del viento

Blossom: *en su mente y cubriendose* Que poder! Ni siquiera esta usando su máximo poder!

Buttercup: Wow sólo con un puño... Esto se puso interesante *dando una pequeña sonrisa*

Zack: *cubriendose del viento* Parece que Corey no ha bajado su nivel de poder en estos tiempos de paz..

La peli rosada tuvo la presencia de ver la persona que le salvó la vida y lo que la dejo más impresionada era una persona de su edad con un pelo extraño, traje de artes marciales, pensaba que los Dioses le había enviado su ángel para protegerla..

Corey: Vayan a buscar un lugar seguro.. Aquí es muy peligroso! *viéndolas y después viendo a la bestia* yo estaré bien.. *dando una pequeña sonrisa*

Ella no lo podía creer, como puede que alguien de su edad pueda combatir esa bestia que esta aterrorizando al país entero solo con su presencia

?: Como vas a combatir a esa bestia!? Nos salvasteis la vida pero.. *fue interrumpida*

Corey: Tengo mis maneras *aumentando su aura y desapareciendo*

El chico había desaparecido dejando a la peli rosada en shock, se había ido a combatir al demonio, no podía hacer nada sólo le rezaba a los cielos que viviera, derrepente su mentor le tocó el hombro y le dijo

?: El chico tiene razón Kanon será mejor que busquemos un refugio.. *Le dio una pequeña sonrisa*

Nakagawa Kanon sólo se quedo en silencio al recordar que el chico le había salvado la vida y a su mentor, la miro y le dijo

Kanon: Hai! *salieron corriendo y dijo en su mente* Gracias por salvarme... Espero que nos veamos en el futuro..

*Copacabana, Río de Janeiro*

Corey estaba viajando a toda velocidad donde estávan sus compañeros peleando con las bestia, pero había algo que le incomodaba, era el Ki de la Peli Rosada, lo encontraba divino pero muy débil, quería saber que era pero eso sería para otro día

Había llegado al combate donde Zack estaba tirando bolas de energía a alta velocidad tratando de herir a la bestia, Blossom con sus lazos de energía para detener las colas de moverse mucho, Bubbles con sus poderes de hielo estaba tratando de congelar a la bestia y buttercup con su poder físico dándole golpes que no le hacían efecto, El Sambi libró una onda de energía que envió volando a los 4 en diferentes direcciones

Corey: Parece que nada le está haciendo mucho efecto, si no terminamos esto la bestia acabara con todo Brasil! *dijo en su mente*

Corey fue donde estaba Blossom para echarle una mano de ayuda, la peli naranja se dio la vuelta y dijo

Blossom: Esta bestia no es fácil de vencer.. Necesitamos otro método!

Corey: No me engañes Momoko.. Se que no estas usando tu máximo poder además ni siquiera estas usando la mitad *cruzando sus brazos*

Esto la puso algo impresionada, como se había dado cuenta? Pero eso no importaba en este momento

Blossom: Tu tampoco usastes todo tu poder para enviar ese ataque que podía destruir un país entero a las nubes *respondiéndole de regreso*

Fueron interrumpidos cuando el Sambi envió bolas de energía de su boca, Blossom se dio cuenta de eso y con sus propias manos con facilidad enviándolos a diferentes direcciones en el océano Atlántico, Buttercup fue volando hacia donde la bestia dándole golpes a velocidad del sonido enviándolo a lo más profundo del Océano Atlántico, Zack envió una bola de fuego inmensa que cubría todo el cuerpo del sambi.

Vieron que el Sambi no tubo ningún efecto en todo esos ataques y sólo le grito al grupo

Sambi: Humanos imbéciles! No tienen ninguna esperanza contra mi! Soy inmortal nunca me podrán matar!

Los 5 quedaron algo en shock escuchando que la bestia es inmortal, como podían vencer a una persona que no puede morir con ataques simples de ahí Corey se le ocurrió algo que podía funcionar

Corey: Tengo una idea que podía debilitar al enemigo pero necesitare algo de tiempo para que sea suficiente fuerte.. *comento*

Bubbles: *miro a corey* Cuanto tiempo tomara para hacerlo?

Corey: Tomara un minuto pero no debo ser distraído por los ataques del sambi..

Zack: Mientras Corey esta preparando su ataque nosotros tenemos que hacer lo posible para que no lo distraigan *con una cara seria*

Blossom: *en su mente* Que clase de ataque estará planeando Corey? Cuanto poder tienes en ti?

Buttercup: *Mirando al sambi* Bueno que estamos esperando! Demostremos a esta sabandija que se hace llamar Dios y Inmortal de lo que estamos echos!

Sambi: *riéndose y arrogante* Estúpidos Humanos, no importa que ataqué hagan nunca me aran daño Jajajaja!

Bubbles: Estas seguro? *incrementando su ki*

Blossom: Porque Nosotras.. *incrementando su Ki tambien*

Buttercup: Apenas comenzamos con la diversión! *incrementando su poder*

Zack: así que no pienses que hemos terminado... *activando su Kaioken*

Los 4 desaparecieron superando la velocidad del sonido por dies veces que ni siquiera la bestia puede ver sus movimientos, Buttercup apareció en la cara de el Dándole un puñetazo que lo envío volando, Bubbles con su gran control de energía envió bolas de energía suficientemente fuertes que pueden destruir una ciudad! Con las colas de energía rodeando al Sambi no tenía otra opción que aguantar el ataque creando grandes ondas de viento por todos lados del océano, Corey con una mano levantada al cielo creo Su famoso Rasenshuriken que hiciera que se escuchará un viento agudo y poderoso que venía del ataque pero no había terminado ahí..

Corey: *en su mente* Un poco más de tiempo y estará listo.. Sólo espero que este ataqué no sea desviado porque si sigue podría destruir la mayoría de África.. Será mejor que avanze el paso! *activando su Kaioken X10*

Con su Kaioken aumentado 10 veces, apareció una aura roja gigantesca que producía vientos de huracán, Corey parecía como una Bomba atómica mezclada con un huracán categoría 5 y ese no era su máximo poder por temor de destruir parte de la tierra y mirándolo como un monstruo

Blossom se había dado cuenta de eso mientras agarro la cola del sambi que con su propia fuerza lo levanto y lo envío volando con una patada poderosa que hizo al sambi gritar de dolor

Blossom:*en su mente* Que clase de persona eres Corey? Tu poder no tiene límites.. Será igual que el resto del grupo?

Mientras Zack estaba cargando su Galick Gun para dispararlo, el sambi esta creando otra Bijuu Dama hacia el joven Saiyajin, Los dos dispararon sus ataques favoritos chocando entre sí, explotando y creando un cráter en el medio del océano..

Zack: Tsk! A este paso tendré que subir de nivel...

El trío de hermanas se reunieron detrás de Zack y comenzaron a discutir de como van a detener la bestia de moverse..

Bubbles: Oye Blossom porque no usamos el poder de la Esmeralda para paralizarlo?

Buttercup: Estoy de acuerdo con la idea! Además no creo que se impresiones los chicos..

Blossom: Bueno si es la única forma para detenerlo.. *todavía con sus dudas del poder de la Esmeralda*

Las 3 comenzaron a elevar su Ki que se volvió Color azul (el color que tiene su Esmeralda) haciendo ráfagas de viento muy poderosas que hicieron mover a Zack del camino, El joven Saiyajin no lo podía creer, el poder de estas chicas no tenía límites..

Zack: De donde sacaron todo este poder?! Este poder rivaliza mi Kaioken X20 pero hay algo familiar en esto...

*en la playa de Copacabana*

Erza estaba en su Modo Sabio meditando y concentrando su chakra a 10 Kilómetros de diámetro para ver si la chicas habían evacuado a las personas del lugar, Derrepente sintió una energía muy rara que lo hizo recordar de algo

Erza: *En su mente* Este poder viene de la Esmeralda, pero si yo la tengo en mi, o pueda ser que... *interrumpido*

?: Parece que El Sambi a sido invocado eh...

Erza sintió la voz que venía de su conciencia y decidió entrar y para su sorpresa se encontraba un Zorro de 9 Colas, su tamaño era más grande que el sambi, sus ojos eran rojos, Se sentía que su chakra era sin límites, Erza sentía que lo había visto antes pero no puede recordarlo

Erza: Quien.. Eres tu?

?: Soy la bestia de 9 colas, más conocida como el Kyuubi, pero me puede llamar Kurama

*Oceano Atlántico*

El trío ya habían terminado de incrementar el poder de las esmeraldas, desapareciendo a una velocidad que ni siquiera con el sharingan de Zack podía seguir, Buttercup agarro una de las colas de Sambi haciéndolo girar con mucha facilidad y lanzándolo al cielo, Bubbles envió bolas de energía que contenían hielo haciendo congelar la mayoría del cuerpo cayendo hacia el océano, y Blossom incrementando su Ki sólo grito

Blossom: Chaos.. Control!

Cuendo fue activada la técnica, El sambi había quedado paralizado, no podía mover sus colas y ni su cuerpo

Sambi: No.. Me puedo Mover! *tratando de moverse*

Zack: Nose que clase de técnica uso pero servirá de algo...

Corey ya había terminado su técnica favorita sólo que el Rasenshuriken se miraba con un Chakra y Ki Dorado, Siendo 5 veces más fuerte que el Rasenshuriken que uso contra Super Zombie y era el doble de grande que el original

Blossom: HASLO AHORA! LA TÉCNICA NO DURARÁ MUCHO! *gritándole al joven saiyajin*

Corey ya tiene el ataque listo para enviarlo y pulverizar a la bestia y sólo dijo

Corey: Este es tu fin... Fuuton: Chou Rasenshuriken!

Salio volando a toda velocidad que dejaba su ki en el camino, todos se movieron del camino lo más rápido posible, Cuando llego a hacer contacto Corey sólo apretó un puño y hizo expandir la técnica convirtiéndose en una gigante esfera, Haciedo ráfagas de viento poderosas, El masivo poder que tenía era como el de una bomba atómica aumentada por 10 veces, Corey con sus manos concentro la esfera para que no se siguiera expandiendo

Zack: *cubriendose del impacto* Sólo uso el 40-50% de su poder en esa técnica si hubiera usado La Fase Falsa del Super Saiyajin esto hubiera llegado a escala mundial si no supiera controlar sus poderes..

Blossom: *en su mente* Que cantidad de energía.. Se parece a mi ataque final..

Buttercup: *en su mente* Este chico esta llenó de sorpresas...

Bubbles: * en su mente* Tiene el poder de un Dios..

*Rio de Janeiro, Brasil*

Las Chicas ya habían evacuado a todos los habitantes a buscar un lugar seguro y la policía hacia el resto del trabajo, Mary se dio la vuelta al ver que había una esfera gigante que había en el medio del océano y haciendo que las ráfagas de viento cubrieran toda la cuidad...

Mary: *cubriendose* Que estará pasando...

Denise: Hay que buscar a Erza y después ayudar a los demás! *salió volando*

Ashley: *en su mente* Espero que todos se encuentren bien.. *salió volando*

Mary: Tsk! No te excedas mucho Corey! *salio volando*

*La conciencia de Erza*

Erza: *Mirando a Kurama* Kurama.. Nunca había escuchado de tu pero siento que he tenido una conexión contigo..

Kurama: La razón por la que tienes esas dudas es porque yo estoy sellado en tu cuerpo y eres la Reencarnación de Naruto Uzumaki *explico*

Erza estaba en Shock de la información que le dio la bestia de 9 colas, ya sabía que era el descendiente de Naruto pero no se esperaba que el era el Jinchuriki del Kurama

Erza: Como es eso posible? Si estas dentro de mi porque no has tratado de controlarme y destruir mis amigos?

Kurama: Créeme he tratado de salir pero el Gaki de Naruto hizo una técnica que no pudiera salir sin tu autorización..

Erza: No te dejare salir Kurama.. Pero me servirás de ayuda para combatir el Sambi que esta siendo controlado por alguien..

Kurama: No te preocupes, prefiero estar en tu conciencia, ya que tu nivel de pelea ha estado incrementando gracias al entrenamiento que has echo con los Saiyajines-Uchihas, y se incrementara más tu poder si usas mi chakra, Además si usas mi transformación Podrás equivaler tu poder y energía al de un Kaioken X20 sin efectos

Erza: Wow.. Me suena a mucho poder...

Kurama: Eso no es todo si consigues el chakra de las 8 bestias tu poder se incrementará a unos límites inimaginables que sólo un Dios puede soñar, Y como eres la Reencarnación de Naruto Puedes aguantar todo ese poder y Tu sangre Uzumaki es casi igual a la Sangre Saiyajin que con entrenamiento físico podrás aumentar tu poder sin necesidad alguna..

Erza estaba en Shock al absorber toda la información de que le dio Kurama, podía llegar a ser tan poderoso como el decía? Pero derrepente sintió que el Sambi no había sido derrotado por el ataque de Corey

Erza: Parece que la bestia Sobrevivió al ataque de Corey pero hay algo diferente y es su Chakra...

Kurama: Es la evolución de las Bestia, se reducen a tamaño de cuerpo humano pero su Chakra se hace más denso y la única forma de vencerlo es sellarlo.. Erza tienes que ir al campo de batalla y absorber a la bestia, yo haré la fusión del Chakra del Sambi con Mi Chakra y no te preocupes te daré apoyo en la batalla

Erza: Esta bien Kurama Hagamoslo! *levantando su brazo con el puño cerrado*

Kurama: *se puso en posición de meditación y en su mente* Este Chico me Hace recordar Mucho a Naruto y al Viejo Harogomo...

*fuera de la conciencia de Erza*

Erza habrío los ojos y se miraba como estaba rodeado de Chakra de Kurama, Tenía una capa Naranga con negro, 6 puntos atrás de su capa, su pelo se había levantado, pantalones negros (La misma transformación cuando Naruto la uso por primera vez contra Óbito y Las bestias con cola) Pero lo que no podía creer que su Chakra y Ki se habían incrementado de una forma inmensa superando al Kaioken X20 de los Saiyajines

Las chicas sintieron el Ki de Erza se había incrementado, decidieron ir donde estaba lo más rápido posible, Cuando llegaron donde estaba Erza Se quedaron en Shock al ver el Cambio de Erza...

Mary: Erza!? *en shock* Tu poder es increíble!

Denise: *Todavia Sorprendida* De Dónde Sacastes tanto poder?!

Erza: Se puede decir que un amigo me esta ayudando *dando una pequeña sonrisa* pero no hay tiempo de explicaciones hay que ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos!

Todas agredieron y se fueron volando al campo de batalla

*Guarida secreta*

Daisuke, El Búho y Dr Utonium estaban viendo como el ataque de Corey era demasiado poderoso para que la bestia aguantara..

Daisuke: *pequeña sonrisa* Ese Poder es Increíble.. Nos servirá de mucho para el Árbol Aogori para eliminar a los malditos del CCG...

Dr Utonium: Hay que mantenerlo vigilándolo y conseguir sus muestras de sangre y energía para crea a los Nuevos Ghouls-Humanos mezclando su sangre... Pero nos tomaría tiempo..

El Búho: No te preocupes.. Tendremos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo *dando una pequeña sonrisa...

*Oceano Atlantico*

La esfera de Energía del Rasenshuriken había desaparecido, había dejado un Cráter de 20 kilómetros de Diámetro, Todos pensaron hasta que sintieron todavía que si Ki estaba vivo pero diferente

Corey: Tsk! Ni siquiera con mi ataque pude derrotarlo, a este paso tendré que usar La transformación...

Zack: Parece que Ronda 2 Va a Comenzar..

Blossom: Que clase de Monstruo es..

Buttercup: El maldito no se muere con nada!

Bubbles: Hay que seguir hasta que muera

Cuando se dispersó la nube de humo se Miraba a una persona con 3 Colas iguales a la del Sambi, Con una espada de un metro en su cadera, Andaba una capa con 3 Puntos, pantalones negros y su pelo era verde

Sambi: Nunca me imagine que tendría que usar esta transformación en los humanos, pero no importa siéntanse orgullosos porque es la primera vez que lo uso y la última vez que lo verán! *cruzando sus brazos*

El Sambi Alcanzo una Evolución extraña en las Bestias Con Colas, que Clase de poder tendrá, Acaso nuestros Héroes podrán derrotarlo, Tendrá Erza el suficiente poder para sellarlo.. Todo esto y más ene el próximo capítulo de Zombie Z

**Y Corte! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se que todavía me cuesta escribir las batallas pero ahí siguiendo adelante, La evolución del Sambi fue creación mía, Kanon va a aparecer en otra saga, la hice aparecer en esta para que Corey tenga una pista de las Diosas que Goku le va a decir muy pronto, Bueno no quiero dar mucho Spoiler entonces aquí les dejo los niveles de poder**

**Corey: 12,000 (Kaioken X10) 120,000**

**Zack: 11,500 (Kaioken) 23,000**

**Blossom: 13,000 (Chaos Power) 160,000**

**Bubbles: 11,000 (Chaos Power) 140,000**

**Buttercup: 12,000 (Chaos Power) 150,000**

**Mary: 11,000**

**Denise: 11,000**

**Ashley: 10,000**

**Erza: 10,000 (Modo Sabio) 50,000 (Modo Kurama) 200,000**

**Sambi: 100,000 (Evolución) 200,000**

**Bueno los veo pronto Hagan reviews para que me den ideas para la próximas Sagas Bueno Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	15. FSSJ Zack vs Isobu (Saiyajin vs Bijuu)

**Hola mis queridos lectores como están? Espero qué bien porque al fin esta acá el nuevo capítulo, si lose he tardado en hacer los capítulos estos días pero de ahora en adelante haré capítulos todos los fin de semanas de ahora en adelante, bueno antes de comenzar quiero dejar algo en claro.. He visto mis reviews y no se miran tan positivos, si no les gusta este fanfic no lo lean vayan a ver a otro! Si les gusta me alegro muchísimo que lo sigan leyendo! Sólo porque la gente diga que esto es una basura no significa que voy a parar de seguir de hacer esta historia que me esta gustando en hacer mucho, yo respeto las historias de otros y no ando criticando además me hacen inspirar a seguir haciéndola, pero bueno cada uno tiene sus gustos, bueno no me quiero enojar y comencemos con la introduccion**

**Buttercup: Oye Autor te miras de malas que pasa?**

**Autor: No es nada importante sólo dejando cosas claras pero ya no importa... Comienza con la introducción Kaoru**

**Buttercup: Bueno.. *Mira al publico* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, Powerpuff Girls Z, The World Only God Knows y Mas elementos anime que serán usados a lo largo de este fanfic**

**Autor: Muchas Gracias! Ahora que Comience el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 15: FSSJ Zack vs Isobu (Sambi) Saiyajin vs Bijuu!**

Corey, Zack, Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup estaban en shock al ver la nueva evolución del da bestia, su poder de pelea había aumentado por mucho, tenía la apariencia de un humano pero con piel blanca, una capa que le llegaba a sus pies con tres aspas, un bastón en su cadera y tiene 6 bolas de energía negras en sus hombros, 3 en cada lado..

Se vía una aura de chakra negra rodeándolo por todo su cuerpo, descendió hacia el océano parándose en el mismo como si fuera el propio suelo y dijo

Sambi: Nunca pensé que tendría que usar esta evolución para sobrevivir ese ataque del chico *señalo a Corey* pero no importa ya sellaron sus muertes y no pueden hacer nada!

Todos estaban apretando sus puños y dientes al escuchar lo que dijo la bestia Zack y Corey trataban de mantenerse tranquilos, querían mantener el tiempo corriendo para que vengan los refuerzos...

Zack: *telepaticamente* Oye Corey..

Corey: *respondió de regreso telepaticamente* Dime Zack tienes planeado algo?

Zack: Se que no has usado todo tu poder. Porq no te transformas en Falso Super Saiyajin para acabarlo más rápido hasta tu lo sabes que lo puedes eliminar!

Corey: *cara seria* Se que puedo acabar con esto si me transformo pero.. No puedo transformarme cerca de las chicas ya están más impresionadas del la destrucción que puedo hacer sólo con Kaioken 10X no quiero que piensen que soy una bomba atómica desatada, además pueden descubrir nuestro secreto de que somos mitad Saiyajines y mitad Humanos es muy arriesgado...

Zack: *Le respondió enojado* Si no piensas transformarte! Entonces yo lo haré! No me importa lo que digan el trío de hermanas además ellas tienen energía de la que tenía Super Zombie

Corey: *En shock* Zack.. Puedes transformarte en Falso Super Saiyajin? Desde cuándo?

Zack: Desde hace 2 meses Pensaba usar la transformación para enfrentarme a ti un día de estos pero parece tendré que usarlo contra este monstruo *pequeña sonrisa*

Corey:Bueno si dices poder acabarlo con la transformación es todo tuyo..

Zack: Cuando acabe todo esto será tu turno!

Corey: Hmph! Estaré esperándolo!

*Fin de la conversación telepatica*

Los dos guerreros terminaron su conversación y miraron al enemigo con una mirada sería, El Sambi lo noto y dijo

Sambi: Bueno Insectos! Quien será mi primera víctima?

Todos estaban pensado que quien iba a ser el primero en combatir, hasta que paso Zack al frente y dijo

Zack: Yo seré el primero en combatir contigo! *grito y dando una sonrisa*

El Sambi sólo se rió un poco y se dirijio donde estaba Zack y dijo

Sambi: Vaya no me esperaba que querías ser el primero pero no importa será un buen calentamiento *tronando sus dedos*

Zack: Jajaja espero que no te sorprendas porque todo el tiempo no había usado todo mi poder *sonrio*

Todos estaban en Shock (Excepto Corey y Sambi) al escuchar que Zack no había usado todo su poder y esto puso al trío que comenzarán a sudar mares de gotas..

Blossom: *En su mente* Imposible... Es que cuánto poder tiene estos chicos!?

Buttercup: *En su mente* Sera que sus poderes son infinitos o algo por el estilo?

Bubbles: *En su mente* Al fin veremos el verdadero poder de Zack...

Sambi: Vaya parece que tienes muchas reservas en ti chico pero no significa que podrás rivalizar mis poderes que superan a la de anterior forma *cruzando los brazos*

Zack: *apretó los puños* Bueno veamos si es cierto.. *en su mente* vamos a ver si el entrenamiento hace efecto

Zack se puso en posición de cargar energía, comenzó a hacer olas grandes en el océano, haciendo ráfagas de viento, su pelo se estaba elevando de gravedad cambiando de un color púrpura hacia café dorado a cada segundo, los vientos se hacían cada ves más fuertes que hizo mover a los guerreros un par de centímetros y al final Zack dio el grito final

Zack: AGHHHHHHH!

Provoco un gran destello de luz haciendo que se miré con dificultad donde estaban los dos, duro como cinco segundos, cuando desapareció se veía a un Zack con el pelo elevado con el Color Café Dorado, una aura dorada alrededor de el, perdió sus pupilas y sólo se miraba lo blanco

El trío las miraba en Shock cuando vieron la apariencia de Zack cambiada, las hacia sudar del gran Ki que estaba emitiendo al alrededor, Corey sólo lo miro con una Sonrisa

Bubbles: Su Ki... Es demasiado grande *sorprendida*

Blossom: Yo sabía que no estaban usando todo su poder pero...

Buttercup: Supera nuestros poderes por mucho.. Creo que ni con la Esmeralda podamos hacerle algo..

Corey: *en su mente* Vaya parece que su entrenamiento funciono después de todo veamos si puede controlarla *cruzando los brazos*

El Sambi estaba sorprendido del cambio que hizo Zack, no pensaba que iba producir una gran cantidad de energía..

Sambi: *en su mente* Su poder de pelea rivaliza mi máximo... Nunca pensaba que un niño produciera una gran cantidad de energía *miro a Zack serio* Bueno parece que no estabas mintiendo después de todo..

FSSJ Zack: *dandole una sonrisa* Hmph! Porque no comenzamos la pelea ya antes que me aburras?

Sambi: *enojado* pequeño insolente! Esa arrogancia te hará perder!

FSSJ Zack: Como sea igual siempre vas a morir *poniéndose en su forma de pelear*

Sambi: Haré que te tragues esas palabras * poniéndose en su forma de pelear*

*Con Erza, Mary, Denise y Ashley*

Los 4 Guerreros estaban volando por los Aires a toda velocidad dirigiéndose donde estaban los demás para ayudarlos en la batalla, Cuando derrepente vieron una luz fuerte que venía donde estaban los demás y a los segundos había desaparecido

Denise: Después de que esa Luz ha desaparecido el poder de la Bestia a incrementado..

Mary: Es también Raro que Corey no se haya transformado en Falso Super Saiyajin...

Ashley: Será que no quiere transformarse porque no quiere llamar la atención al trío de Chicas..

Erza: *En su mente* El poder de pelea del Sambi ha incrementado por mucho pero el poder Zack a incrementado también, me hace recordar mucho cuando sentí el poder de Corey cuando se transformo... *miro al grupo* Será mejor que nos apresuremos! *aumento la velocidad*

Las Chicas: Si! *aumentaron la velocidad*

Kurama: *en su pensamientos* El poder de Isobu es muy diferente pero todavía no me supera! *tono arrogante*

*FSSJ Zack vs Sambi*

Los dos estaban parados en el océano viendose entre ellos dos con una mirada sería, comenzaron a correr hacia entré ellos mismo chocando sus golpes creando una onda de viento poderosa y después desapareciendo del lugar,se escuchaba ondas de viento creadas por sus golpes en todos lados del océano, Corey con su Sharingan estaba siguiendo todos los movimientos de ellos sin ningún problema pero el Trío tenía problemas...

Blossom: No puedo seguir sus movimientos.. Son demasiados rápidos

Bubbles: sólo de seguirlos me hace mareada..

Buttercup: Como pueden ser tan rápido...

Zack y el Sambi pararon de moverse en el medio del aire pero seguían dándose golpes y patadas superando la velocidad del sonido por 10 veces hasta que Zack le dio un golpe poderoso en el estómago enviándolo lejos, estaba escupiendo sangre, no lo podía creer que alguien le había echo daño, se detuvo del impacto y comenzaba a mirar a la dirección de Zack

Sambi: *en su mente* Como puede ser que este niño me este dando una paliza!? Esto no lo voy a aceptar!

FSSJ Zack: *sonriendo* Que pasa Sambi, Acaso ese es todo tu poder? *cruzando los brazos*

Sambi: Tsk! Ahora te voy a demostrar de lo que soy capas Maldita Sabandija! *puso sus manos al frente*

Comenzaba a cargar una de sus técnicas preferidas que destruía países completos, pero esta ves puso más energía de lo normal

Sambi: Toma esto y Muere! BIJUU DAMA!

La Bijuu dama que era el triple de grande y poderosase estaba dirigiendo donde Zack a toda velocidad levantando olas en su camino, Zack dejo de tener sus brazos cruzados y sólo murmuro

FSSJ Zack: Patético...

Estiro sus brazos para detener el impacto, Comenzó a incrementar su Ki Dorado y con su propio Puño envió a Bijuu Dama a la atmósfera desapareciendo poco a poco

Todos estaban en Shock (Excepto Corey) De la facilidad de enviar la Bijuu Dama al cielo, El Sambi estaba temblando del miedo y sudando de lo que había visto sus ojos

Buttercup: Sólo con ese Golpe envió la Bijuu Dama a la atmósfera sin ningún problema *todavía en shock*

Bubbles: Creo que con ese poder puede destruir un continente completo...

Blossom: *aprentando los dientes* Será que todo el grupo de Corey podrá tener este poder?

Corey: *En su mente* Esto ya acabo.. El Sambi no puede ganar esta pelea.. *cruzando sus brazos*

FSSJ Zack: *mira al Sambi* Que pasa Sambi? No dijistes que me ibas a eliminar y hacerme polvo? Eres patético es hora que te demuestre un ataque que si te va a hacer daño

Zack comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos aspiro mucho aire y sólo dijo

FSSJ Zack: KATON GOUKA MEKKYAKU!

Zack dejo ir una gran ola de fuego que cubría kilómetros de distancia y cientos de metros de alta, Sambi no podía hace nada al ver la técnica sólo le tocaba protegerse del ataque sorpresa que venía hacia el

El trío de hermanas se apartaron del la gran ola de fuego que se aproximaba y sólo quedaron pensativas de la gran técnica que había echo Zack

Blossom: Que gran cantidad de fuego...

Bubbles: Increíble, lo ha estado dominando con una gran facilidad

Buttercup: Por algo son los guerreros más poderosos del mundo..

Corey: *en su mente y cruzando los brazos* Zack hizo la técnica más destructiva que la de Super Zombie, Gracias a su sharingan que leyó sus movimientos y lo práctico para que sea más destructivo.. *pequeña sonrisa*

Cuando se desapareció la ola de fuego, El Sambi apareció con sus brazos en forma de X, había aguantado el Ataque infernal de Zack pero lo dejo algo débil...

Sambi: Como Puede ser que este mocoso haya echo la técnica de Madara Uchiha?! *miro a Zack* D-Desapareció!? Adónde te fuistes?!

FSSJ Zack: Estoy Acá.. CHIDORI!

El Chidori Zack Atravesó el Pecho del Sambi con una gran facilidad, haciéndolo que escupa mucha sangre, haciéndolo que se ponga muy pálido y gire su cara a Zack

Sambi: *escupiendo sangre* C-como es posible que me hallas atravesado... mi cuerpo se supone que tiene que ser indestructible..

FSSJ Zack: *Quito su mano del pecho de el Sambi* Nunca pudistes leer mis movimientos, soy muy rápido para ti.. Mi amigo el de allá *señalo a Corey* Te hubiera eliminado de una forma más lenta y dolorosa, Además el es un poco igual o más poderoso que yo..

El Sambi había quedado en Shock del dato que le había dado Zack sobre el y de Corey, Cayo al Océano pero gracias a sus canales de Chakra pudo pararse a puras penas por el dolor en su pecho..

Corey sólo estaba en silencio de lo que había dicho Zack sobre el, era cierto el podría acabar con el Sambi de una forma más dolorosa gracias a sus instintos Saiyajin que hierve a la hora de pelear, pero al final no le importó, cuando en un instante sintió 4 niveles de energía que se dirigían a su dirección solo dijo

Corey: parece que ya llegaron...

El trío de hermanas también sintieron esos poderes de energía que se aproximaban a donde estaban ellos

Blossom: Parece que los demás ya están en camino *sonrio*

Al final tenía razón Los 4 restantes Erza, Mary, Denise y Ashley habían llegado donde estaban los demás en el campo de batalla, Erza fue el primero en notar al Sambi caído al Suelo y se dirigió donde Estaba Zack que todavía estaba transformado en Falso Super Saiyajin y le preguntó

Erza: *mirada seria* Oye Zack no sabías que habías podido transformarte en Falso Super Saiyajin y parece que has echo un buen trabajo venciendo a Isobu (Sambi) pero yo me encargare de terminarlo..

Zack estaba sorprendido de la Nueva forma de Erza, su nuevo poder era increíble todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de Chakra dorado (Modo Kurama) y sentía que el poder de el podía Rivalizar al Kaioken X20 sin ningún problema

FSSJ Zack: Hey Erza.. De donde conseguiste tanto poder y porque siento dos fuerzas de energía en ti?

Erza: Lo diré todo más tarde pero por ahora voy a acabar con el pero no lo voy a matar...

FSSJ Zack: *sorprendido* Como lo vas acabar sin matarlo..

Erza: *caminaba hacia donde Isobu* Sólo Observa

Zack sólo escucho lo que dijo y sólo miro lo que iba a hacer. Los demás también tenían Curiosidad en lo que iba a hacer en especial Corey..

Corey: *En su mente* Erza? Su poder de pelea es grande donde consiguió ese tipo de poder? Y qué pensará hacer con el Sambi...

Denise: *se acercó a Corey* Oye Corey que era esa gran fuente de energía que venía de acá?

Corey: *Miro a Denise* Ese era Zack Transformadose en FSSJ mira *señalo a Zack*

Denise estaba en Shock al ver que Zack también pudo transformarse, su hermano menor lo había superado y eso ella no lo aceptaba entonces después que se termine todo esto se dedicaría entrenar más..

*Con Erza y Isobu*

Erza se dirigía donde estaba Isobu tirado cubriendose el agujero que tenía en el pecho, Kurama le dijo que el quería hablar con el entonces Erza dejo que Kurama tomara control de Sus Acciones, Isobu había reconocido el Chakra de Kurama y sólo dijo

Isobu: *sangrando* K-Kurama? Qué haces acá?

Erza (Kurama): No creas que vine acá a ayudarte, yo sólo vine a decirte que es hora de que nosotros nos unamos en sólo ser uno.

Isobu sabía de lo que estaba hablando y sólo dijo

Isobu: Con este Chico que estas Controlando es el Nuevo Rikudou de esta generación?

Erza (Kurama): Así es..

Isobu: Al parecer veo que tienes en mente en absorverme también?

Erza (Kurama): Si pero yo solo te absosorvere tu chakra en mi y el Chico, yo seré el encargado de mantener mi cuerpo pero también tus memorias y pensamientos irán a mi mente

Isobu: Bueno si tu lo dice terminemos esto de una ves, No quiero ser controlado por Aogiri..

Erza (Kurama): Aogiri?

Isobu: Sólo se que es una Organización de Ghouls, nose donde se encuentran pero sólo que hay que esperar en que hagan su movimientos..

Erza (Kurama): Bueno eso no importa ahora, entonces comenzare a absorber tu chakra

Isobu: Hmph! *pequeña sonrisa*

Kurama toco el Cuerpo de Isobu, comenzó a concentrarse en absorber el chakra de la bestia, El chakra de Erza se estaba engrandeciendo más cubriendo un metro de diámetro, Erza se puso de rodillas por tanto chakra que estaba absorbiendo pero gracias a su Células Uzumakis y Bijuu pudo aguantarlo, Después de terminarlo de Absorber el Chakra de Isobu volvió a su forma base y comenzó a caminar donde estaba Zack

Zack estaba en Shock de lo que había pasado, no sólo esta impresionado que absorbió todo el poder de Isobu, Sino también su forma basé había incrementado de forma increíble

Zack: Increíble.. Ni siquiera esta Transformado en su nueva forma y sólo en su forma basé ya supera a mi Kaioken (sólo Kaioken)

Erza: *sonriendo* bueno re unámonos con todos los demás

Los dos se fueron volando donde estaban y se dirigieron donde el grupo que estaba discutiendo de como Zack término con Isobu con una gran facilidad.. Cuando Erza y Zack llegaron donde estaba Corey pudo sentir el gran salto de poder de Erza sólo se dirigió donde el y dijo

Corey: Erza.. Nos tendrás que explicar como tu poder ha aumentado desde que hicistes desaparecer a el Sambi, somos tus Amigos...

Erza: Les Daré una Explicación cuando llegemos al hotel suena bien?

Blossom: Excelente, También quiero Saber quienes son Ustedes verdaderamente, Especialmente tu Corey *Señalo a Corey* Tu poder me intrigar al saber que eres realmente...

Corey se quedo sólo en silencio, el sabía que no podía mantener el Secreto de que tiene la sangre de una Raza Suprema del universo Los Saiyajines.

Corey: Bueno si quieres explicaciones te las daré cuando lleguemos Momoko

Mary: Bueno Regresemos al Hotel y cambiarnos antes que las autoridades y medios de comunicación nos descubran

Ashley: Si especialmente el Gobierno...

Denise: Cuando lleguemos al Hotel compraremos comida para la cena porque me estoy muriendo de hambre jejeje

Zack: Yo también *rascandose la cabeza* jejeje

Corey: Bueno no nos quedemos acá esperando y vamos

Así todos salieron volando de donde estaban y comenzaron su rumbo de regreso a Río, Erza sólo se quedaba callado todo el Camino hasta que hablo con Kurama

Erza: *en su conciencia con Kurama* Esta será una larga explicación Kurama...

Kurama: Lose Gaki sólo procura que uno de ellos no se asusten tanto y también hay algo en ese trío de hermanas que me ponen de malas nose porque

Erza: Yo también siento lo mismo Kurama pero tarde o temprano lo descubriremos

Que Clases de Explicaciones harán nuestros guerreros a el Trío de Hermanas, como reaccionaran sobre su raza, Que clase de meta tiene Kurama planeado en Erza? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Zombie Z

**Y Corte! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que sólo me tomo un día en hacerlo, Antes que me digan como Zack se transformo en FSSJ es porque paso entrenando por 5 meses completos, La Técnica de Absorber Chakra de los Bijuu es muy diferente a la que usa Akatsuki esta es más rápida, Sonic y los demás aparecerán en la final de la segunda saga entonces sean algo pacientes, bueno me retiro Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	16. Explicaciones

Hola mis** queridos lectores como están? Espero qué bien porque aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, Se que se preguntan algunos Como Corey y los demás no se quedaron impresionados del los poderes de las Powerpuff Girls bueno eso va a ser explicado en este capítulo :)! Además ya llegamos a la mitad de la segunda saga! creo que para final del mes estaré escribiendo la tercera saga, bueno sin más que perder comenzamos con la introducción **

**Gohan: Parece que me necesitas hacer la introducción no es así autor?**

**Autor: Si Gohan no tengo a alguien disponible que haga la introducción jeje *rascándome la cabeza***

**Gohan: No importa autor por mi no hay problema *sonrisa al estilo Son***

**Autor: Bueno has los honores!**

**Gohan: Si! *miro a la audiencia* Superale2 no es Dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Powerpuff Girls Z y más elementos anime **

**Autor: Gracias Gohan! Bueno comenzamos con el Capitulo**

**CAPITULO 16: Explicaciones**

Nuestros Guerreros se dirigían al Hotel donde estaban hospedados por las vacaciones, cuando llegaron a la playa de Copacabana notaron a muchos policías rondeando para ver si ya no había más peligro, Todos aumentaron la velocidad para que nadie los noten que estaban volando.

Todos fueron a un callejón cerca del hotel, Corey con su grupo hicieron unos sellos de manos para volver a su ropa común menos el Trío de hermanas que ya estaban vestidas en su ropa común todo el tiempo, caminaron hacia el hotel antes de entrar Corey pregunto a Blossom (Momoko) de curiosidad.

Corey: *rascandose su cabeza* Oye Momoko ustedes están hospedadas en algún hotel cercano?

Momoko: En realidad sí nosotras estamos hospedadas en el mismo hotel donde están ustedes, estamos en el Quinto piso *explico*

Mary: *respondió algo sorprendida* que sorpresa! No sabía que ustedes también estaban hospedadas en este hotel y de coincidencia están en el mismo piso

Miyako: Eso es lo que llamó coincidencia jeje *sonriendo*

Zack: *tocandose el estomago* Oigan entremos ya porque me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Denise: Zack tiene razón, no hemos comido nada a excepción de Corey todo el día entonces entremos ya al hotel.

Todos entraron a la entrada del hotel donde Ashley y Miyako recogieron sus llaves de cuarto, fueron hacía al ascensor donde los llevo al quintó piso, todos decidieron comer en la habitaciones de los Saiyajines porque tenían que hablar de unos asuntos importantes que ponía a los dos grupos de curiosidad más a Corey y Momoko.

Las chicas comenzaron a cocinar un banquete para todos porque sabían que ellos especialmente Corey son los que más raciones de comida comen, tardaron como 20 minutos en terminaron de cocinar y llevaron todos los platos llenos de comida al comedor que estaba cerca..

Todos Comenzaron a comer de forma normal excepto Zack y Corey que comían como bestias, parecían que no tenían fin, Todos tenían gotas de sudor al estilo anime al ver como no paraban de comer

Kaoru: *poker face* Acaso nunca terminan de llenarse..

Mary: *gota de sudor* Tendrías que ver las compras que hacemos...

Zack y Corey: *levantando su plato al mismo tiempo* QUIERO MÁS!

Los dos se miraron con una cara sería de rivalidad creando chispas de energía ellos querían llevarse el último plato..

Zack: Maldito Corey ya comistes antes de llegar a la pelea y yo no he comido nada! *grito a Corey*

Corey: *le grito de regreso* Para tu información solo comí tres platos de comida en el restaurante! Eso no me hace llenar además acabas de comer más que yo!

Zack: *dirigió su cara a donde Corey* Mira quien habla el que come todo a su paso y deja los restaurantes en pobreza! *sonriendo malevolamente*

Corey: *se acerco donde Zack* Acaso me estas tratando de intimidar? te haré pedasos si lo haces *pequeña sonrisa*

Zack: *respondía amargado* El que va a acabar en pedasos serás tu pelo de gorila!

Corey: *respondió enojado* Que dijistes niña Fresa de pelo Morado?!

Zack: *Se acercó más adonde Corey* Lo que escuchastes Pelo de Gorila de la selva!

Los dos Mejores amigos o Rivales no paraban de gritarse entre sí mismo por un simple plato de Comida! El trío de hermanas estaban tan impresionadas del cambio de actitud, puedan que tenga el poder de eliminar Continentes completos, crear terremotos y vientos de Huracanes poderosos pero pueden actuar como unos simples niños inmaduros por la comida.

Mary y Denise ya estaban enojadas por la actitudes de sus hermanos, se dirigieron donde estaban en ellos, las dos les dieron un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que se cayeron de sus sillas llorando los dos cómicamente sobándose sus cabezas y diciendo

Corey: *sobandose la cabeza* Ouch! Oye Mary porque me golpeasteis?!

Mary: *enojada* Porque ustedes dos no dejan de pelearse como niños de primaria!

Denise: *cruzando los brazos* Además íbamos a ser postre pero como se comportaron a la par de la visita no va a ver póster! *pequeña sonrisa*

Zack y Corey: QUEEEEEE!

Mary: Así es! Así que comportasen con la visita!

Mary y Denise se dirigieron donde estaba el trío de hermanas algo sorprendidas como sus hermanas que tienen menos fuerzas de poder que ellos puedan controlarlos fácilmente

Denise: *disculpandose* Lo siento por la actitud de nuestros hermanos, ellos pueden actuar así cuando se trata de comida o combates pero ellos son mejores amigos después de todo jejej

Momoko: No se preocupen eso es común entre los chicos más cuando son mejores amigos o rivales *sonriendole*

Mary: Bueno ya que ahora se calmaron podemos terminar de comer tranquilas

El resto de la cena los chicos ya se habían ido al cuarto de ellos que era muy espacioso, estaban jugando en su PFP sin decirse ninguna palabras entre ellos mismo por unos 10 minutos hasta que Zack rompió el silencio..

Zack: *mirando a su PFP* Oye Corey?

Corey: *también jugando* Dime Zack

Zack: Tu también has notado que el poder de Erza a superado nuestro poder basé al sólo absorber a la bestia que vencí verdad?

Corey: Yo también lo sentí Zack y me intriga saber que clase de poder tiene oculto porque pude sentir una gran cantidad de Chakra en el y otro poder que esta adentró de el...

Zack: lo sabremos tarde o temprano..

Pasaron 10 minutos cuando todos terminaron de comer el postre (excepto Zack y Corey) se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaban los chicos jugando en sus juegos, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en el sofá cerca de la cama.

Momoko: Bueno es hora que sepamos la verdad así que.. *interrumpida*

Corey: *miro a Momoko* Momoko antes que te contemos nuestro secreto quiero que nos digan como consiguieron sus poderes porque me recuerdo que ustedes eran sólo chicas normales..

Todos estaban sorprendidos (Menos Corey y Momoko) de el dato que acaba de decir el joven Saiyajin, Momoko sólo dio un respiro y dijo

Momoko: Esta bien como nunca acabe mi historia de que como no supimos nada de la Apocalipsis que ocurrió en Estados Unidos y de las noticias estos 3 años alrededor del mundo es porque fuimos congeladas en una cápsula por un científico loco llamado Doctor Dexter *Explico*

Los Guerreros estaban en Shock increíble al escuchar que estas chicas fueron congeladas en una cápsula por 3 años sin ver el mundo real..

Zack: *en su mente* Acaso serán estas chicas de las que nos hablo Super Zombie?!

Mary: *vio a la chicas todavía sorprendida* Pero como?! Que paso como las capturo a ustedes 3 acaso no estaban con sus padres..

Hubo un silencio entre el Trío de Hermanas, Corey ya sabía que su Madre había muerto a manos de un Ghoul en Japón y su padre lo secuestraron y no saben nada de el. El joven Saiyajin sólo había mostrado una cara neutral y calmada, no quería decir nada.

Kaoru: *seria* Nuestra madre murió a manos de una Bestia humana y nuestro padre fue secuestrado y no sabemos nada de el..

Todos los Guerreros se sentían triste de lo que escucharon, ellos saben el dolor de como perder a una familia, les causaba rabia..

Denise: Lo siento... Se qué es difícil perder a la familia de uno.. *con una cara triste*

Ashley: A nosotros nos ha pasado eso también.. Perdimos a nuestros padres en la Apocalipsis.. *apretando su puño y triste*

El trío de hermanas estaban algo sorprendidas de que ellas no sólo las nucas que habían perdido sus padres a manos de bestias, Momoko ya sabía que Corey había perdido a sus padres también a manos de los Zombies pero le agarro de sorpresa de que todos habían perdido a sus padres.

Miyako: No sabía que ustedes también habían perdido a sus padres pero miro que a ustedes no les afecta mucho la ausencia de ellos porque ustedes son un grupo muy unido *débil sonrisa*

Zack: *miro a Miyako* Este grupo Para nosotros es una familia, nosotros hiciéramos todo lo posible para protegernos entre nosotros mismos y con los que confiamos también no les daremos la espalda cuando necesiten nuestra ayuda!

Corey: Así que no desconfíen de nosotro cuando no desconfiamos de ustedes! *sonrio*

Las Chicas dieron una sonrisa que se hizo notar, ella sabían que podían confiar en ellos aunque tengan los mismo poderes que ellas como Volar, tirar bolas de energía, destruir ciudades completas Etc.

Momoko: *en su mente y sonriendo* Gracias Chicos.. gracias Corey-kun por darnos esa confianza.. *miro al grupo* Bueno como decía fuimos congeladas en una Cápsula por Dexter, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

*Flashback, Tokyo Japón*

Nosotras estábamos caminando por el Distrito 7th veníamos de la escuela, como no nos cuidaba nadie tuvimos que buscar medios para encontrar comida, hasta por veces robábamos en las tiendas por la supervivencia de vivir..

Estábamos corriendo de la tienda para que el dueño no nos encontrara porque le habíamos robado comida, nos dirigimos a un callejón abandonado, nos sentamos en un lugar que no nos viera

Kaoru: *sonriendo* Jajaja nos escapamos de ese viejo!

Momoko: *miro a Kaoru* Tienes razón ahora podemos comer tranquilas sin que nadie nos vea! *dio pulgar arriba*

Miyako: Si! *sonrio y comenzó a comer*

El Trío de Chicas comenzaron a comer unos bentos y ramen que habían robado de la tienda, les tomo 15 minutos para que terminarán se dirigieron a sus casas caminando, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa encontraron a un hombre de negro con pelo naranja igual al de Momoko, no sabían quien era tenían algo de miedo, Kaoru sólo dijo

Kaoru: Hey! Quien eres?!

El hombre de negro se dio la vuelta, tenía puestos unos lentes que hacían reflexionar aus ojos azules y sólo dijo

Dr Dexter: Hola, Me llamo Dr Dexter soy amigo de su padre el Profesor Utonium y vengo a buscar a sus hijas...

El trío de hermanas estaban en Shock al escuchar que esa persona de negro era un amigo pero lo que se preguntaban también era que querían de ellas..

Momoko: Nosotros somos las Hijas del profesor.. *se acercó a Dr Dexter*

Dr Dexter: Vaya parece que las encontré porque no vienen a mi casa a quedarse además este lugar es peligroso por los Ghouls que están rondando en este lugar.. *sugirio*

Al inicio las chicas dudaban de el porque apenas lo habían conocido pero a la ves Era amigo de su padre y las Actividades Ghouls se habían incrementado en estos dias

Momoko: Esta bien Aceptamos...

Dexter sólo dejo una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro de que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Dr Dexter: Bueno Chicas síganme a mi Carro..

Dexter las había dirigido a su carro que estaba cerca de la casa de ella, Cuando llegaron al Carro se encontraba 3 personas encapuchadas, las chicas ya estaban dudando de que pasaba..

Miyako: Oiga señor Dexter.. Quienes son esas personas *nerviosa*

Dr Dexter: No se preocupen Chicas ellos los hará ir a dormir y vivir un sueño que quieren ustedes mucho hacer...

Las 3 no sabía de qué estaba hablando pero al instante sintieron que sus cuellos fueron golpeados y cayendo noqueadas al piso, antes de ponerlas al carro Dexter les puso una vacuna a las 3 de ellas que tenía una sustancia negra

Dr Dexter: Ponlas en el Auto *serio*

Hombre Encapuchado: a la orden Dr Dexter..

Uno de los hombre puso a las 3 chicas en su Carro, Dexter se subió en el Carro y dijo en su mente

Dr Dexter: *en su mente* Debo que apresurarme antes de que mueran las chicas por la sustancia Z, las pondré en la cápsula para que no mueran y la sustancia haga el efecto, Cuando haya pasado tres años sus poderes serán sobrehumanos, las haré trabajar conmigo para que podamos destruir Aogiri y sus malditos planes, pero la única forma de que usen sus máximos poderes de que encuentren otra fuente de poder negativa, voy a tratar de encontrar ese tipo de energía..

Dexter tardo en llegar a su laboratorio donde ahí habían 3 cápsulas, coloco a las 3 chicas en cada uno puso el periodo de 3 años para que parte de la sustancia Z haga efecto..

*Fin del Flashback*

Momoko: Cuando nos dejaron inconsciente no pude recordar más, esos tres años los sentí como una noche, cuando nos levantamos nos encontrábamos en un laboratorio sentíamos un poder corriendo en nuestro cuerpo, sentíamos que ya no éramos humanas, cuando vimos a un lado al Dr Dexter muerto no supimos quien era pero le agradezco a esa persona que mato al maldito.. *termino de explicar*

Todos los Guerreros se encontraron en Shock al escuchar la historia de las chicas, trataron de poner todas las piezas de su respuesta..

Corey: *en su mente y serio* No hay Duda que Super Zombie se estaba refiriendo a ellas, nunca me imaginaba ellas fueran influenciadas por la sustancia Z...

Mary: *en su mente* Que clase de científico loco era ese Doctor Dexter, cambió la vida de estas chicas!

Zack: *en su mente* Lo sabía desde inicio de que ellas tenían el mismo Ki que de Super Zombie...

Denise: Parece que es hora de contarles nuestro secreto, Nosotros realmente no somos humanos 100% excepto Erza *señalo*

El trío de Hermanas estaban algo sorprendidas de escuchar de que no son 100% humanos les intriga saber que realmente son..

Kaoru: Entonces que son realmente.. *curiosa*

Corey: Nosotros somos Uchiha-Saiyajines, Los Saiyajines son una raza super poderosa en el Universo que poseen grandes reservas de energía, los gustos de los Saiyajines son los combate nos encanta buscar desafíos que hagan que usemos todos nuestros poderes además de que nuestro lado Saiyajin se está volviendo más fuerte nos hace entrenar más de lo normal, de lo que he escuchado de mi Sensei que también es un Saiyajin de raza pura dice que los Saiyajines son capaces de destruir planetas. *explico*

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban con las bocas abiertas, Nunca pensaron de que eran de una raza poderosa en el Universo que destruyen planetas por algo son los guerreros más poderosos en el mundo

Miyako: *aun sorprendida* Pero eso todavía no explica la transformación que hizo Zack

Zack: *miro a Miyako* Nosotros los Saiyajines tenemos una transformación legendaria llamada Super Saiyajin, la transformación multiplica el poder de uno por 50 haciéndolo casi invencible, En lo que yo me transforme lo llamamos Falso Super Saiyajin es una transformación incompleta del original Super Saiyajin pero multiplica el poder de uno por 25 lo único malo de la transformación es que dura 30 minutos por la gran cantidad de energía que gasta..

Momoko: *En su mente* Que clase de poderes poseen estos Saiyajines.. Si de su forma basé ya podían destruir planetas no me quiero imaginar el poder del Super Saiyajin...

Denise: No sólo somos Saiyajines también somos de una raza humana especial de que viene de generaciones pasada, conocidos como los Uchihas como dijo Corey anteriormente, Nosotros poseemos una habilidad especial en nuestros ojos que es capaz de seguir los movimientos del enemigo conocido como el Sharingan..

Miyako: Sharingan?

Ashley: El Sharingan es un Dojutsu de los ninjas que habitaban en la tierra en tiempos antiguos, puede seguir los movimientos de cualquier persona también puede copiar las técnicas del enemigo ahora le demostráremos como es realmente..

Los cinco Guerreros Cerraron sus ojos por cinco segundos y dijieron..

Todos (menos Erza): Sharingan!

Corey, Zack, Mary, Denise y Ashley tenían los ojos rojos con 3 puntos en cada ojo y un punto en el centro del ojo, Miyako y Kaoru estaban en Shock al principio pensaron que eran Ghouls porque los ojos rojos les hacia recordar mucho a ellos pero cuando Momoko les dijo que no se preocuparán porque ellos comen comida normal no humanos..

Momoko: Que increíbles técnicas tienen ustedes chicos no me esperaba que tuvieran este tipo de poder en ustedes!

Corey: *puso sus manos en la cabeza* Al inicio no creía que fuera de una raza de Super Guerreros pero al final tuvimos que aceptar el destino de lo que realmente somos.. Además no les conté que los Saiyajines también tenemos cola! *puso a mover su cola*

El Trío de Hermanas se asustaron cuando vieron una cola en Corey, no podían creerlo se habían caído del gran susto y dieron un gran grito que hizo añudes tríos guerreros taparse los oídos

Kaoru: *gritando* Que clase de criaturas son los Saiyajines!?

Corey: *rascandose la cabeza* es por eso que a nadie le decimos de que somos mitad humanos y mitad Saiyajines porque nos llamarían raros y todos esos nombres *sonrisa triste* además tenemos que mantenernos en lo bajó para que Gobierno Mundial no descubra nuestra identidad lo peor fuera que descubrieran que podemos destruir países completos sólo usando más del 50%

Momoko: No te preocupes Corey-kun al inicio me pareció tu Cola algo raro pero al final está muy bonita *sonriéndole calidamente*

Corey: Jejeje gracias *Sorio grandemente*

Denise: Bueno ya que terminamos de decir nuestras conversación porque no vam.. *interrunpida*

Erza: Todavía falta algo que les tengo que decir *tono serio*

Todos se habían olvidado que Erza tenía que contarles sobre como absolvió a Isobu y sobre sus nuevos poderes que surgieron en el..

Erza: *tono serio* Como sabrán soy el único humano entre el grupo pero tengo sangre Uzumaki, lo bueno de esto es puedo mantenerme al nivel de los Saiyajines haciendo mis poderes físicos crezcan cuando entreno...

Corey: Por algo has mantenido nuestro ritmo estos cuatro meses *cruzando sus brazos* pero eso no explica el nuevo poder que adquiristes..

Erza: Como soy Sangre Uzumaki pueden sellar bestias en mi, yo soy el Jinchuriki de la Bestia de Nueve Colas más conocida por su nombre original Kurama

Kurama sólo estaba dando una sonrisa pequeña por haber explicado bien por ahorita mientras los demás estaban algo sorprendidos incluso Corey, ellos habían escuchado leyendas de las 9 bestias que habían en el tiempo de los ninjas (referencia a Naruto) pero nunca se esperaban que Erza Uzumaki fuera el Jinchuriki de la bestia de 9 colas

Zack: pero eso todavía no explica porque tuvistes que absorber a Isobu!

Erza: *respondió a Zack* Kurama dice que tengo que Reunir a las 8 bestias que están ocultas para volverlas a reunir en uno sólo, sólo que esta ves Kurama será el contenedor de todo ese poder, Cuando las 9 bestias están unidas crean a una bestia legendaria que con su presencia crea caos mundial, es el Juubi

Todos estaban muy interesados en el tema de las bestias, Corey y Zack les llamó esto la atención porque podían peliar contra bestias gigantes y si Erza conseguía todo esas bestias podía llegar al poder de un Super Saiyajin sin problemas ( Nota: Se que el Juubi nunca le llegará los talones a un Super Saiyajin pero Erza ha estado entrenando en la gravedad aumentada 50 veces entonces creo que pueda llegar a ese nivel de poder)

Corey: Interesante *sonrio* que piensas hacer con tanto poder?

Erza: Kurama quiere que controle ese poder a mi voluntad, cada vez que absorbo el poder de una bestia mi poder basé crece al igual que Kurama su chakra se vuelve enorme y para mi opinión yo quiero controlar ese poder

Zack: Me gusta tu actitud Erza, Quizás con esos poderes podrías superar nuestro falso Super Saiyajin jeje

Erza: *rascandose la cabeza* No tampoco ustedes saiyajines son muy poderosos yo solo soy un humano con poderes especiales jeje

Todos se rieron del Comentario de Erza, Ya se había echo tarde todos se habían dirigido a su cuartos Erza estaba hablando con Kurama sobre la Situacion

Kurama: Nunca me espere que esas Chicas tuvieran el poder de la Sustancia Z..

Erza: Yo tampoco Kurama.. pero ahora que mis amigos ya saben el secreto que haremos?

Kurama: Tu sigue en tu búsqueda de encontrar a los Demás Bijuu, cuando comencemos el viaje te comenzare a entrenar...

Erza: *sorprendido* Como me vas entrenar Kurama? Si estas dentro de mi..

Kurama: Idiota! Sólo por que estoy adentró de ti no significa que no puedas entrenar! Además si puedes entrenar acá tus resultados serán excelentes y te harás más fuerte que tus amigos Saiyajines..

Erza: Bueno si tu lo dice Kurama está bien..

Kurama: *Se acosto* Hmph! *en su mente* este Gaki me hace recordar mucho a Naruto pero Naruto era más estúpido! Jajajaja

Erza: *en su pensamiento* Me pregunto que clase de entrenamiento me hará Kurama...

*En otro hotel de Copacabana*

En unos de famosos hoteles de la ciudad de Río se encontraba en su cuarto acostada Kanon pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en este día de que casi moría

Kanon: *en su mente* Nunca me esperaba que sería salvada por un extraño con poderes especiales y más que todo era un chico de mi edad, espero que se encuentre bien y la próxima ves que lo vea voy a presentarme a el y decirle gracias! quizás quiera ser mi amigo jeje, bueno tengo que dormir porque mañana regresó a Japón para las audiencias de Música

La peli rosada había cerrado sus ojos para entrar a su sueño profundo pero nunca se imaginaba que ese acto de salvarla podía despertar a alguien divino en ella..

?: Vaya alfin he recuperado algo de mis poderes para poder hablar pero no es lo suficiente para comunicarme con Kanon-chan, debo que agradecer a ese chico por despertar mis poderes, Me pregunto si el será El Niño De la Profecía que tanto Goku-Sama hablaba...

*en el Otro Mundo*

Goku había escuchado toda la conversación de sus estudiantes con el Trío de hermanas gracias a Kaio-Sama, sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa por las sorpresas que se encontró y también vio a la Peli Rosada que tenía una de las Hermanas Júpiter en ella.

Goku: *en su mente* Vaya al parecer Zack término con la bestia con facilidad, los chicos se están volviendo más fuertes especialmente Corey no hay duda que el es El Niño De La Profecía y además parece que Apollo fue despertada gracias a Corey por salvar a esa chica pero todavía no tiene suficiente poder...

Kaio-Sama: Oye Goku sientes esa energía que acaba de llegar a la tierra?

Esto puso a Goku de Dudas activó su sentido de Ki y pudo detectar tres niveles de poder en la tierra lo bueno era que no son malvados..

Goku: Me preguntó si son una de las personas del universo 3, porque Urd no me ha avisado de que iban a venir.. Bueno hablare con ella más tarde *en su mente* Oye Kaio-Sama por sí acaso no tienes nada de comer? Jejej

Kaio-Sama: Tu nunca cambias eh Goku, aunque seas el Guardián del Universo! Pero bueno si pasa

Goku: Gracias Kaio-Sama!

Los dos pasaron adentro de la nueva casa de Kaio-asma que parecía el doble de grande que la original..

*En una parte del mundo*

En unos bosques de Europa se encontraban 3 Figuras pequeñas, Uno era un erizo azul con zapatos de correr, el segundo era otro erizo de color negro cafe con las puntas de rojo y tiene Zapatos para volar y el tercero era otro Erizo de color Metal que tenía zapatos para correr y volar..

?: Vaya volvimos al mundo humano eh? *respiro aire*

?: Tu sabes la razón a que venimos Sonic! Venimos a buscar las Esmeraldas del Caos que fueron enviadas a este universo

Sonic: No arruines la diversión Shadow, de seguro también aquí hay enemigos fuertes, que opinas Silver?

Silver: Suena divertido el desafío en este mundo, pero también hay que enfocarnos en la búsqueda de las esmeraldas!

Shadow: Gracias al rastreador que nos dio Tails podremos buscarlas pero será difícil buscarlas en ambientes fuertes

Sonic: Quien dijo miedo Shadow? Nosotros tres somos los más poderosos de Mobius esto será pan comido!

Los Tres Erizos salieron corriendo de el lugar a velocidad del Sonido saliendo en la búsqueda de las esmeraldas, Se encontraran con nuestros héroes, El trío será capaz de enterarse de sus verdaderos poderes? Todo esto y más en El siguiente capítulo de Zombie Z.

**Y Corte! Bueno este es el capítulo más largó que he echó en esta saga, Alfin! Sonic y los Demás hicieron su introducción, No vamos a ver a Kanon por un tiempo porque va a tener un gran rol con otras chicas que poseen Diosas en ella pero eso será en otras sagas, Bueno acá les dejó los niveles de poder**

**Corey: 13,000 (FSSJ) 325,000**

**Zack: 12,000 (FSSJ) 300,000**

**Mary: 11,000 **

**Denise: 11,000**

**Ashley: 10,000**

**Erza: 14,000 (Modo Kurama) 280,000**

**Blossom: 12,000**

**Bubbles: 10,000**

**Buttercup: 11,000**

**Sonic: ?**

**Shadow: ?**

**Silver: ?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos pronto Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	17. Energía Negativa

**Hola como están mis queridos lectores! Espero que se encuentren bien porque aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, al fin Sonic y su grupo aparecieron Pero no van a encontrarse con Corey y su grupo hasta el inicio de la tercera temporada entonces van a tener que esperar un poco y otra noticia incluí a Tokyo Ghoul en mi Fanfic porque eh estado usando elementos de la misma serie pero no se preocupen usare sus principales personajes en este Fanfic jeje bueno comencemos con la introducción **

**Sonic: Oye autor cuando comenzara la acción para nosotros?**

**Autor: Hasta cuando yo diga Sonic! **

**Sonic: Hey no se vale! *se enojó como niño pequeño***

**Autor: Ok tranquilízate vas a tener accion en la tercera saga contentó?**

**Sonic: más te vale autor *con una vos seria***

**Autor: *sundado* eh porque no dices la introducción ya?**

**Sonic: Bueno está bien! *mira a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Powerpuff Girls Z y más elementos anime que se usará en este Fanfic.**

**Autor: Gracias Sonic! Bueno comencemos con el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 17: Energía Negativa**

*Otro Mundo, Planeta del Supremo Kaio-sama*

Goku, Naruto y Sasuke estaban teniendo una pelea amistosa en unos de los planetas más resistentes de este Universo con sus ropas algo rasgadas de la larga pelea que han tenido, Goku esta transformado en Super Saiyajin (esta usando 20-30% de su poder verdadero), Naruto estaba en Modo Ashura ( la misma transformación que uso contra Madara) Sasuke estaba usando el Susano Perfecto más el Rinnegan definitivo para protegerse de los ataques del Super Saiyajin..

Goku lanzo bolas de energía a Naruto, Naruto las había esquivado con mucha velocidad, uso su Hiraishin para desaparecer de la nada, Goku sabía que había usado entonces cerro sus ojos y cuando sintió que Naruto estaba detrás de Goku el bloqueo el puño del Uzumaki con Facilidad..

SSJ Goku: Vaya Naruto te has vuelto más rápido que antes pero eso no es suficiente para superarme *dando una pequeña sonrísa*

Naruto: *sonriendo* Yo no pensaba atacarte directamente Dattebayo! *desapareció en un poof*

Goku se había quedado sorprendido al ver que sólo era un clon de Naruto, cuando sintió los Ki de Naruto y Sasuke vio como Dos ataques super potentes estaban siendo cargados por los Shinobis.

Naruto: *levantado su mano derecha* Vamos Sasuke!

Sasuke: *Levantando su mano izquierda* Esta Bien.

Los dos Shinobis estaban cargándo sus ataques favoritos para derribar al Guardián del Universo, Goku sólo estaba viendo como hacían temblar la tierra y haciendo levanta algunas rocas pequeñas del suelo, En ves de atacarlos a velocidad de la luz y acabar con el combate prefirió esperar para ver si el ataque le hiciera algo de daño.

Naruto: Toma esto Goku! Senpou: Chou Bijuu Rasenshuriken!

Sasuke: Senpou: Amateratsu!

Los Dos ataques se aproximaban a gran velocidad, antes de hacer colisión con el Super Saiyajin se fusionaron creando un ataque más poderoso de lo que Goku quedo algo sorprendido, El sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa y el ataque lo tomo directamente creando una gran explosión que izó temblar el planeta supremo y creando ondas de viento poderosas por todos lados

Cuando todo se estaba calmado se veía una gran columna de humo de donde provenía, había creado un cráter de un kilómetro de diámetro y de profundo 5 kilómetros, los dos Shinobis se estaban preguntando si le habían echo daño..

Naruto: Crees que lo hemos atrapado Sasuke? *mirando al Uchiha*

Sasuke: No lo sé pero hay que estar listos por lo que sea!

Cuando la nube de humo se había ido no había nadie en el cráter, los Shinobis se habían quedado sorprendidos de que Goku había desaparecido y no podían sentir su poder

Sasuke: Adonde se metió Goku?! *miro hacia los lados*

Naruto: No lo se! Pero no puedo sentir su Chakra! *también miró hacia los lados*

Pasaron 10 segundos en tratar de encontrar a Goku pero nada pero al instante se escucho un flash, Naruto y Sasuke se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Dos Gokus en Super Saiyajin cargando un Kamehameha que podría destruir el planeta del Supremo, los dos shinobis estaban en shock de la gran energía que estaba poniendo en el Ataque y activaron sus Bestias para protegerse (Naruto en Modo Ashura pero tiene la forma de Kurama y Sasuke con el Susano Perfecto)

SSJ Goku: Tomen Esto Super KAMEHAMEHA!

Las dos ondas azules se dirigían a toda velocidad a donde sus víctimas, Naruto y Sasuke sólo cruzaron sus brazos gigantes en forma de X, Cuando el Ataque hizo colisión con los dos, creo una gran explosión que izó temblar fuertemente al planeta, Goku descendió de los cielos y se des transformo de su Super Saiyajin, cuando el humo se fue se miraba a un Naruto y Sasuke con sus Ropas todas rotas, llenos de sangre y acostados tratando de respirar lo más que puedan..

Goku: *rascandose la cabeza* Jejeje parece que me pase un poco..

Goku se dirigió donde estaban los dos Shinobis tirados, Saco dos Semillas del Hermitaño y se las puso en la boca para que se la comieran, Los dos la comenzaron a comer cuando se la tragaron sus heridas se habían ido y su poderes habían vuelto al 100% cuando se levantaron Naruto señalo a Goku con su dedo índice y dice cómicamente

Naruto: *enojado comicamente* Oye Goku acaso nos tratas de Matar!? Ese Kamehameha tenía el poder suficiente para destruir este planeta!

Goku: *responde inocentemente* Pero si ustedes ya están muertos

Sasuke: Bueno eso no importa mucho, lo bueno es que ahora podemos aguantar poderes que pueden destruir planetas, Hace años antes que te conociéramos nunca pensábamos en aguantar ese tipo de ataques *respondió con un tono serio*

Goku: Tienes razón Sasuke gracias al entrenamiento que les he dado estos años se ha vuelto más fuerte *sonrio*

Naruto: Bueno es hora que volvamos no queremos destruir más este lugar porque Urd-chan se molesta mucho con nosotros jejeje

Goku: Esta bien todos sujetense de mi!

Los Dos Shinobis se sujetaron de Goku que puso sus dos dedos en la frente cuando encontró el Ki divino de Urd se tele transportaron a donde ella.

*Brasil, Río de Janeiro*

Era una mañana tranquila en las playas de Río, la gente estaba tratando de volver a la normalidad del ataque de Bestia, Las noticias estaban pasando sobre los acontecimientos de que unos guerreros super poderosos combatiendo a la bestia para proteger la ciudad, nunca supieron la identidad de ellos. En un comunicado a la nación de Brasil la presidenta dio las gracias a los misteriosos héroes por eliminar a la bestia, esto trajo la atención a los otros gobiernos mundiales para buscar a esas personas que pueden volar y tirar bolas de energía capaces de destruir ciudades completas.

Corey, Zack y Erza habían salido del hotel a buscar un lugar donde puedan meditar, les tomo 5 minutos para encontrar un lugar tranquilo en las afueras de Río, Erza se puso en modo de meditación para comenzar el entrenamiento de Kurama, Mientras Corey y Zack tenían la Esmeralda, querían encontrar el poder de ella misma, Zack le había dicho a Corey que el Trío de hermanas habían usado el poder de la Esmeralda contra Isobu, entonces querían probar la meditación para ver sí energía de la Esmeralda podría surgir..

Corey: *meditando y en su mente* Que clase de poder poseerá la Esmeralda? Acaso los Dioses del Otro Universo de donde vienen posee mucho peligro para que caiga en las manos equivocadas? Son muchas duda que tengo en mi mente...

Zack: *meditando y dijo en su mente* Como es que el trío consiguió otra Esmeralda, sólo escuche que gritaron Caos Control y sus poderes incrementaron increíblemente, me pregunto si hay más esmeraldas expandidas por este mundo..

*En la mentalidad de Erza*

Erza: Entonces Kurama que me vas a enseñar de entrenamiento? *pregunto*

Kurama: Primero quiero saber que clase de elemento usas en tus técnicas?

Erza: Ummm.. usó el Elemento del Viento.. *dudoso*

Kurama: Bueno lo primero es enseñarte todas las técnicas de viento que habían en el mundo Shinobi, aquí hay unos pergaminos que tenía tu ancestro Naruto Uzumaki.

Kurama izó una posiciones de manos para que aparezcan pergaminos del elemento del aire, esto dejo a Erza en un Increíble shock al saber que Kurama podía hacer posiciones de manos igual que el..

Erza: Oye Kurama no sabía que podáis hacer sellos con las manos!

Kurama: De las 9 bestias yo soy el único que puede hacer sellos con las manos, El Sabio de los 6 Caminos me dio la mayoría del poder que es el 60% con el poder que absorbí del Isobu mi poder ha incrementado 5%

Erza: Eres increíble Kurama! Tienes demasiado poder! *emocionado*

Kurama: Lo se Gaki! Pero es hora que comencemos con el entrenamiento!

Asi es como Erza comenzó con el entrenamiento para dominar totalmente el elemento Aire, al inicio le pareció algo imposible al ver las técnicas que había aprendido su ancestros ninjas pero nunca se rindió al aprender algo nuevo, esa determinación que veía Kurama le hacía recordar mucho a Naruto..

Kurama: *en su mente* Me pregunto que haces en el otro mundo Naruto.. *pequeña sonrisa*

*Copacabana, Río de Janeiro*

Mary, Denise, Ashley y el Trío de Hermanas se encontraban caminando cerca de las tiendas de Copacabana para pasar un tiempo de chicas que no habían tenido hace mucho tiempo..

Miyako: El día está muy hermoso no creen? *mirando al cielo despejado*

Ashley: tienes razón el día está muy hermoso! Que quieren hacer ahora chicas?

Momoko: *en su mente* mejor me hubiera ido con los chicos a entrenar.. Pero bueno que se puede hacer *dio un suspiro y miro a Ashley* porque no vamos a la tienda de joyas para comenzar el día! *sonrio*

Denise: Suena interesante.. Esta bien vamos a la tienda de joyas!

Las 6 chicas se dirigieron a la tienda más cercana de joyas para ver que hay de bueno en el lugar, vieron la tienda de joyas más cercana y decidieron entrar, no había mucho interés adentro pero antes que se fueran notaron una Esmeralda Rosada que brillaba pero eso no era lo único, sintieron que tenía mucha energía en ella..

Mary: *en su mente* Imposible.. Otra Esmeralda pero como?

Momoko: *en su mente* no hay duda es otra Esmeralda del Caos..

Kaoru: *en su mente* Hay algo raro en esta Esmeralda que no atina a la que tenemos..

La Esmeralda Azul que tenía Miyako comenzaba a brillar gracias a la energía que se emitía de la Esmeralda Rosada, la energía que se emitía era tan grande que izo el poder negativo del trío de hermanas aumentara, esto puso a las 3 de rodillas sufriendo de la gran cantidad de energía..

Momoko: *agarrando se la cabeza* Arghhh! Qué.. Esta pasando! *cayo de rodillas*

Miyako: *de rodillas* Porque.. Siento mucha energía negativa!

Mary: *grito* Momoko! Miyako! Están bien?!

Kaoru: *agarrandose la cabeza con fuerza* Esta energía no puedo controlarla!

Denise: Las Esmeraldas! *señalo a las dos esmeraldas*

La Esmeralda Azul y Rosada estaban iluminando haciendo que este emitiendo más energía, al instante estaban emitiendo energía negativa haciéndolas negra, El trío de hermanas gritaron lo más fuerte del dolor, 3 auras negras aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo elevando se del suelo haciendo todas de las cosas de la tienda volando

Mary, Denise y Ashley salieron volando de la tienda viendo como el trío de hermanas destruyeron todo el local creando una explosión cegadora, Las tres se cubrieron de la luz cegadora, cuando la luz se calmó vieron como cientos de metros de tierra fueron destruidos por la energía..

Cuando querían localizar la energía de las chicas estaban en frentes de ellas, pero lo era más impresionante que estaban emitiendo una aura negra con relámpagos, el cabello de las 3 tenía color púrpura oscuro, un ojo de las 3 tenía el color original y el otro era de color rojo oscuro y las dos Esmeraldas estaban volando sobre ella..

Blossom: *voz oscura* Nunca me esperaba este tipo de energía surgiera de mi gracias a la energía negativa de Las Esmeraldas del Caos... Se siente bien

Denise: *en su mente temblando* Sus energía... Me hacen recordar a Super Zombie.. Su nivel de poder hacen a Super Zombie como un niño..

Mary: Momoko! Miyako! Kaoru! Qué les esta ocurriedo!?

Buttercup: *voz oscura y sonriendo* No se preocupen Saiyajines sólo queremos probar nuestras nuevas energías..

Buttercup dirigió su brazo hacia el oeste creando una bola de energía enviándola hacia ese lugar, las tres guerreras estaban impresionadas de la gran cantidad de poder que tenía sólo se quedaron en shock al ver como viajaba la bola de energía, Cuando llego a su destino creo una gran explosión que se podía ver de distancias y haciendo que las ondas de viento llegarán donde ellas..

Bubbles: Hmph! Buttercup siempre exagerando al destruir una ciuada *cruzando los brazos*

Mary: *en su mente y apretando los dientes* Destruyo una población completa y ni siquiera gasto tanta energía *miro a Blossom* Acaso están locas! No les importa la vida de la demás gente!?

Blossom: *sonrio malévolamente* No me hagan reír Simios, sus antepasados hacían lo mismo! Ahora que ya encontraron a alguien que pueda rivalizar sus niveles de pelea porque no activan su Kaioken para pelear ya!

Denise: Tch! Malditas haremos todo lo posible para que vuelvan a la normalidad! Arghhhhh Kaioken Aumentado 20X!

La Aura de Denise se Volvió Roja y haciéndose grande, Mary y Ashley decidiendo hacer lo mismo, activaron sus Kaioken aumentado 20X incluyendo el Sharingan, cuando las 3 estaban envueltas en sus auras Mary se acercó a ellas y dijo..

Mary: *seria* Pelearemos con ustedes pero no en esta ciudad..

Blossom: *sonrio* Esta bien.. Hay un lugar cerca despoblado a 3 minutos de acá..

Mary: Bueno vamos. *despegando en los cielos*

Asi todas se dirigían al lugar donde iba a ser su combate para probar quien era más poderoso..

*Con Corey, Zack y Erza*

Corey y Zack estaban teniendo un combate amistosos en su forma basé pero con el Sharingan activado mientras Erza seguía entrenando en su mente con Kurama, De ahí ellos sintieron 6 Kis que iban volando a una dirección alejada de donde estaban..

Corey: *miro al cielo* Oye Zack nuestras hermanas y Ashley-Chan están usando el Kaioken aumentado 20X

Zack: *también miro al cielo* Lo sé y el Ki del trío se incrementó.. Se siente maligno y me hace recordar mucho a Super Zombie! Tenemos que ir a ayudarlas! *miro a Corey*

Corey: No Zack ellas pueden contra Momoko y las demás ellas tiene Sangre Saiyajina y su orgullo les impide pedir ayuda, sólo la necesitan cuando están apunto de perder además tenemos que completar nuestro combate amistoso y esperar a Erza que termine..

Zack: *miro el suelo* Esta bien Corey como tu digas.. Continuemos!

Corey: Bien!

*Con Erza y Kurama*

Erza: Fuuton Daitoppa!

Erza creo Ondas de viento que venían de las palmas de su mano, como balas de viento que iban demasiado rápido, cuando término de hacer la técnica sintió el Ki del Trío de Hermanas..

Erza: Hey Kurama sientes ese Ki, se siente muy maligno..

Kurama: Lose Gaki. son ese trío de hermanas, parece que la energía negativa de las esmeraldas hicieron despertar el poder de la Sustancia Z a su máxima expresión

Erza: Hay que irlas a ayudar Kurama!

Kurama: No! Todavía te falta algunas técnicas que dominar y además te tengo que enseñar una técnica secreta que te ayudara contra el trío de hermanas..

Erza: *en su mente* Porfavor chicas aguanten lo que puedan Corey, Zack y Yo vamos a llegar. *miro a kurama* Esta bien Kurama Continuemos!

Kurama: Hmph! esta bien gaki!

*En un lugar de la tierra*

Sonic, Shadow y Silver estaban todavía en su búsqueda de las esmeraldas, tomaron un descanso no habían tenido mucha suerte en buscarlas..

Sonic: A este paso nunca encontraremos las esmeraldas del caos! *bostezando*

Silver: No te rindas todavía Sonic apenas llevamos un día en este mundo y eso que no nos hemos movido a nuestra velocidad preferida..

Mientras Shadow estaba en modo de meditación cuando al instante sintió un presentimiento que le hacía recordar como uso la energía negativa de las esmeraldas contra el Ejército de Dr. Eggman

Shadow: Creo que se donde están las Esmeraldas!

Sonic: Ehh.. Deveras Shadow!

Shadow: Si y no es un buen presentimiento, hay que seguir con el camino!

Silver: Esta Bien! Vámonos!

Asi fue como los 3 Erizos siguieron con su búsqueda con las esmeraldas, Shadow tenía muchas cosas en su mente al igual que Sonic.

Shadow: *en su mente* Esta Energía que siento me hace recordar mucho ese momento..

Sonic: *en su mente* porque tengo un mal presentimiento.. Acaso la energía negativa ha sido activada..

Los 3 erizos se apresuraran a descubrir la respuesta? Acaso las Guerreras tienen el poder suficiente contra el trío de hermanas? Qué clase de técnica secreta le enseñara Kurama a Erza? Todo esto y más en el Próximo Capítulo de Zombie Z

**Y Corte! Espero que les aya gustado este capítulo antes que me digan que Naruto y Sasuke no pueden contra SSJ Goku les digo que ellos dos han pasado entrenando en el otro mundo con el entonces se han vuelto mucho más fuertes, Goku siempre tiene la Transformaciones de Super Saiyajin 1, 2, 3, 4 y Dios haciéndolo más poderoso que nunca. Bueno aquí les dejo los niveles de poder**

**Goku: 160,000,000 (SSJ) 8,000,000,000**

**Naruto: 3,500,000 (Modo Ashura) 40,000,000**

**Sasuke: 3,500,000 (Rinnegan) 40,000,000**

**Corey: 14,000**

**Zack: 13,000**

**Erza: 15,000**

**Mary: 11,000 (Kaioken X20) 220,000**

**Denise: 11,000 (Kaioken X20) 220,000**

**Ashley: 10,000 (Kaioken X20) 200,000**

**Blossom (Energía negativa) 250,000**

**Buttercup (Energía negativa) 250,000**

**Bubbles (Energía negativa) 250,000**

**Sonic: 12,000**

**Shadow: 13,000**

**Silver: 13,000**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado me retiro! SUPERALE2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	18. Humanas o Ghouls? Parte 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores como estan? Espero qué bien porque aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Ya casi se acerca las vacaciones donde yo estudio entonces podré hacer más capítulos de lo normal :) además sólo faltan 3 capítulos para que termine con la segunda saga, ya quiero terminar esta saga porque tengo muchas cosas planeadas para la tercera saga como nuevas transformaciones *wink* y un enemigo más fuerte capaz de destruir planetas pero bueno no les quiero dar muchos spoilers entonces comencemos con la introducción **

**Erza: Oye que estoy haciendo acá autor, debo que volver para terminar mi entrenamiento con Kurama!**

**Autor: No te preocupes sólo quiero que digas la introducción y ya**

**Erza: Bueno está bien.. *mira a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Powerpuff Girls Z, Tokyo Ghoul y más elementos anime que se usarán en este Fanfic**

**Autor: Gracias Erza! Bueno ya puedes volver a tu entrenamiento y nosotros vamos a comenzar el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 18: Humanas o Ghouls? Parte 1**

El trío de Hermanas y las Saiyajinas están mirándose con una cara sería con sus auras cubriendo sus cuerpos, todo estaba servido para que comenzara la batalla..

Blossom: *cruzando sus brazos* Bueno simios comencemos ya con nuestra pelea!

Denise: tch! Te haré que te tragues esas palabras! *salió volando hacia donde ella*

Denise salió volando a velocidades inhumanas chocando con golpes en contra de Blossom creando una onda de viento poderosa y desapareciendo del suelo, Ashley se dirigió hacia Bubbles con un ataque metéoro (Nota: El ataque metéoro que uso Goku contra Vegeta) enviándola hacia el bosque y Buttercup desapareció de la rapidez, apareció atrás de Mary tratando de darle un golpe pero Mary bloquea el golpe con mucha facilidad y le dio golpe en el estómago enviándola a un terreno más libre.

*Denise Vs Blossom*

Las dos Chicas estaban volando chocando golpes y patadas a velocidad hipersónica hasta que Blossom le gano la ventaja y golpeo en la cara a Denise enviándola volando, Blossom cargó una bola de energía negra enviándola hacia donde la Saiyajina haciendo que explote al hacer contacto y creando una gran columna de humo

Blossom: *riéndose malevolamente* Jajajaja no me digas que es este todo tu poder Denise!

Cuando la nube de humo desapareció Denise no se encontraba ahí dejando sorprendida a Blossom y comenzó a buscar a los lados donde se metio

Blossom: *sorprendida* Desapareció! Dónde está?!

Denise: *Zip* No me tomes a la ligera Momoko! Comete esto FINÍSH BUSTER!

Blossom se dio la vuelta al ver a Denise cargando una gran bola de energía que se estaba aproximando a ella a toda velocidad, Blossom sólo extendió los brazos para agarrar el Finísh Buster de Denise

Blossom: Arghhh!

Al final blossom pudo contener el ataque enviándolo hacia el cielo creando una explosión grande haciendo cubrir los ojos de Denise de lo fuerte que era la luz de su Finísh Buster, cuando terminó la explosión sólo se miraba a una Blossom respirando profundamente con su aura negra rodeando su cuerpo

Denise: *cruzo los brazos* Vaya pusistes detener mi Finish Buster a su máxima expresión te tengo que darte aplausos! *sarcastica* pero no significa que podrás ganar la pelea! *incrementando su aura roja*

Blossom: *enojada* Maldita Simio! Tu arrogancia va acabar tu vida! *incrementando su aura negra*

Las dos salieron volando a toda velocidad chocando sus golpes en la cara al mismo tiempo enviándolas al suelo creando un cráter (Tipo Goten Vs Trunks en el torneo de artes marciales)

*Ashley vs Bubbles*

Ashley se puso en su posición de tortuga de artes marciales con su aura roja de Kaioken rodeando en su cuerpo y mientras Bubbles con sus brazos cruzados con su aura Negra gracias a la energía negativa de la esmeraldas del caos y la sustancia Z sólo bostezó y dijo un tono burlón

Bubbles: Parece que ya es hora de bailar no crees *sonrio y se puso en su posición de pelea*

Ashley: Tch! No me trates de subestimar Bubbles no sólo creas que estoy ahí para presenciar peleas, también se defenderme!

*En el interior de Ashley*

?: Ashley me hace recordar mucho cuando yo tenía su edad y peleaba con mis hermanas menores para demostrarles que era más fuerte que ellas *sonrio* buenos recuerdos..

*volviendo a la pelea*

Bubbles: Tienes mucha confianza en ti Ashley.. Pero veamos que tan rápida eres para seguirme! *Zip!*

Bubbles había desaparecido haciendo a Ashley algo sorprendida de su velocidad aún con su Sharingan activado no pudo detener el golpe que recibió en la cara por parte de Bubbles enviándola contra los árboles a toda velocidad quebrándolos uno por uno, Ella sólo abrió un ojo y tiró una bola de energía a Bubbles pero la pudo desviar con facilidad, Ashley estaba esperando ese momento para que lo desviara así creando una distracción y desapareciendo a máxima velocidad dejando sorprendida a Bubbles

Bubbles: Donde se habrá metido esta chica?!

Ashley: *zip!* Acá estoy Bubbles! *apretando el puño*

Ashley hizo contacto con su puño en la cara de Bubbles enviándola a una roca grande haciéndola estrellar y haciendo un cráter, Estaba sangrando de su boca pero estaba sonriendo, se paró hacia la punta de la roca y dijo.

Bubbles: Ese es un buen golpe Saiyajin! Pero me preguntó si puedes aguantar el frío infernal! *inhalo mucho aire y soplo*

Bubbles Soplo creando una gran onda de viento invernal poderoso que se aproximaba hacia Ashley, ella sólo miró la onda de viento invernal, comenzó a hacer símbolos con sus manos solo inhalo y dijo

Ashley: KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!

Ashley Creo una Gran bola de fuego que rivalizaba el viento Invernal de Bubbles, chocaron las dos técnicas haciendo que explote en el centro donde chocaron las técnicas, comenzaba a caer copos de nieve donde ella estaban paradas, sólo se miraron con cara sería y desaparecieron a Máxima Velocidad para seguir con la pelea

*Mary vs Buttercup*

Mary y Buttercup estaban chocando puños y patadas a máxima velocidad en la tierra haciendo que tiemble de lo tan fuerte que era sus golpes, Mary Golpeo a Buttercup en la cara y Buttercup le devolvió el golpe haciéndola a ellas dos hacia atrás respirando profundamente..

Buttercup: *respirando profundamente* Vaya Parece que ustedes no estaban mintiendo sobre sus fuerzas después de todo..

Mary: *escupió la sangre de su boca* Lo mismo digo de ti Kaoru.. *en su mente* hemos estado peleando manó a mano por 10 minutos y parece que su Ki no ha disminuido nada!

Buttercup: *pequeña sonrisa* Pero me pregunto si puedes aguantar con mi fuerza monstruosa! Agrhhhh! *apretó los puños incrementando su aura negra*

Buttercup levanto su puño y golpeó el suelo con toda su fuerza haciendo que el propio suelo de la tierra se levanté y tiemble como un terremoto fuerte, Mary estaba sorprendida de su fuerza

Mary: *sorprendida tratando de mantenerse parada y dijo* De dónde saco esa fuerza monstruosa!? Si esos golpes hacen contacto conmigo estoy en problemas

Cuando el suelo todavía se estaba levantando Buttercup desapareció a máxima velocidad haciendo que Mary haga lo mismo, Iban tan rápido que creaban temblores en el aire, hasta cuando dejaron de moverse, Mary sólo unió sus brazos y comenzó a decir una de sus técnicas preferidas

Mary: KA..ME...HA...ME...HAA!

La onda azul se dirigía a toda velocidad haciendo que Buttercup ponga sus brazos en forma de X, Cuando hizo contacto Buttercup concentro todo su poder haciendo que el Kamehameha explote en ella haciendo una gran columna de humo..

Mary Sabía que eso todavía no la dejaría inconsciente pero le dejaría algo de daño, la columna de humo desapareció y sólo se veía una Buttercup con los Brazos todavía en X pero sangrando y algunos rasguños en la Cara sólo sonrió y dijo

Buttercup: Tu Kamehameha me hizo usar una buena cantidad de energía para protegerme pero no fue sufiente para salvar mis brazos de sangrarse te felicito *sarcastica*

Mary: hmph! *sonrio*

Buttercup: Pero no significa que la pelea haya terminado! arghhh! *incrementando su aura*

Buttercup fue a toda velocidad a donde Mary dándole una patada en el estómago haciéndola sangrar en la boca y golpeando su brazo enviándola al suelo creando un cráter donde su Ropa tenía algo de agujeros y raspones en todas partes de su cuerpo..

Mary: *se paró del cráter y en su mente* Tiene una fuerza increíble, si no fuera por el Kaioken X20 hubiera quebrado mi brazo con facilidad.. *grito a buttercup* No creas que todavía he acabado Kaoru Arghhhhh! *incrementando su aura*

Buttercup: *sonrio* Todavía quieres bailar Mary!? Bueno haré que sufras más Arghhh! *incrementando su aura*

Las Dos estaban incrementando su aura a lo máximo para seguir con su combate de mano a mano..

*Con Corey, Zack*

Corey y Zack habian terminado su pelea amistosa en su forma basé, se comieron dos semillas del hermitaño y curaron sus rasguños y haciendo que sus energías vuelvan al 100%

Corey: *miro hacia el cielo y dijo* Parece que las chicas están al mismo nivel del trío de hermanas..

Zack: *miro a Corey y después al cielo* Tienes razón.. Sus poderes están muy equivalentes.. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento de que esto sólo es el inicio

Corey: *con una cara seria* yo también lo presiento será mejor que le demos una mano para acabar con esto pero a la ves no queremos matar al trío de hermanas *triste*

Zack: *puso la mano en su hombro* Se como te sientes Amigo pero vamos a encontrar el método de vencerlas sin matarlas *sonrio a Corey*

Corey: *miro a Zack y sonrio* Tienes razón Zack tenemos que buscar el método para vencerlas sin matarlas..

Zack: Será mejor que le preguntemos a Erza *señalo a Erza*

Erza todavía estaba en su pose de meditación, tenía activado su modo sabio que estaba absolviendo Chakra Natural para sus reservas.

Corey: *En su mente* Erza.. cada ves me estas impresionando con tu gran cantidad de chakra que estas acumulando en tu cuerpo hasta ya pienso que has rivalizado nuestro poder en Falso Super Saiyajin

Zack: Parece que Erza todavía no ha terminado su meditación... Que es lo que lo tomara tanto tiempo?

*Con Erza y Kurama*

El Erza Original estaba practicando su Taijustu Uzumaki que requiere fuerza bruta y gracias a sus células Bijuu y Uzumaki que hacen una buena mescla hacen que sus puños sean más fuertes hasta para romper rocas gigantes de una tonelada y sólo estando en su forma BASÉ sin Modo Sabio, Kaioken o el Modo Kurama.

Un Clon de Erza estaba en Modo Sabio absolviendo Chakra Natural en sus reservas si las puediera necesitar...

Otro Clon estaba practicando todos los Ninjutsu de Aíre que había aprendido de los Pergaminos que le dejó Kurama para aprender, También pudo aprender las técnicas favoritas de Naruto y Corey, El Rasengan.

Su nivel de Chakra había incrementado de una manera grande desde que absolvió al Isobu, Kurama creer que su nivel de Chakra en forma basé está al Mismo nivel que el de Hashirama, Su fuerza bruta en Forma Basé está en un mayor nivel que el de Tsunade, su velocidad es casi igual a la de el Minato Namikaze..

Kurama: *en su mente y sonrio* Su nivel en forma basé ha incrementado en tan solo 2 horas en la realidad humana.. Este chico si es el La Reencarnación de Naruto y del Viejo Harogomo y hasta puede superarlos por mucho...

Erza hizo desaparecer sus Clones haciendo que toda la información de que aprendieron ellos llegarán hacia su cuerpo, sólo se miraba y dijo

Erza: Sólo he entrenado por 2 Horas y siento que mis reservas de Chakra y Ki han incrementado, también mi fuerza y velocidad que una buena noticia, lo malo es que Kurama no me ha querido enseñar la técnica oculta que me ayudara vencer al trío de hermanas *murmuro*

El joven Uzumaki se dirigió donde estaba Kurama acostado, el Zorro sólo lo vio y sabía lo que quería..

Kurama: Parece que estas listo para que te enseñe la técnica oculta no es así Gaki?

Erza: Estoy listo Kurama!

Kurama: Bueno presta atención a lo que te voy a decir.. *Comienza a Explicar*

*En el Paraíso, Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, Urd*

El Guardián del Universo, La Diosa del Paraíso y los Legendarios Shinobis estaban presenciando la pelea entre Las Saiyajinas y El trío de Hermanas que estaban peliando en diferentes lugares del área creando cráteres en el suelo de los poderosos puños que se daban

Goku, Naruto y Sasuke sólo dejaron ir una sonrisa al ver como las chicas han seguido progresando con sus poderes desde que se habían ido de su visita a la tierra, Urd tenía una cara sería al ver como Las Esmeraldas del Caos pueden despertar tanta energia negativa en las chicas que les hiciera cambiar su forma de ser y mucho mas

Urd: *Miro a Goku* Goku-san usted también ha detectado esa energía negativa?

Goku: *movió su cabeza arriba y abajo sin mirarla* Si.. La energía negativa que Emiten esas Esmeraldas del Caos es Increíble..

Urd: Lo que he escuchado de ese Universo de donde viene, Las Esmeraldas fueron creadas por los mismos Dioses Echidnas para mantener el balance en la tres Realidades del Universo 3, El Infierno, La Tierra y El Paraíso..

Sasuke: Parece que los Dioses del Universo 3 vieron a esas Esmeraldas con mucho peligro que fueron enviadas a nuestro Universo para que no caigan en las manos equivocadas..

Urd: Puede ser una buena Teoría, pero lo que más me preocupa es que con esa Energía Negativa de las esmeraldas que se disparé a todo el mundo y haga Que los Weiss de El Viejo Infierno puedan nacer y debilitar el sello de las Hermanas Júpiter...

Goku: Bueno esperemos lo que pase después, han pasado más de 60 años desde que las hermanas Júpiter desaparecieran al sellar a todos los Weiss poderosos del Infierno, pero creo que con el despertar de esas Chicas con su energía negativa pueda ser el Inicio de una nueva guerra en el Futuro entre las 3 realidades y afecte el balance en el Universo..

Todos estaban En silencio a lo que había dicho el Saiyajin, con tanta energía que se emitía de las esmeraldas podría resultar la Resurrección de los Weiss y el Sacrificio de las Hermanas Júpiter podían quedar en vano, todos siguieron mirando la pelea que todavía se desataba en gran escala

Naruto: Kurama que estarás haciendo en estos momentos... Me Pregunto si estará entrenando a Erza, el tiene un potencial que hasta puede superarme por mucho *sonrio*

*Devuelta a la Batalla*

Los Choques de puños y patadas se escuchaban desde kilómetros, Las Saiyajines llevaban la ventaja en combate pero su Kaioken aumentado 20 veces no duraría por mucho por el gasto de energía que producía la técnica en sí, En cambio el Trío de Hermanas no se les acababa la energía gracias a las Esmeraldas del Caos pero sus heridas se hacían notar en todo su cuerpo..

Blossom seguía lanzando bolas de energía hacia Denise que las esquivaba a velocidades que superaba el sonido, de ahí Denise en envío una onda de energía a Blossom que tubo que cubrirse cruzando sus brazos pero ese ataqué la había dejado más herida de lo que estaba y tubo que descender del aire para respirar profundamente..

Blossom: *En su mente* Maldición! Pueda que tenga la energía del todo el mundo, pero aún así mi cuerpo no puede resistir más...

Denise: *descendió del cielo y en su mente* Parece que su cuerpo no puede resistir más, no la quiero matar, entonces debo que noquearla y así buscar un método para que vuelva a la normalidad..

Al Instante Ashley Golpeo a Bubbles que la hizo enviar volando hacia donde estaban Blossom cayendo cerca donde ella, Se trató de levantar y su cuerpo también estaba lleno de heridas y su ropa algo rota..

En el Aire Mary y Buttercup seguían con su combate a máxima velocidad, Mary Uso una combinación de Ki y Ataques físico que supero a Buttercup dándole golpes en el estómago haciéndola escupir Sangre y uno en la cabeza que la hiciera estrellar en el suelo cerca donde estaban las demás creando un cráter, estaba frustrada de que su cuerpo no fuera tan resistente..

Las 3 Saiyajinas estaban unidas de nuevo, sólo miraron como el trío de hermanas llenas de heridas y sangre pero sus energías no habían disminuido por nada, Entonces Denise dio un paso adelante y dijo..

Denise: Pueda que tengan toda la energía de las esmeraldas pero sus cuerpos no pueden seguir continuando.. Será mejor que se rindan *con una expresión seria*

El trío de hermanas solo tenían cerrados los ojos después de lo que les dijo Denise, pero al instante ocurrió algo inesperado las 3 cayeron de rodillas gritando y agarrando su cabeza del dolor, su aura negra se estaba incrementado haciéndose más grande de lo normal, Las 3 Saiyajinas estaban sorprendidas de este acontecimiento..

Mary: Que es lo que sucede sus Energías están aumentando! *en shock*

Denise: No lo sé pero esto no es bueno! *posición defensiva*

Las 3 todavía estaban gritando del dolor en el suelo, Blossom dejo salir una lágrima en su ojo Rojo y sólo murmuro..

Blossom: *murmuro* quiero comer... quiero comer... Quiero Comer! *grito*

Ashley, Mary y Denise estaban sorprendidas de lo que dijo Blossom, el trío se estaba tratando de levantar lentamente todavía gritando del dolor, comenzaba a salirles una extremidad extra en sus espaldas Esto puso pálidas a las Saiyajines..

Mary: Que.. Es eso? *con miedo*

Denise: Será de lo que nos explico Blossom ayer? *en shock*

*Flashback*

Momoko: Ghouls.. Son criaturas que tiene la apariencia de un humano pero sus ojos cambian a rojo sangre, ellos sólo se alimentan de carne humana para recuperar sus energías, otra cosa que hace diferente a los Ghouls y Humanos son su Kagune que usan para cazar sus presas, hay cuatro tipos El Ukaku, Koukaku, Binkaku y el más fuere de los cuatro en Rinkaku nunca he visto como son realmente pero tengan cuidado con la apariencia de ellos *explico*

*fin del Flashback*

Denise: *en su mente y observando la transformacion* Al parecer ellas son Ghouls pero Momoko dijo que los Ghouls tiene los dos ojos rojos y sólo tiene uno nada más a menos que la Sustancia Z tenía células RC de Ghouls y se hayan mesclado con su sangre haciéndolas Mitad Super Humanas y Mitad Ghouls..

El trío de hermanas todavía seguía con sus transformación, A Blossom le estaba creciendo Tentáculos Rojo Sangre (nota: Se parece al Kagune de Kaneki de Tokyo Ghoul) eran cuatro en la parte baja de su espalda, Bubbles le creció alas color fuego azul agitando se a cualquier lado ( El Kagune de Touka) y a Buttercup le había salido una armadura verde en su brazo que provenía de su espalda (el Kagune de Shuu Tsukiyama) . Las heridas se estaban curando a una velocidad notable que en pocos segundos ya no las tenían.

Mary: Sus niveles de poder! Han superado a nuestro Kaioken X20! *en shock*

Ashley: y sus heridas han desparecido *añadio*

Denise: Tch! No me espera que dijera esto pero necesitamos la ayuda de Corey y los demás..

Blossom sólo habría sus ojos mostrando uno de su color original (rosado) y el Color rojo sangre de un ghoul y dijo

Blossom: *sonrisa pequeña* Bueno Simios.. Esta listos para la segunda ronda?

*Corey y Zack*

Los dos Saiyajines habían sentido la gran aura que había incrementado, los dos ya se querían ir pero Erza todavía no había termindo su entrenamiento con Kurama..

Zack: El Ki del Trío ha incrementado.. *sorprendido* creo que ya están a nuestro mismo nivel de poder Corey.. *miro a Corey*

Corey: *mirada seria* eso parece.. Las chicas no podrán vencerlas con el Kaioken X20..

Zack: *apretó los puños* Demonios.. Tenemos qué irlas a ayudar ahora mismo!

Corey: No Zack! H y que esperar a Erza que termine de dominar su técnica especial que nos podrá ayudar..

Zack: Tch!

Los dos Saiyajines estaban impacientes esperando que Erza terminara su entrenamiento hasta que Erza comenzó abrir sus ojos ya había terminado su entrenamiento con Kurama, Corey noto eso y dijo

Corey: Vaya al parecer el entrenamiento valió la pena *sonrio*

Erza: Si.. *mirada sería* pero veo que el trío ha incrementado su poder! pero nada que preocupase esta técnica que les haré. no las matara sino algo más *pequeña sonrisa*

Esto hizo que las cejas de los dos Uchihas se levantarán dándoles curiosidad, Que clase de técnica será? Qué nuevos poderes obtuvieron el Trío de Hermanas? Podrán las Saiyajinas aguantar con sus poderes actuales? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Zombie Z!

**Y Corte! Bueno espero que les aya gustado este capítulo, antes que me vaya quiero aclarar algunas cosas sobre las Chicas Superpoderosas convirtiéndose en Ghouls, La sustancia Z no sólo contiene ADN de las personas más poderosas del Mundo (en este fanfic) también tiene Células de RC Ghouls que ocasiona que se desarrolle sus Kagunes y lo se Ellas 3 solas pueden dominar el el Mundo de Tokyo Ghoul pero no se preocupen yo arreglare todo eso para que este igual casi bueno aquí les dejo los niveles de poder de este capitulo**

**Denise: 11,000 (Kaioken X20) 220,000**

**Mary: 11,000 (Kaioken X20) 220,000**

**Ashley: 10,000 (Kaioken X20) 200,000**

**Blossom: (energía negativa) 200,000 (Modo Kagune) 300,000**

**Bubbles: (energía negativa) 180,000 (Modo Kagune) 280,000**

**Buttercup: (energía negativa) 210,000 (Modo Kagune) 310,000**

**Corey: 15,000**

**Zack: 14,000**

**Erza: 16,000**

**Bueno espero que tengan un buen día! SUPERALE2 Cambio y Fuera!**


End file.
